Bring Me To Hell And Back
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: Caleb & Ace r brothers and they have just arrived in forks. There they meet Edward & Jasper Cullen. Who are the 2 brothers and how do they know the Cullen's secret? Full sum inside. CalebxEdward AcexEdward.smut/yaoi/lemons/M/Dark-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Sum**: Caleb and Ace are brothers and they have just arrived in forks. There, they meet Edward and Jasper Cullen. Who are the two brothers, and how to they know the Cullen's secret? Why is Caleb deaf and Ace blind? Why can't Edward get into Caleb's mind and why can't Jasper force emotions on Ace? Confusing...read it!

**Chapter One **

Caleb stared out the foggy window, his eyes taking in every detail that could possible be made out through the thick mist. His fingers tapped lightly against the plexiglass in a random beat he had formed in his thoughtful mind.

Trees and moss lined the outer world, colors of brown and dark green mixing together. Weeds and shrubs sprang randomly around the ground, and trees that reached as the sky with barely any green accompanied on their branches. The sky was a concoction of greys and blacks twisting together to block out any of the suns rays.

Caleb had been observing the landscape past by him for many hours. That was all Caleb could do—watch. It was how he learned, since he blocked out all sound from his ears.

Caleb didn't mind not being deaf—he actually _embraced _it. He had learned that no one needed to hear to learn, and really, hearing was much to painful for him. He was perfectly fine the way he was.

Caleb flexed his neck, looking at their chauffeur and good friend, Adrian. He was a slim black man in a neat black suit, his dread-locks tied behind his head. Adrian's hands were wrapped loosely around the wheel, and his shoulders told that he was relaxed. Caleb could see that music was playing from the way Adrian tapped his finger on the leather, and the music bar was up on the car screen.

Caleb glanced at his brother, who's head perched on the seatbelt that strapped him in, and his mouth was open, indicating he was breathing deeply which said he was sleeping.

Caleb looked back to Adrian. He snapped his fingers, which earned him the immediate attention of deep brown eyes through the rearview mirror.

'How long?,' Caleb asked through hand signals.

Adrian placed his elbows on the wheel to steer the car as he replied. 'Not long.' .

Caleb rolled his eyes. 'That's what you said two hours ago.'

Adrian raised a challenging eyebrow, smirking from ear to ear. 'Now we're counting?'

Caleb scoffed, shaking his head. He returned his gaze back to the window, a Adrian did the road.

A few moments later, Ace, Caleb's brother, began to wake.

Ace was the only person that could break through Caleb's wall, so Ace heard the groan that emitted from his mouth.

Caleb glanced at Adrian, who seemed not to notice. Caleb kicked Adrian's seat, which immediately caught the attention. On cue, a black tinted window began to scroll up, dividing the brothers from him.

"Hey," Ace murmured, reaching out for Caleb. His hand placed on his cheek perfectly, and his thumb began to rub it.

"Hi." Caleb grabbed Ace's wrist lightly and took his hand away from his cheek. He kissed the upside of Ace's hand, greeting the boy with a promise of protection as he always did.

A kiss on Ace's hand was always a protection devotion, and he gave it to his younger brother everyday. A repent, you could say.

"We'll be there soon," Caleb whispered.

Ace's eyes still remained shut, and Caleb didn't think they would open anytime soon.

Ace did not pull away from Caleb's soft grip, rather kept holding his brother's hand.

"I'm still tired," Ace said. "But i think it's more of i don't have any nutrience in my body."

"What do you want?," Caleb asked, worry sewed into his tone. "I'll make it immediately when we get to our new house."

'Brother, your so annoying when you care about me. But i don't know what i would do without you care. It seems I've become addicted to it."

"Ace your silly. I'm just being a....guardian for you."

"Brother, shut up."

The two laughed softly.

Ace rested his head on the seat belt again, and he fell asleep, holding his brothers's hand.

* * *

I slowly got out the car, examining the house and yard as i went over to take Alex out. The driveway was slightly narrow and it was extremely steep–meaning that our house was on a hill, kind of. The grass was mostly green, except for the patches of gold and brown. Dead plants were placed around the perimeter of the house—the owner must've gotten plants that weren't native to the land. There was a garage—only a one-er though. It wasn't open, so i guess i was going to have to check it out later. There was a small porch with a old white bench swing with rusty chains. The brown wood of the porch looked as if you stepped on it, it would fall off. The was a screen door with two ripped holes in it, and then a faded mahogany red door. There was a little compartment that went out, and it was shielded by curtains. I could tell it was a two story because of the nailed window up high.

Adrian's lips pressed together, signaling a whistle like sound. His lips started to move, forming the words, 'wow' with an extra long 'ow'

I kicked him in the shin as i walked to the other side of the car. Adrian's mouth opened in shock as he collapsed. Maybe i didn't hit his shin....

I opened the door for Ace—just a habit of mine. Ace could move around perfectly well without me, but that doesn't mean i should let him do it.

Ace sighed loudly, slapping my arm before heading to the back of the car.

"Adrian!," Ace called. "Open the trunk!"

I smirked as i watch Adrian protest wildly, not wanting to burden us—more of Ace.

Me and Adrian were good friends after all, so he didn't rally mind me doing some work with him.

Finally giving in, Ace walked away from the car, pushing his hands in his pockets and walking up the porch steps. He sat down on the bench and started swinging as he played with a spider that happened to be on there.

The trunk popped up beneath my finger tips, and i pushed it up.

I wonder what it sounded like outside; if a bird was singing. I could feel the pecking underneath my feet from a tree about i mile away, meaning a woodpecker was probably being an idiot and smashing it's beak into bark.

I was about to reach for my Ace's skeleton suitcase when Adrian put his hand in front of mine.

I looked at him, curious.

'I got it, go check out the house,' Adrian signaled with quick movements.

I shrugged, walking away.

I motioned for Ace to stop playing with the spider when i reached the door.

"Aww," Ace murmured. The spider had been crawling up his fingers and twisting around, and Ace was actually enjoying it. Ace sighed in loss, placing the spider back on it's web.

"Why must you ruin my fun, brother?"

I muss his hair. "Why must you try to kill everything you touch, Ace?"

Ace snorted, hitting me in the side. "I think that's the other way around."

I chuckle as i open the screen door and hold it with my shoulder as i open the other door.

I open it and then Ace walks in, me following behind him.

Inside is allot better. To the write of us was two doors, and a stair case. I opened the two doors to find out one was the bathroom, the other was a closet. The bathroom was pink and had a decent white sink and toilet; the closet was in a fine condition too.

Walking to the left, i was opened to the family room; There was a large telivision and a black couch and pull-out chair. There was a coffee table too. Connected to the family room was the kitchen. There was a bar counter and three high-stool seats, a small refrigerator and a gas oven, and five cabinets(three above on the wall, four on the ground in the bar-table) and three drawers.

Noticing Ace wasn't on the ground floor, i walked upstairs. The Handrail was a dark brown just like the creaky steps—wood stairs.

Upstairs was the washer and drier—it was hidden inside a small compartment indented in the wall. There was only one laundry hamper. There was a restroom next to cleaning room. It was a glass like shower so it was in no need of curtains which meant no mold. The color was a dark blue, and the bathroom failed to have a window. The light was dim, and it was flickering when i turned it on.

Walking out the bathroom, i came to what i knew would be my room.

There was no window in it, and a nice enough bed. There was a light brown drawer in a corner with a mirror connected to it. There wasn't a t.v, but i really didn't care. There was a lamp and a fan above me.

Next i walked over to Ace's room that was on the farthest side. Ace's room had a window, and no light source. Ace had a small rectangular bed connected to the window, and that was it. The only thing left in the room was a carpet that would need to be moved anyway.

"So I'm guessing we're doing it in your room?," I ask.

Ace nodded. "Yeah."

I sighed. It wasn't as if i had a problem doing it in Ace's room. Ace was mature and he knew very well how to prepare everything. But there was something that nagged me, and it wouldn't leave me alone.

"Do you want a drawer?," I ask finally .

Ace shook his head. "I rather not."

"Okay then, I'm going to go wave of Adrian then."

"Alright."

With those words, I left, walking down the stairs and signaling 'bye' to Adrian.

* * *

Ace and I walked inside the front office. I had my shoulder-pack handing around my neck as my hands were shoved into my pockets. Ace had one hand on his black-with-a-red-cross duffle that rested on his shoulder.

Ace had black hair with a few neon-blue streaks. It was long-ish, so Ace kept it in two pony-tails today. His skin was white, and he had pink lips. Ace was wrapped in tight black jeans with two crossing chains, and he had skeleton high-tops on his feet. His shirt was black too. A red cross arm-warmer climbed up his right arm and three black and red bands clung to his left. His nails were painted black too. Ace also has a scar on his left eye ranging from his forehead to right above his mouth.

It sounds weird, but he actually looks extremely sexy in his Emo-Goth clothes. His scar barely demishes his beauty.

I look nothing like my brother. My hair is short and hazel brown. Unlike Ace, who has a very skinny body, i have a more lanky and muscular frame. Ace is also whiter then i am, while i am a light tan. I have sparkling blue eyes, as some people say. My wear contains normal jeans and a loose shirt that easily defines my body shape. I wear normal vans, and i have no scars. The only thing you could consider a scar would be the dragon tattoo on my right shoulder blade and the devil's pentagram imprinted on my earlobes.

So, me and Ace are extremely different in looks. Our personality too is quite different.

Anyways, walking up to the lady at the front desk, we both stopped.

"Excuse me?," Ace asked the lady.

The woman—her name tag stating Mrs. Jenkins—looked up from her paper work, staring at us with tired eyes.

'Yes?,' he lips showed.

"Uhm, me and my brother need a schedule."

Mrs. Jenkins eyes widened. "Oh! You two must be the new students!," her lips told me.

I simply stared at her.

Mrs. Jenkins started shuffling around in her stack of files and papers, looking for the schedule.

"Okay!," She said, finally finding two slips and giving them two Ace, who handed one to me. "You two are going to be in the same class, curtessy of the school. Usually you would have to split relatives, but you two are a special case!"

_Great_, I thought bitterly. _A moron_.

I took the other two slips that she was going to hand to my brother and then i grabbed Ace's hands and pulled him out the office with me.

I looked over the slips, taking in the writing.

1st Bell: English — Mr. Mason.

2nd Bell: Goverment — Mr. Jefferson.

3rd Bell: Trigonometry —Mr. Varner.

4th Bell: Spanish —Mrs. Roberta

5th Bell: Lunch

6th Bell: Biology — Mr. Banner.

7th Bell: Gym —Coach Clapp.

Sighing, i let go of Ace's hand.

There was a sweet smell wafting through the air, and i scrunched my nose, covering it. "What is that smell?," i hissed under my breath.

Ace seemed to notice it too. "It's way to powerful. Maybe we're by the girl's bathroom."

"Hmph."

I glance at a digital clock on the wall, and i notice that we should be in third bell.

So trig, is it?

Walking down the halls for about five minutes, i finally found a door labeled: '103 Trigonometry Varner'

I look at Ace, who's body language say's that he's tense. I doubt it's from the idea of walking into a class where no one knows you—no, it's the smell.

I had become more destinct now. It was a sickly sweet; it made me want to hurl.

I rapped my knuckles on the door before i walked in, giving them i sign that someone was there. It was the _polite _thing to do.

The class and teacher immediately turned to see me and my brother. Mr. Varner was sitting on his desk, and he stood up when he saw me. I walked over to him quietly, handing him our late slips.

The teacher took them, studying them before he set them down on his desk beside him

His lips started moving: "So you're the new students, eh? Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

_No, i would not like to introduce myself_.

Ace quickly took up the aid, saying. "Hi, my na—"

Ace's voice dissolved from my hearing.

I could feel him. He was inside me.

I finally knew what that sickly sweet smell was. My vision zooming in on a desk, i saw him. Or _them_.

The two had extremely pale skin and golden honey eyes. Vegetarians...

One had reddish-brown hair and reddish-pink lips. He had a white shirt under his grey jacket, and he wore simple pants and shoes.

The other i cared much less about; he had blond-brown curly hair and was in blue shirt and loose jeans.

But the one beside him....he was inside my mind. He had broke the barrier. He had broken through my barrier and i don't even think he tried. His scent...it was not a sickly sweet. It was a light crisp scent that allured me completely. He was staring strait at me as i was to him.

Did he even know what he had done?

Apparently not, since he seemed more preoccupied on keeping control of his hunger then worrying about me being able to hear him.

So, vampires were in this school.

I looked over to Ace, who had stopped talking. His face was turned at the one beside the brown-haired vampire.

It was then that i noticed more people were staring at me then Ace, obviously meaning i was supposed to introduce myself.

I glanced around the room, not parting my lips. Then i looked at Mr. Varner.

My lips were sealed.

Ace noticed this, and said, "This is my brother, Caleb. He's deaf."

"Ah," the teacher said. Then, he started moving his hands in sign language, which slightly surprised me.

'Hi,' he said.

'Hello,' i replied back.

'Can you read my lips?'

'Yes.'

The teacher nodded, setting his hands down on his lap again. He nodded his head towards an empty table right beside the two vampires.

Me and Ace walk over there, ignoring the stares of the students.

I'm more concerned about that vegetarian vampire who can get into my mind then the stupid students.

Ace too, is interested in the vampire next to mine.

But are examination is long short.

Suddenly, the two vampires stand up with their bags and fled the class room.

I stare at them as they leave, and then i smirk, leaning back in my chair.

_Interesting_.....

It's not long after that a note flicks on my desk.

I look around and see a girl with long brown hair and chocolate eyes. She motions for me to read it.

I open the note, and i read:

_Stay away from Edward or you'll regret it!_

I stare at it, then chuckle inwardly, crumping it and shoving it in my pocket. _Imbecile. _

Another note flicks on my desk. I open it.

_Tell your brother to stay away from Jasper too!_

I do the same thing with that paper as i did with the last, and then lean over to Ace, whispering,

"His name is Jasper."

Ace nods. I lean back in my chair. _Edward hm? Cute name. _

* * *

**Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other crap you notice and complain about_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Caleb and I sat around a fire in the forest behind out house, taking in the wild life.

The air was humid and damp, and it was really taking a toll on my hair. I ended up putting it up since i could feel it getting frizzy.

I knew trees and moss surrounded us because (1) I walked through it all and (2) I'm not _stupid_.

People think when you can't see that your totally oblivious to the world. That's an outright lie. How would they even know? Have they ever been blind?

No, they haven't, so they need to shut their fat traps.

Caleb might act like the rest of them, but i know he's just trying to pay me back. For no reason too; he owes me absolutely nothing. I'm the one who costs him.

Placing my hand beside me on the trunk i was sitting on, i sighed, letting my head fall back.

"Vegetarians, hm?," I ask my brother.

"Yeah. Kind of funny."

I snort. "Your bet. I wonder what their excuse is: 'Oh, i don't want to be a monster!' What idiots."

The fact was though, i was saying that halfheartedly.

When i sensed him, my eyes wanted to fly open. I wanted to see him; i wanted to feel him. I wanted to know 'Jasper'.

Such a fine, nice name. It's originated from Persian, and it means 'treasurer'or 'spotted stone'.

"Does he have freckles?," I ask suddenly.

"Who? Edward? No. But he does have—"

"_Jasper_."

"Oh," Caleb says. "No, not that i saw, anyway."

It becomes quiet, and i really don't mind. I don't mind when everything peaceful and silent. It's actually heart warming—maybe that's why Caleb blocks out everyone. But hearing is way worse for him then it is for a normal person. Caleb can hear things no one ever wants or wishes or needs to hear. Everything is forced at him, and it literally drives him insane.

It's like sight, for me. While Caleb can hear the things, i can see them. I can see everything no one has to know about. I see it all, and it's inevitable unless i shut my eyes and block it out.

I blame the devil for this.

"So, brother, what does Jasper look like?"

"He has pale and golden eyes that have a small trace of red in them—meaning that he's new to the vegetarian life style. He has a body like mine, and he wears clothes like mine too. He has curly blonde hair, though some of his roots are brown. His emotion is passive, and i feel like he can probably force emotions on people. I don't know, it's just a hunch."

I knew Caleb's body and clothe style very well since i (a) touched him and (b) did not always use to be like this. It was only natural for Caleb to compare people to him.

"He seems smoking hot," i murmur, and my hand crawls up my shirt and lands on my drumming heart. My cheeks are burning, so i know I'm blushing. I tighten my legs, hunching over.

I can just feel his—

"Does he have big hands?"

"Smaller then Edward's, but big, yes," Edward replies.

—big hands caressing my skin, pulling me in tightly. He probably has a big cock when he's turned on....

"Ace you have a boner."

"Mff," i reply in a groan, squeezing my thighs tighter together and rubbing them against each other. I take my breast in my hand, squeezing the flat surface. "So good," i whisper in the October air that feels like spring.

My finger end up twisting my nipple harshly and i groan, thrusting my hair back. "It's so good!"

Spasms of sensation explode in my body and send chills up my spine. I shudder violently, thinking of Jasper touching me.

My breath begins to hike as i feel natural vibrations inside me, sending me off edge.

Just thinking about the guy I've never seen before is getting me so excited....

"Okay!," i say enthusiastically, standing up and stretching my arms out. "Let's go!"

"It still surprises me how you can do one thing one minute, and then do another two seconds later. It's like you just burst out," Caleb grumbles, standing up from the broken log.

"Shush!," I yell at him, placing my hands on my hips.

"You shush, bitch," Caleb mutters under his breath as he puts piles of dirt into the fire to blow it out.

"HEY!," i scream angrily, running over to him with the precise angle and tackling him to the ground. "TAKE THAT BACK!," I cry, aiming punches at his face.

"You can—beat—me—gah!—up—all—OW!—all—you—SHIT THAT HURTS!," Caleb roars, pushing me off him.

I land on the ground and roll around until i stop. I stand up, brushing the dirt and moss on me.

"Look, now we're all dirty," Caleb groans, walking over to me and taking my hand.

He leads me back to the house, where we take a shower together. We have a type of system when we take a shower.

I always let Caleb go first; he washes his hair with shampoo as i put some in and scrub myself with the scrubby. Then we switch positions and i rinse myself off while he scrubs himself and puts conditioner in his hair. Next we switch and i put conditioner in my hair as he washes his out. Last, i wash my hair out, and then he gets out the shower, grabs the towels, wraps one around his waist after he dries his hair, and then gives one to me.

We did this, and then we got into our day clothes.

It was never difficult for me to put on all my make-up and stuff while i couldn't see. I was so good with eye-liner and mascara that i could to it in my sleep.

I guess my eyes look weird like that since their always closed, but i really don't care. It's not about if they think i look sexy, it's about if _I _think i look sexy.

Running down the stairs and hoping off the third one before the last, i landed with a harsh thump on the wood.

"ACE IF YOU BREAK THE GROUND YOUR FIXING IT!," Caleb yells.

I smirked, rolling my eyes under my eyelids. Even around my brother, i didn't open my eyes.

Too much pain.

I had mesmerized the layout of the house, so i knew where to walk. My brain was very memorable.

Walking over to the kitchen, i sat in one of the stools.

The smell of freshly buttered toast with raspberry jam and cooking bacon filled my nostrils, and i groaned happily.

I rested my chin on the counter, and a fork and knife was placed in each of my hands.

My stomach growled, and i whimpered. "Foooood!"

"Shut it before i force feed you because your 'blind'," Caleb said.

"Your so harsh!," I yell, throwing my knife at the direction i knew he was because of weight and voice.

The knife didn't clatter to the floor and nor did i hear it rip into Caleb's skin.

There was a soft thump, and then a 'ding', signaling that he had caught it and placed it right back on the counter.

I was happy when i heard plates being moved. I straitened up, sticking out my tongue and breathing labored breaths like a dog.

"Shush," Caleb says, and his tone grew a lot softer. He places the plate of toast and bacon in front of me, and i immediately dig in.

The food is so delicious!

Both my brother and I can cook fairly well; i learned my skills from my brother when i was young and didn't keep my eyes closed.

Caleb learned form his mother. I remember when i was really little, i would watch him cook for dad and grandpa. Sometimes, i was able to join in, so he taught me allot.

Because of this, i know how to cook.

I can cook for myself and Caleb, but Caleb rather not burden me.

He's really stupid. We're both 'defected' as people would say. It's not like my problem is worse then his. I just can't see beautiful pieces of art, and he can't hear beautiful pieces of music.

That really sucks, just because i love traveling and seeing places, and Caleb likes music.

But we had to pay a price; you can't get anything without giving something in return.

God, stupid alchemists.

I inhaled all my food, and was ready to go in a matter of minutes.

_Scratch. Scratch_.

My enthusiastic expression dropped, and i swiftly turned around so Caleb wouldn't see.

Grabbing my other arm and pulling on it tightly, i tried to suppress the guilty, sickening feeling that was riding up inside me.

I bowed my head, tears stinging the corner of my eyes.

_I'm sorry, Caleb_.

I waited until Caleb finished eating and he cleaned off our dishes, putting them in the dishwasher we had found last night in one of the cabinets.

"C'mon, Ace," Caleb said, grabbing his shoulder-pack of the counter and slinging it over his shoulder. Caleb always did that; that's how i knew.

Nodding and trying to become less-depressed, i raised my head and reached for my duffle.

The two of us walked outside, where we were greeted with warmer air.

"Do you want me to buy a car, Ace?," Caleb asked.

"I don't know," i reply.

"Alright then, let's go."

Caleb was about to step off the porch, but i grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

I could feel his eyes on me. "What's wrong, brother?," he asks.

Letting go of his wrist, i cup his face, brushing my thumb against his cheek softly.

"I love you," I whisper softly.

I feel Caleb's hand wrap around my hand, slowly taking it away from his cheek. He holds it up in front of his lips and softly kisses it, sending shivers up my arm. "I love you too."

With that, we leave for school.

**

* * *

**

Arriving to class 208, Home-room, i notice the scent of warm, fresh spices is not there. Just a sweetness that is _way _to sweet and makes someone dizzy.

I guide myself over to my desk, brushing my hands upon the others ones. I was on the left side, third table.

I sat down at the seat closest to the wall, frowning deeply.

"He's not here...," I mumble.

"Edward's not here either," Caleb says so only i can hear him(and he's probably not moving his lips either), sitting down. "Bastard," he grumbled under his breath.

I snort at his comment, shaking my head.

I signal for him to shut up or he'll get caught talking, which he really hates.

"Mmm," is his reply.

The day went by death slow, and i was getting really tired of it.

During lunch we both left and ran to an ice-cream shop, buying ourselves three-scoop cones.

I always got key-lime and Caleb constantly changes his. Caleb this time got raspberry and chocolate ice-cream. Maybe it's because i don't look that i don't get anything else.

When we ran back, the bell was beginning to ring.

We finished the little bit of ice-cream we had left(having eaten it on the way back) and went to Biology.

* * *

"Hey, Ace, want to go somewhere?," Caleb asked me as we were walking home.

"Where?," I reply, turning to him.

"I heard some people talking about it: La Push."

"Hmm, okay! Let's go brother!"

* * *

Caleb and I froze, sniffing the air.

"Do you smell that?," I ask.

"Yeah," Caleb replies. "Complete opposite from vampires, yet they smell that same sickly sweet smell...."

I nod, and i walk forward. The stench get's stronger and stronger as i approach what is _obviously _the border line.

I froze and waited when i knew i was right in front of it. Caleb stood beside me.

"How do you think they would take it?"

"They would be confused," Caleb replied. "We don't smell like vampires, so they wouldn't know what to put us in."

"As in."

Caleb turned to face me. "Friend or Foe," he replied.

"I love it when you explain stuff to me that i already now," I giggle.

"You are such a kid," He murmurs, hitting me lightly on the back of me head. "Let's go."

Excited, i ran through the barrier line, laughing. I started hopping around the plain, hoping i wouldn't step on anything and fall over.

"Yaaaaaaay!," I yell into the setting air. I start twirling around, feeling free and stupid. But feeling free and stupid is better then feeling depressed and serious!

It's only minutes later that Caleb grabs my head, most likely in annoyance, stopping me.

"Aw!," i groan.

I stop moving, and so does Caleb.

It's then that the nauseating smell becomes heavier and heavier—so heavy that i know there probably only a few yards away from us.

I can feel their steps on the ground; quick and sturdy.

Then, the 'pack' stops.

"Who are you?," someone asks—most likely the alpha.

"People!," I reply. I stick out my tongue, and i can just _feel _their annoyed reactions.

"Your not human so tell us who you are," the leader says again.

"Mmm, can i say we're not a threat to you?" I giggle, raising my hand and waving it in the air. "Yep! We're not vampires nor any other dangerous creature that can be a threat to you! We're just people passing byyyy!"

I can sense the anger radiating of them, so i calm down to a serious voice.

"Okay, fine," I say, sighing heavily as i bring down my hand. "I'm not going to tell you what we are, but I'm just saying that we're not your enemy."

"How can we trust you?"

"Because you should trust a person who is blind and a person who is deaf," I reply.

"So that why he wont reply and you wont open your eyes?," another person asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

"Hmm...."

A few minutes later, we've formed a deal. If Caleb or I breaks the deal, then we'll be ripped to shreds—simple as that. So, we can't kill or harm anyone. Not that we would.....really.

We're aloud to go through La-Push as long as we keep that promise.

"Thanks!," I say happily. "We won't let you down, promise!"

Next thing i know, my hand is clasped in Caleb's, and he's pulling me to the beach.

* * *

Ace and Caleb sat in a circular base; they were sitting inside an alchemic circle—the star facing down, declaring it was Satin's rule.

The two remained in the same positions; legs crossed, hands on their knees, head bowed.

Their breathing was steady and very quiet.

Flickering candles and the smell of burning incense filled the room, and the window was was open, letting all the cold air in. The crescent moon shown brightly through it, no clouds blocking it's beauty.

The room was dead silent; no noise apparent.

Caleb's eyes were closed gently; his lips part. His ears were 'open'.

He could hear every scream, every cry, every voice, every noise possibly ever made. It was infiltrating it's mind, taking it over. The inside of his body trembled, but the outer stayed the same.

The only thing he could see was blood and blackness.

Ace's eyes were open. The crimson iris's were tattooed with black upside down stars; they were burning fiercely, though Ace was barely in a conscious state at that moment. His body was relaxed, though his mind....his mind was on fire. Even though he was staring at wood, being in the Devil's death circle, he could see all the lives. All the names and expressions; the body's; the blood. All of it. Right in front of his eyes.

And he could do nothing but watch.

It was only five hours later when they had done their due, and fell over at the spot, falling deep into the states of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other crap you notice and complain about_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jasper stared at his desk, holding his breath.

This feeling...boiling inside him, eating him whole. What was it? Jasper had never had this insane urge before; it was totally new to him. A new experience that he was just getting revealing to.

It was like there was a piece of gold in a sea of pennies, and he absolutely had to have that golden coin.

'Was this what Emmett and Alice were talking about?," Jasper thought through the fog that clouded his mind.

Was Jasper actually....noticing a difference in human lives?

Jasper had never wanted anything as bad as he wanted this.

The way his skin glowed that black sheen, like an evil angel....

Jasper found himself looking up from the table to the shorter male that stood in front of the class.

Midnight black hair that was held loosely in two pony tails on either side of his head with electrifying neon blue streaks streaking through his hair. His pink lips that Jasper felt he could melt from if touched to his. The thin, skinny body that was perfectly outlined by the clothes that clung to his beautiful pale skin tightly....

But his pulse. It beat all the others present in the room.

It pounded in his ears, and it was the only thing he could hear.

It was as if it was mocking him....

Jasper gulped thickly, and he felt his fangs pressing against his gums.

Alluring him...

Jasper gripped the table, and it whined under the pressure his fingers brought to it.

"Hi, my name is Ace."

'Ace,' Jasper thought, hunger and lust dripping off of each letter.

'I want to have him. I want to suck him dry.'

Jasper was about to hop out his seat and tackle the boy, sink his fangs into the boys pale, polished neck and groan as sweet, delicious blood splurted into his mouth when somehow, he managed to hold himself back.

'His blood sings to me, i can't destroy him. I can't..i want to revel in this feeling as much as i can. I can't loose control no matter how hard i want to. I'm stronger then this..."

Jasper's thoughts trailed into silence as he cupped a hand over his mouth.

He bit on the inside of his cheek, shuddering as he tried to contain himself. He closed his eyes, trying to get away from this being that was _trying _to get himself as he stood there, totally oblivious to what was going on with him.

This was so hard for Jasper; he had never held himself back from something he knew to be so good.

He wanted that gold chip, not these pennies.

Jasper shivered once more, opening his eyes half way to meet the neck of the boy with a scar on his left eye.

The was his blood pulsed, vibrations running through the veins with every beat of the heart; every breath of the lung.

Blood that would be so rich; so silky smooth as it slipped down his throat.

Jasper acknowledged his teeth chattering as his mouth tried to open, but then was lost again only seconds later.

He had _gulped_. His throat, of course, had coiled tightly, and sprang back, causing Jasper's mind to actually _scream _at him.

Jasper chest tightened, his whole body not moving an inch. He hadn't blinked or taken a breath or moved once, because if he did, he would surely loose control.

"Oh, this is my brother, Caleb. He's repelled."

Jasper bit his tongue as Ace's neck flexed again, mocking the vampire once more.

'I need him to get away. I have to make him feel something,' Jasper thought desperately.

Through all the lust and hunger that clogged his senses and embedded his mind, Jasper was able to summon up the little strength he had left and aim a random negative emotions at the blind teen.

Then, the worse possible thing that could ever happen, happened.

A _wall_.

Jasper's eyes widened so large you would think they would pop out of their sockets.

His knuckles turn while from how hard he was stretching the skin.

Those emotions that Jasper had pushed into Ace's conscious were immediately repelled by a strong force; like magnets and same poles trying to be pushed together. It was impossible.

It was a complete rejection and the emotions dissolved into nothing,

Jasper found himself trying to force a power he had never wanted into the boy's conscious again, but it was the same dejected reaction.

It was then that Jasper noticed the teen's face was in his direction, and Jasper knew if he raised his closed eyelids, his eyes would be boring strait into his.

Jasper shook violently as the brothers began to claim their seats...

......right next to the table beside Edward's and his.

'Just this once,' Jasper thought weakly, his resistance beginning to crumble. 'Carlisle would understand...He would understand just this once...his neck looks so delicious...just this once...Just this—!'

'NO!' Jasper slammed his hands onto the table, scooting his seat back so he could he out. Oblivious to Edward's mimicking action, Jasper kept one hand over his mouth as he grabbed his bag and fleeting out the classroom, not sparing another glance at the blind teen his mind had become so infatuated with. Jasper found himself practically running in his vampire speed down th school hall alongside Edward.

The two vampires ran into the school parking lot, and then over to Edward's shining silver Volvo.

Having ridden with Edward today and the only other car being Emmett's jeep, Jasper opened the passenger side of the var, practically falling into the leathered seat and jamming the door shut so that it couldn't reopen again.

In a matter of two seconds, Edward was flying out the lot, zooming onto the open road.

The two didn't share any form of speech as Edward drove.

Edward stared at the road in front of him with unblinking eyes, his fingers gripping the wheel so tightly that the leather molded around them. Some of the leather was starting to rip b the force.

Jasper gripped his seat with the same force, slouching in his seat and keeping his head bowed on his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

Both were not breathing, not wanting to inhale any of the delicious fumed of their blood-singers, even though they were so far away now. The scent of them would always haunt them.

The two young vampires had to stay calm and composed or they would literally blow up and go on a murderous rampage—which neither knew if who would stop them.

* * *

"Both of us can't go back now," Edward said to Carlisle, gesturing towards Jasper, who was staring past Carlisle at a wall unblinkingly, trying to maintain his stiff, still composure.

"Would you like to go hunting?," Carlisle asked calmly.

"We need to get away from here," Edward replied. "Just for a few days....or we'll hunt them down and drink them dry."

"Wouldn't that be easier," Emmett asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Everyone's eyes flashed to him, giving him deep set glares, growls rumbling in Jasper's and Edward's throats.

Emmett threw up his hands in defeat, realizing his stupid mistake. "Sorry, sorry!," he apologized qiuckly.

It was silent, and Edward and Jasper's gazed returned back to their previous owners.

Carlisle had the expression of being caught between a fork in the road, and not knowing which direction to choose.

"Maybe Emmett is right," he said in a calm, collected voice.

"Maybe you should just get it over w—"

"NO!," both teen vampires roared at him.

Carlisle paused, waiting for his adoptive children to cool their heads before he continued.

"Okay then, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I was just thinking of possible options."

"Killing should never be a possible option," Jasper murmured, looking at him with a passive expression, slightly catching Carlisle off guard.

Carlisle grimaced at the teen's words. "Your right Jasper. I'm sorry i said such a prude thing. Now..we could contact Tanya and ask if you two could stay with her."

"The Denali coven?," Jasper asked, his forehead creasing in curiosity.

"Yes, their good friends of mine and they—"

"Are vegetarians," Edward finished.

"Precisely," Carlisle agreed, smiling kindly. "That would be fine with you two, yes?"

"Doesn't she have a crush on Edward?," Jasper asked, glancing at Edward's grimacing expression.

"She tried to seduce him, that all, Carlisle said. "So, you two are fine staying at their coven for a few days to calm down and feed, right?"

The two nodded.

"I just need to get away from here...," Jasper said.

"I'm starving."

* * *

It was raining when we arrived at the Denali coven manor.

Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, and Garrett were waiting along the opening front.

I found myself being immediately hugged by Tanya, which i didn't reply too. I was hoping she would leave it at a hug, since i was really not into the mood of being seduced by her.

Thankfully, she let go of me. "It's nice to see you again, Edward," she said in a sweet tone.

"It's nice to see you to, Tanya. Still as beautiful as always, i see," I say kindly.

Tanya giggles as she starts pulling me towards her house. " You are too considerate, Edward, dear." Tanya runs a hand through her strawberry-blonde hair, turning to wink at me. "But i know i am!"

I simply smile. Jasper follows behind me, not saying a word.

"JASPER!," Tanya roars, letting go of me. "STOP SHIFTING MY EMOTIONS!"

Jasper doesn't reply, and i look back to him, smirking.

He doesn't look at me, simply stared at the ground.

He feels as though he's a monster....

"It's okay, Jasper," I say to him, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Immediately, my hand is slapped away. I feel anger boiling inside me, and i know it's Jasper unconsciously sending off his emotions.

_Don't._

I stare at him a little while longer, and then turn back to the coven.

"I really appreciate you letting us stay here," I say to Tanya.

"Oh don't Edward! Your free to stay here as long as you like! You know we're like family."

I nod. "Of course."

Greeting the rest of the Coven by myself, i walk inside, a silent Jasper following behind me.

This is obviously harder then it is on me for him. I was surprised he was actually able to contain himself. _I _was barely able to contain myself.

* * *

"So," Tanya said, sitting besides me on the couch. She flipped her hair before she grabbed a strand, twirling it around her finger as she bit her bottom lip. "How is the family?"

"Their content," I reply.

Tanya stares at me, waiting for more. Which realizes i have nothing more to say, she sighs, dropping her hand from her hair and leaning back on the couch. "Jasper has been sending negative emotions around the house like fucking Kim Jong Il."

"He has a good reason too," I say. "It's the first time someone's blood had actually...made a difference. And he's new to the system so it's that much harder. I was surprised he didn't tackle the guy."

"And you?"

I finally snapped under the pressure. "Tanya I'm really not in the mood!"

Both of us stared at the other, un-moving.

Tanya didn't look frightened; there was one point where she looked surprised, but then it went into hurt which dissolved into calmness. "I'm sorry, Edward."

I recoiled slightly in the softness of her voice. Then, i bit my lip, reaching out to her and touching her shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, Tanya. I didn't mean to blow up like that. It was just....I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him so bad. I kept thinking of ways to get him out the classroom, to get him away from everyone so i could destroy him. I was...such a....such a...."

"Monster," Tanya finished. She cupped my cheek, rubbing it with her thumb lightly. She looked at me with concern. "It's okay, Edward. You didn't kill him, that's the only thing that matters. You were strong enough to get away. Most people can't do that. Most cannot walk away like you and your brother did."

"He....he was deaf," i choked out. "He was _defected _and i wanted to _murder _him."

Tanya took me in a hug, embracing me with her arms. I didn't bother move, i was feeling so depressed at that moment.

_The only thing that matters is that you didn't kill him_, Tanya thought. _It doesn't matter if you _wanted _to kill him, it was the fact that you _didn't _kill him. By just doing that you've shown that your strong. _

I nod, staying in her grasp for a few minutes longer before she let's me go.

We stay there in silence, before she says slowly, "So......he's blind _and _he's deaf?"

I shook my head. "No, me and Jasper like two different people, Tanya. Their brothers."

"Oh," Tanya says. "That's understandable."

I nod. ".......do you still want to know about the family? I've think I've calmed down enough."

"I'll listen if you have anything to say."

"Everyone really is fine," I explain. "Alice has gotten her fall clothing line chosen out for her and everyone else. She's still as perky as ever."

"How much money does she spend a year?," Kate asked, appearing suddenly.

"Billions," i reply.

"Is it like Obama's budget?"

"_More_," I reply, shuddering.

"Oh, that's cool. We spend more then Obama's budget too. Continue."

Doing as she told, i go on, knowing i will be stopped constantly. "Esme still cleans the house twenty-four seven."

"That can't be good for her nails," Kate says, looking at her purple ones. I snort, shaking my head.

Just then, Carmen and Eleazar come down, holding Jasper.

"LET GO OF ME!," Jasper roars, trying to throw them off. "LET GO!"

"We're—ah—going to go—stop moving dammit!—hunting!," Carmen says to Tanya quickly.

"LET GO OF ME BEFORE I RIP YOUR ARM OFF! LET GO!"

"Dejar de lloriquear!," Eleazar says in Spanish angrily. _It's your fault for sending all these negative emotions!_

Everyone stares as the two vampires take the depressed one out the house into the forest for a hinting trip.

"Wow," Kate says.

"Wow indeed," Tanya agrees. Then they turn back to me. "Go on," They say at the same time.

"Emmett....is in love."

"WITH WHO?!?!?!"

"I don't think i should—"

"TELL US!!!," the two screech.

I grimace, looking away. "His name is Jacob."

"EMMETT'S GAY?!?!"

I nod. "Yeah...he fellinlovewithawerewolf names Jacob!"

"HE FELL IN LOVE WITH A WEREWOLF?!?!??!??!"

Well that didn't work out to well....

I let the two calm down and take it in. Then, Tanya speaks. "Well....that's weird but....it's okay..."

"Yeah!," Kate agrees. "Just think about it! 'Jacob' is the submissive one probably! So a werewolf is submitting to a vampire."

"That's an odd way to explain it....," I say slyly. _I think their both submissive to each other...._

"Rosalie and Alice are the same."

"And Carlisle?," Tanya asks.

"He's good too. Not much changes when your able to live forever."

The two girls nod. "You got that right," Kate says, standing up. "I gotta date with Garrett, see you guys later," With that, she zooms out of the house.

The room became silent, and i knew that was the end of conversation.

I stood up, brushing anything that could have gotten on my pants off.

'I couldn't read his mind.....It was so scratchy....'

No matter how hard i try, my mind always seems to go back to Caleb. It's like he's infecting me.

"You don't mind if i got to my room, right?," I ask the strawberry blonde woman.

"No, of course not Edward. See you later."

With permission granted, i walked up the stairs to the room i am currently making home too.

I find myself flopping down stomach-first on the soft sheets, then rolling over, my arms spread out beside me.

I stare at the ceiling thoughtfully, thinking of Caleb.

His skin was so beautiful; a golden tan that was like the sun to me. It had dawned beautiful glorious rays on me that made me want to squint my eyes, yet there was a black glow that also radiated off it....His tropical sea water eyes that twinkled endlessly when they bored strait into mine, filling me with interminable wonder. His reddish lips that looked tender enough to devour, concealing his sparkling white teeth.

He was so gorgeous....

And...

.......his scent.

It had pulled me in the instant my nose picked it up. It had no scent that could be compared to any out there. But it was _good_. It was if he was _covered _in the unexplainable odor that made my mind go into a frenzy.

The way his throat contracted as he breathed; the way his blood pumped from his explosion-loud beating heart....

Caleb's blood sang the most beautiful song to me, and I...I...

I was a monster. I wanted to kill him; destroy him—all for his _blood_.

I was so close to it. If i had left a second late, Caleb would be dead right now.

I'm so disgusting...but..there's something different about Caleb...He's not like the other humans...there's something about him—The way there was a black glow on his skin? His Aura? The way i can't get into his mind?—that's completely different from a humans....he's not like the rest...he's...he's...

Pulling my body tightly together to form a ball, i closed my eyes, wishing that i could actually fall to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other crap you notice and complain about_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Adam's eyes flutter open, immediately squinting when a bright ray of sun was directed strait into his pupils.

Adam blinked, shifting out the golden streak way. He pushed the covers off him, getting off the bed.

Adam's almost collapsed underneath him, causing him to grab onto his dresser tightly. His knuckles turned white from the strain.

Adam drew in a shallow breath, forcing himself off the dresser. He stumbled into his bathroom, steadying himself on the sink.

Adam stared at his bruised, half-nude self in the mirror, calming his breathing. _My beard is getting to scruffy_, Adam finally speculated, rubbing his hand across his face and feeling his fingers being pricked.

Adam blinked, splashing cold water on his face, trying to wake himself up. Rubbing shaving cream on his face, Adam carefully brought the razor down, making the hair immediately swipe off. Adam did fine, slow strokes, careful not to cut himself. When he was done, he washed the cream off and then pulled off his boxers, turning on the shower water.

The high-schoolmen waited for the water to heat up to his likings—steaming—before he stepped inside carefully.

Adam prayed his parents wouldn't wake up from the sound of water rushing through the pipe lines, and he was rewarded—for he heard no angry stomps that would lead to another brutal beating. Being the son of a drug-addict mother and alcohol-abusive father was not easy, but Adam could've had it worse.

He _could _be living on the streets, right?

As long as he did what he was told, nothing would happen. He would protect his brother and keep him oblivious to the whole thing.

Getting out the shower, Adam dried his hair quickly and then wrapped the same towel around himself.

He walked back into his room as silent as a mouse and changed with the same quietness.

He put on casual clothing; jeans, t-shirt over a long-sleeve, mark ecko shoes.

Then he silently made his way downstairs.

Quietly, Adam pulled out a klondike bar, opening the wrapper half-way and biting into it. He shuddered as the coldness hit a filler, but then took another bite seconds later.

Grabbing his keys in his other hands, Adam was just about to leave when he heard swift steps.

_Must be Chris_, Adam thought with relief.

Chris, Adam's eight-grade brother, appeared. He had his phone open in his hands, and he was texting someone.

"Hey Adam," Chris said to his brother. "Where 'you going? You have, like, an two hours before you have to go to—"

Adam covers his loud mouth.

"Shhh," Adam whisper to him. "Be quiet or you'll wake the parents."

Chris stared, then nodded. He at least knew that his parents were druggies and alcoholics.

"Get ready for school and then leave, okay?," Adam said.

"Yeah. I got it. Sorry."

"Go."

With that, Chris walked silently back upstairs, readying himself for school.

Adam sighed in relief when he didn't hear another door open as Chris's clicked shut.

Then, Adam left the house.

He had prepared his truck the night before, so the fishing pole and bait was already inside.

Adam was very grateful that his car was very silent while he started it up; usually it was loud.

It was a stick-shift, and those always seemed to be louder....

Adam prayed that Chris would get out the house before their parents woke, and then drove away.

When Adam arrived at the lake, he grabbed his rod and bait and walked over to his friend who had rented the boat.

"Hey Ran!," He yelled, waving.

Randal smiled back. "Where's Mike?," Adam asked.

Randal shrugged. "Said he was busy. I don't know what he could be busy with, though. Stupid Newton."

"I bet you ten bucks he went over to Yorkie's house," Adam said, pushing his fishing gear into the boat.

When he turned around Randal was right in front of him.

Adam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pushing their bodies together. He kissed Ran deeply, moaning into his mouth.

He felt himself becoming hard. "Nnnn," he said as Randal parted from him.

"Later,"he whispered huskily in Adam's ear. "That's why we took the day off from school, remember?"

"Mmm Fine!," Adam groaned, pouting.

The two started pushing the boat into the water off the ramp, and then quickly got in once it was almost all the way in.

Then, they started their fishing trip.

* * *

"Hey Ran....," I murmured, looking at him with a 'please' expression.

"What is it, Adam?," He asks.

"Erm...i think i caught a log," I reply shyly.

"You're an idiot, you know this yes?," Randal replies with a smirk, shifting from seat to seat over to me, being careful not to stand up.

He reaches for the pole, but i drop it, taking his hands and pushing him to the ground.

The boat rocks violently, and both our rods fall into the water.

"Adam your rod—"

I break his loud voice with a kiss, pushing my lips against his.

I lick his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

"Your father—"

I push my tongue inside him, and he groans. My tongue caresses his gums before it laces together with his.

"A beating is nothing compared to what we're about to do," I whisper huskily in his ear.

"Are you a sex-addict?," Randal asks breathlessly.

"You bet," i reply, my hands crawling into his jeans.

Randal moans, arching his back as i grip him through his boxers.

"Adam—!," he moans.

Suddenly, everything seems to become darker. My forehead creases in confusion as i sit up.

Randal seems to notice the same thing, and he brings holds himself on his hands.

Suddenly, Randal's eyes widen as he looks past me.

"What is it?," I ask turning around.

Standing on _our _boat, right in front of us, is a tall female. She has velvet, long, curly hair that bounces in the wind. Her hands are placed on her hips, and her feet are spread apart. She is wearing a short black dress that ties behind her back and clings to her tall, tanned, tone figure.

Her lips are dark purple, and her head is raised in pride; she stares down at us as if we're _peasants _of her kingdom.

Her lips, formed in a smirk, start to move. "Hello, _boys_."

_How that FUCK did she get on this boat?! _

Even though I'm gay, i find myself being lost in her beauty. Her voice is so seductive, and it's as if she's tying me down.

The female begins to walk toward us; the boat doesn't move as her long, black hee's touch the boat.

Her eyes suddenly land on me, and i find myself mesmerized. "Both your souls are so rich....," she murmurs. Then she grins wider. "It's hard to choose....but....I think I'll take yours."

Those are the last things i hear before I'm emitted in blackness.

* * *

**A murder has been reported down by the docks**, the reporter informed. **A highschool student by the name of Adam Keeley.**

I watched the t.v screen, my arm wrapped around Ace's shoulder. "Hmm," I said. "Interesting."

"Shhh," Ace shushed me, sticking a finger to my mouth.

I quieted myself, turning my vision back to the letters that were popping up on the screen.

**His friend, Randal Beerman, had managed not to be murdered and was able to tell the reporters about the killer. In his description, the woman was sad to be tall and light-skinned. She has black/purple hair that is long and curly. She was wearing heels and a short sleeveless dress. **

_Damn_, I thought as i listen to the description. _Devil is already sending it's demons, isn't it?_

Reading on, my suspicions were only being granted true.

**The body does not have any marks of any kind, and we do not know yet if he had any type of disease. Mr. Beerman can barely remember anything that happened, except he saw the woman, and then the rest is blackness. **

_She seriously did it. Damn her...._

"You think it's....?," Ace trailed.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go to school."

* * *

I almost froze when i smelt him. Such an amazing odor....

Walking inside the classroom, i directed my legs towards the empty seat beside Edward.

_I want to kill you so much, Edward, dear_, I thought with a smirk.

Edward stared at me with his mocking golden eyes; he probably took _pride _in the fact he could break my barrier. He _must _know it, to look at me with those eyes.

I put my bag on his desk, not caring if anyone was going to sit there.

I'm sure Ace would grab Jasper at first sight.

I sat beside Edward, noticing that his eyes finally broke with mine, and they would not return my gaze no matter how hard i looked at him.

His teeth were grit; most likely trying to hold back a smirk.

_Just wait till i get your name, Edward. Then you'll be a goner._

Edward turned his head away from mine, trying to conceal his chuckles.

Anger boiled inside me. I clenched my hands.

_Damn you vampire! Damn you for being able to break my wall! _

"Hmph," I murmured. I watched as the blonde Jasper walked into the class, looking extremely tense.

His face remained passive—more of pain-filled actually. He was biting the inside of his lip, and his gaze remained strait in front of him.

It was either the fan-girls gawking at him, or his inability to contain himself.

I personally think it would be the later.

Jasper seemed to stop when he saw me in his seat, and i stared at him with an expressionless face.

Jasper's eyes narrowed, and then he turned, getting read to sit in the seat somewhere else.

Until Ace caught a-hold of his arm.

Jasper's eyes bulged, and i could have sworn i saw a glint of his fang.

Jasper turned around, meeting my smiling brother.

"Hi Jasper!," Ace said cheerily.

I watched as Jasper stared at my brother neck with unblinking eyes. His whole body was still; he had stopped fake breathing.

All this seemed to crash down on him, and he blinked rapidly, taking in a sharp breath.

"Hey," he replied, slightly shocking me he didn't stutter. His expression would make you think he would, but he kept his voice down. "Your name...it's Ace, right?"

"Yeah!," Ace said. "I'm so happy you remembered it!"

"Yeah..." I continued to read his lips as the conversation continued.

"So are you going to sit with me?," Ace asked.

"Uhm..."

Ace pouted playfully, and Jasper grimaced. "Pwease?," Ace asked innocently.

"Yeah...Sure, I'll sit with you," Jasper said, setting his duffle down in a seat.

"Thanks! I didn't think you would agree though!" Ace laughed happily as he sat down beside Jasper.

I watched Jasper's and Ace until the bell rang and the teacher came in.

I didn't pay attention to him, though. I payed more attention to Edward, who still wasn't looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him in anger before i sighed heavily, setting my chin in my hand.

Then, i playfully shook my head and ran a hand through my short hazel brown hair.

_I'm going to drive you senseless, Edward._

Edward immediately stopped grinning behind my back as his mouth opened and eyes widened.

I started to make deep breathes, making sure when i released it that i made it _extra _long.

I rubbed my neck, making my blood run faster when i touched the vein.

I started turning my head in different directions again and again, causing my hair to move.

I could hear Edward's teeth chattering.

I smirked, leaning into him. "Hello, Edward," I whisper to him, lust dripping off each syllable. I breath on his throat, and then poke it with my tongue.

I can feel him shudder _violently _underneath him.

I nibble at his throat, caressing it with my tongue.

Suddenly, pain racked up my body. I coughed hostilely, ripping away from Edward.

I could taste blood in my mouth.

_Shit! _

I quickly sit up, and the chair falls behind me.

I'm totally oblivious to everyone as i run out the class room, knowing that blood is starting to come out my mouth.

_Damn you! DAMN YOU!_, my mind screams.

I run into a bathroom—not knowing if it's girls or guys—and then into a stall, coughing blood into the toilet.

* * *

_FUCK!_, I thought as i listened to my brother run out the room, hid hand most likely held over his mouth. _Not again! Why does it always have to do this! _

"Excuse me teacher," I say, raising my hand. "Was that my brother?"

"Yes, would you like to go check if he's alright?"

I nod. "Yes, i would."

"Edward, go with him please," the teacher said.

Ignoring the vampire, i ran out of the classroom, letting my hands brush against the objects so it looked like i didn't know where everything was due to the weight it put on the ground.

I already knew where my brother was, but i wasn't going there.

"He went that way," I said, pointing in a direction.

"How do you—"

"He went _that way_."

I felt Edward's eyes on me.

"Are you not coming with me?," Edward asked, confusion laced into his tone.

"No, i have much better things to do. My brother will be fine without me," I reply, turning back in a different direction and beginning to walk.

No matter how heartless that sounds, it's true.

And anyway, i have a bird to cath.

I started to hear his foot steps only a few minutes after i started walking.

I didn't turn so that he knew i knew he was there, and i didn't stop either.

He was going to follow me, like a good little bitch.

I smiled to myself as i walked out the school, knowing that he was still there.

His foots were silent—to a _normal _person. But i could hear them rather clearly.

The vampire followed me all the way up a grassy hill, where i stopped. He stopped too, fifteen feet away from me.

"Why did you follow me, Jasper," I ask in an innocent tone, turning around.

It took a while for Jasper to respond, but he was holding his breath. "There's no way that you walked out here with closed eyes," Jasper said quietly.

"Are you trying to avoid the question?," I ask. I take a step back, putting a scared expression on my face. "What.....what are you planning to do with me, Jasper?," I ask in a candy sweet voice that is _coated _in fake worry and fright.

"No—i wasn't planning on anything—I—It's not like that—it's just you didn't—Your brother—you—," Jasper stuttered.

_Oh my god, he is so cute when he stutters..._, I thought lustily. _And the fact that his voice doesn't put him as a stuttering person, it makes it all the better...! _

"Are you sure Jasper?," I say, wanting to hear more of Jasper's stammering. "Your really scaring me..."

"Ace it's not—I'm seriously not—I'm sor—I just—I gotta go!," Jasper yelled, and i listened to his footsteps as he ran away.

"Awww," I groaned. "He ran away!"

* * *

I found Caleb in a girls bathroom, hunched over a sink.

He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were shut tightly.

I was surprised how i was caring more about Caleb well being then his blood.

_Now that i think about it—_I sniffed the air_— his blood smells so good.... _

Trying to snap my self out of it, i say, "Caleb...?"

Caleb didn't move when i called out for him, and it takes me seconds to realize that he's deaf.

_Oh yeah..._, I think stupidly.

Walking over to him, i reach out.

Caleb turns around instantly, and his hand is wrapped around my wrist with a death grip.

_How is he so strong? This is unhuman! _

Caleb stares at me with his bright blue eyes, and i find myself being lost in them.

"What is your name?," Caleb suddenly asks.

_He can read my lips, can't he? But....usually, deaf people don't talk. So why is he talking to me? Who _is _he?_

I try to take my hand back, but Caleb won't let go. _He _has _to read lips if he won't let me signal him. _

"Edward," I reply quietly.

Caleb's grip tighten, and i actually feel _pain_. He shakes his head. "No. Your real name. Tell me your real name."

I don't understand what he means. My real name _is _Edward. That was the name my true parents gave to me. I didn't change it like i did my last name.

So, what does he mean by my _real _name?

I shake my head, showing him I'm confused. "I don't understand."

"Tch," Caleb says, throwing my hand down.

He looks annoyed at first, but then he smirks as if I know nothing about what seems so obvious.

He shakes his head, like he cant believe I don't know what he's talking about.

"What an imbecile," he says. Then, he sighs in loss. "Whatever. I'll find out your real name."

Then, pushes past me, leaving me totally, utterly confused.

* * *

"Edward, did you hear the news?," Carlisle asks me as I'm about to head upstairs.

I stare at him, then shake my head. "No, i didn't. What's wrong?"

"Someone died today," Carlisle said.

"A vampire?," I asks.

Carlisle shook his head, and his expression hardens.

_Then what?_, I wonder.

"Who, then?," I ask.

"It was a child that goes to your school, and was in your grade," Carlisle says. " He died early this morning. The one who witnessed it barely remembers anything and......"

"And what?," I question, now fully curious.

"There were no marks on his body, and now there saying there was nothing going on inside him."

"That makes no sense. You don't just drop dead," I say.

Carlisle nods. "I know."

My eyes widen at what Carlisle was trying to explain to me.

_No_, I thought as i walked upstairs to my room. _It has to be a coincidence...but..._

**

* * *

Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other stuff you notice and complain about(just like i would xD)_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ace and Caleb placed a curvy, black-bladed dagger to the palm's of their left hand. Then, they sliced down, cutting open the skin.

Blood flourished out their skin, riving down their hands. Ace and Caleb turned their hands sideways, letting the blood drip into the circle they were sitting in.

When the blood hit the chalk, the circle immediately glowed bright red and it started to sear as if something was frying.

Ace and Caleb found themselves locked inside a vast dark area—the pocket of space between Hell and Heaven.

Body's appeared, crawling up to the two brothers, moaning. They grabbed onto their legs with bony, bloody hands, gripping it tightly. They tried to climb up the brothers' bodies, but it was impossible.

Ace's and Caleb's lips were moving to form incoherent murmurs as the bodies tried, but failed to take over their bodies.

Suddenly, the bodies stopped clawing the boys' legs. They screamed wildly(at least to Caleb's ears) and started to roll around on the floor, crying out in agony as they crumbled into dust that later turned into a sea of velvet blood.

* * *

"I want this one," I sat, clenching onto the costume fabric.

"Isn't that a little to slutty for you?," Caleb asks, and i can definitely sense the shyness in his voice.

I smile at him. "Nothing is to slutty for me, brother! I am the number one slut of all time."

"Your right, you are....but....It's a_..._." It's so sexy he can't even finish his sentance!

I know I'm completely abusing my power, but i do it anyway. "Please, brother?," I say, pouting. "I really want to look cute for the party tonight!"

Caleb is silent, so i know he's grimacing at my statement and thinking it over. Finally, he sighs in defeat and i giggle, jumping up and down and clapping. "Yay!," I exclaim throwing my fist in the air.

"Your such an idiot," Caleb says, and i know he's shaking his head.

I take the costume off the rack and then run into the store dressing room, ready to try it on.

I pull the curtain shut and then start stripping.

I'm not really a person for changing sex, but this dress is just _way_ to cute! I don't know what color it is, but i know it's hot!

Carefully, i started putting the dress on, running my fingers across it so i knew where to put everything. I would get my hair done—curls!

When i was done putting on the costume, i opened the curtain, knowing that Caleb would be there waiting.

I strike a pose. "How do i look?"

"Like a girl," Caleb replies, and i know he's embarrassed.

"A hot girl?"

"A sexy girl."

I giggle. "Yay! What color is it?"

"Red."

"Dark red like blood?"

"Yes."

"So...i can pull off being a vampire, no?"

"Yes."

Caleb holds something out, and i take it. I put my fingers against the plastic covering it, and i feel to small objects. Fangs.

I tilt my face up to Caleb again, smiling. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replies with a sigh. "Now I'm guessing you want to get your hair done?"

"Of course. Let me go change out of this and buy it."

"Okay."

_I feel as though i am forgetting something...._

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh no..,"Caleb murmurs under his breath.

"Brother!," i nag. "What are you going to wear!"

"Nothing."

"Ooo."

"You idiot!," he screams.

I giggle madly. "Do it for me brother! Please!"

"No!," he replies.

I frown. "Pwease?"

"No."

I feel tears stinging the corners of my eyes. "Brother..."

"Fine!"

"Thank you! Go look while i change!" With that, i return behind the curtain and start to change back into my clothes.

When I'm done, i go out with my stuff.

"What'd you pick?," I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Something way worse then you did."

"Ooh Spicy!"

"Shut it, Ace. C'mon let's pay."

* * *

I was quite surprised when i noticed the presence of vampires; it was...i don't know, odd to me.

The whole group—Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and my beautiful angel Jasper—was here. I had inspected Jasper's siblings, so i knew who was who.

Emmett, the one who was in love with the Quillette pack second in demand, Jacob, was there with said person, and i doubted they would come on the dance floor once, since they were to preoccupied in the bushes. They should be thankful that the music was far to loud to hear their _screams _of pleasure.

But hell, when me and Jasper made sex, we would be even _louder_.

Then there was pixie little Alice. Short and skinny, from the weight she pressured on the ground. _Most likely _had short brown hair that was either in pony-tails or cropped. She was the wardrobe supplier, apparently, for the whole Cullen family—if Rosalie speaking the truth. Also, the girl can see the future! Yay for her. She's currently on the dance floor.

Oh Rosalie. They girlfriend of the pixie. Her voice told me she had big boobs and a extremely bad attitude towards people she didn't like...no, just _people_.. Especially towards me and brother. She hated us for what we we're doing to her family, most likely. And she's a definite blonde. Her status is by the punch bowl, staring at Alice.

Then, there was Quillette pack Jacob. He apparently had a very hard time with his pack, and he was just recently was able to see Emmett. Jacob was actually supposed to be the mate of his pack leader, Sam, but imprinted on Emmett. Quite sad, actually.

Then, there is Edward. Caleb's infatuation boy. He can read minds, and i highly doubt he can get into Caleb's mind—even though Caleb still thinks he can. I don't feel like talking about Edward. He's....not my business.

Okay, now there is the adoptivies. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is a doctor, Esme doesn't do anything. The two don't have powers—though Carlisle is very good with charming people. They named my angel and Rosalie 'Hale', believing they are relatives—which they aren't.

Now, on to my knight in shining armor. Jasper! The love of my life and the person i have looked nothing into about. All i know about him is that he can control emotions, he has big hands, he's hot, he's new to the vegetarian system, and i really want him to fuck me! I want everything to be a mystery on Jasper. It's no fun when you know everything! And he...he is standing in a corner of the room, doing nothing.

So yes, the whole Cullen/Hale/Black group is here at the Halloween dance party. I'm still trying to figure out why; they _really _don't seem like the type to come to parties—well, Jacob does, but this isn't even his _school_.

What would be the point of these people coming here? There only going to get gawked at because of their spectacular beauty.

Hah, vampire's are so gorgeous, aren't they? Sparkly when their hit by sunlight. Like diamonds are their skin.

Freaky, definitely. But freaky isn't always bad. I mean, look at me! I'm gorgeous and amazing!

I'm slightly scared right now actually, since i can't talk to my brother. I know where he is and what he's doing, but still, since we don't have telepathy, we can't connect if anything bad happens.

Right now, i can sense that people are trying to hook up with him. After all, he's shirtless with black leather pants on and a cat tail with cat ears. He's a cat. So cute, no?

Keeping to the wall, i start to walk over to where Jasper is.

I don't think he noticed, since he stood their and didn't try to run away like he did last time.

"Hey Jasper!," I say when i reach him.

I know he flinched. "Hello," he replied monotonously.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"....we're guys."

I giggle, and i reach up for his hand, snatching it up. I feel him shudder. "I'll just play the female role! I am wearing a dress."

"I understand that and you look amazing in it but—"

"Thanks for the compliment! My brother picked it out for me. So now we dance."

"You can't see," Jasper finally says.

Damn, he really does not want to dance with me! "I don't need to see to dance. You move in a rhythm when you dance."

"Oh."

I make my way through the crowd to the center of the dance floor—people are so kind; they moved out of the way for me!

"Are you sure about this?," Jasper asked as the song started.

"Jasper," I say, leaning into him and whispering in his ear softly, "I think the real question is, is are _you _sure about this?"

Jasper froze in shock, and i know he wants to drain me. But i can't let him do that. Poor Jasper.

"Try to keep up Jasper," I whisper, blowing on his ear before i immediately take him in song.

There's something about dancing that is always an immediate turn on. Maybe it's the way that you move or maybe it's when your with another partner who is following your every move precisely.

I wont lie; Jasper is an extrordenary dancer. Good, i don't want people to think a blind person is better at dancing then their idol.

Fast moves; parted and connected. Precise, not jumbled. Moves that make people back away in shock and watch.

It feels food dancing—our hands connected. His hands _are _big. And cold.

I shudder in delight as i feel my back press against his front and we grind.

That get's more of an insane shock then disgust. I guess people here are used to gay's.

My hand goes up Jasper's torso and wraps around the back of his neck as we grind, then i part from him.

Jasper feels amazing—it's the only thing i say. He's so...so good. He hasn't yet stepped one foot wrong.

I'm glad i decided to wear this tight dress instead of a large flow dress.

"Don't i make such a beautiful vampire?," I ask when are bodies are pressed together in a move. I lick my fangs slowly, and i feel him stiffen.

I laugh lightly, sending a kiss on his neck. "I know who you are...," I whisper.

Jasper accidently does a wrong step as he had been shocked senseless. Luckily for him, I went with that step and we continued dancing.

Jasper had become considerably more stiff with his moves, which made me grin. "Don't me that way, Jasper it's so—"

My words are cut off.

I feel her. She actually came.

I push myself off Jasper immediately, and I run through the startled crowd.

I reach Caleb, and I'm glad that she hasn't moved from her spot by the back door of the house.

_God dammit_, my mind screams.

"She want's us to follow her," Caleb says so quiet that only i can hear.

"What if it's a trap?!," I reply with the same hushness. "What if there's others?"

"Do you _feel _others?," Caleb asks.

I open my mind wide and search for any others, but there aren't. Just her. "Fine," I growl angrily.

* * *

We follow her into the forest that lays behind the house where the party was being held.

We are now extremely far away from the house, so no one can find us.

I keep a strait face just like my brother—we don't show are true emotions to our own.

It's silent when we stop. It was already silent when we were walking; no crunches or cracks or shuffles. We have a gift for that of stuff, we do.

But, why is she here? Of all of the places she could confront us, she chooses a _party_. Humans and most of all, vampires and a werewolves.

Was it so she could threaten us with it? That must be it. Damn, she is horrible!

But we're all horrible, now aren't we?

That's when i hear it. Her song.

It's soft, yet it goes deep into your soul. It rips you apart, tears you into shreds. Make you _need _her touch.

It's her death song, as she likes to say. And this song of her's can even tear a hole in Caleb's wall.

I grimace inwardly as the song pierces my soul like daggers. It stabs at it, makes it bleed; burn.

Then, the song is, and i bite my tongue to stop a sigh of relief to release from my lips. God how i hate her.

"Dear Ace Knight," her voice, silky smooth, speaks.

Iris raises her hand, and i feel her middle finger nail—it's the only one that's longer then the others—lightly run down the scar on my left eyes. Even though her touch is gentle, her intention is harsh.

I slowly open both my eyes when she is done. I see a woman with strait, velvet hair. She is wearing a fairy costume; black boots that reach up to her knees, fishnet stockings, shot sleeveless purple dress with black lacings, and black wings.

I stare at her with an emotionless face, yet she is smiling evilly.

She turns to my brother, and i have to force myself to watch as pain radiates in my heart.

"_Lovely_ Caleb Knight."

Her death song reapers once more, but this time it is much powerful and mush louder.

I feel the shatter that broke Caleb's wall, but he shows no sign of pain at all.

She stops her song, grinning widely.

It was then that Caleb narrowed his eyes in a glare. "Iris," he hisses. He reaches out and takes a hold of the woman's neck, squeezing it tightly.

"You better be grateful that it even intrusted that type of power in you for so long."

The woman, Iris, laughs as if she is amused. "Oh Caleb. You always seem to make me laugh!" She slaps Caleb's hand away, shaking her head.

"Your wretched," I say.

"Tell me something i _don't _know, Ace, darling."

I bear my teeth at her, which simply gets me a laugh.

"And _you _are lucky that it gave me the power to keep those horrible things from attacking your mind. You know, i can always make them come back."

"And i can always close my eyes and Caleb can always form a wall again, _Iris_," I retort.

"Aww, i was hoping you wouldn't figure that out!," she mocks.

I was about to slap her when Caleb said,

"Why are you here, Iris? It must know that we are not coming back."

"Oh but you will! Have you forgotten, Caleb? About the—"

"I swear to god if you say it," I warm.

"Fine," Iris hisses, glaring at me. "But just remember, or it will _not _be good."

"We understand now leave," I say in annoyance.

Iris raises an eyebrow, smirking. "Why, Ace? So you can go back to grinding with that dear little vampire?"

"You BITCH!," I scream, grabbing the front of her dress and ripping it. A large tear appears as he breasts pop out.

I stare at her in anger, seething.

"Aw," Iris murmurs, looking down to her boobs. "You ruined my dress and now my boobs are out."

"Leave us alone, Iris," Caleb then says. "Now."

Iris suddenly grabs my brother's face, holding it tightly in her fingers. "So you can go back to staring at the other vampire? So you can get his name? So you can _kill _him?"

"Iris. _Leave._"

"You know, Caleb. I can sing my song. I'll know his name immediately. Since your too afraid to face what you really are, I'll be kind and do it for you!"

" IRIS I'M GOING TO KI—"

But then, she's gone. Lost in the darkness.

"GOD DAMMIT!," Caleb screams as he trembles in anger.

That's when it all crashes down on us.

The blood; the bodies; the bones. I close my eyes, wanting it all to disappear.

Unfortunately, it hit Caleb earlier then it hit me. He dropped to his knees, yelling out in agony as his eyes went wide and his whole body shook. His hands covered his ears, but that did nothing.

Even though i couldn't hear it, i knew what he was hearing. He was hearing the cries and moans. The screams of agony and torture. The sound of their soul snapping in half.

Right now, Caleb is going mad.

"CALEB!," I yell. "PUT UP THE SHIELD!"

He doesn't hear me; he never does the first time. I usually have to yell at him for a long time for him to hear me.

So i repeat myself over and over until it finally gets through to his head and he stops yelling.

**(NP)**But he didn't stop trembling nor did he get off the forest ground.

His hands slowly moved from his ears to his eyes, where tears were bawling out of.

He cried into his hands silently, trying to ring the memory of the sounds out of his mind.

Ace kneeled down to him, wrapping his arms around his sobbing brother, embracing him tightly.

"I'm so sorry...," Caleb wailed quietly. "I'm so sorry..."

Ace nods, and i reached high up his thigh where a dagger is waiting. He un-snaps it from the lock and then cuts his right palm.

He places the bloody hand to Caleb's mouth.

Caleb refuses, but Ace forces it onto his lips.

Whimpering, Caleb's tongue slithered out of his mouth and ran over the cut. Then, he started sucking on the blood, replenishing his torn soul.

* * *

At the scent of blood, i immediately found myself running around. It wasn't as if i heard anything—they were too quiet and too far away. I was still confused about it all as i made my way back to the house, completely ignoring the thought that Jacob was still waiting for me at the party. If i went back to the party i would attack him....

"Emmett?," Edward asked me as I ran into the house. "You left the mut, he's wondering what happened...."

"Tell him I'll call him later," I replied, making my way upstairs.

"Hey! Why are you in such a hurry!"

"Read my mind and you'll find out," I reply, shaking my head vigorously as i tried to get the scent of blood out my memory.

* * *

Jasper watched as Emmett quickly ran away at the scent of blood. He didn't pick up any of the conversation anyway; he had stayed farther away—which was slightly surprising.

Jasper though, was only a few feet closer then Emmett was, and had been able to pick up some words.

What _were _these two brothers?

Who was that woman?

Who was it?

Why did Caleb start screaming?

Why was Ace cutting himself and feeding it to his brother?

They weren't vampires, so why?

Jasper found all these questions breeding in his mind, and he wanted to know more. Especially about Ace. He had seen it; he had seen Ace open his eyes.

But...where there...._stars _in his eyes? No, that's impossible.

Jasper must've been seeing stuff. Of course, he way to far away. You can't have _stars _in your eyes.

Yeah....

Then, the two brother began to stand up. Jasper, for some reason, got angry when Caleb pushed Ace off him. He was just trying to help, why did he have to be so damn mean about it?

The two started to walk away, but not back in the direction of the party. Were they going home? While Ace is blind and Caleb is deaf?

And how did Ace even make it out here if he was blind?

It came apparent to Jasper that he was in pouncing mode, and his fangs were elongated. He realized that he was about to tackle Ace for blood.

Jasper immediately ran away.

**(JP) **When i arrived out my house, i knew Edward was waiting for me. He had read Emmett's mind, most likely. And now, he was probably shuffling through my thoughts.

I watched his face go from concerned to confusion to shock to pain. That's right, his blood singer was screaming in agony.

He looked at me with wide, question filled eyes. I shook my head, showing him i had those _same _questions.

"Their not human," Edward speculated.

"_Definitely _not human," I agreed. "But...."

"What are they?," Edward finished.

"I don't know."

"Neither do I."

"Do you think we should find out?"

"Definitely."

**

* * *

Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other crap you notice and complain about_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I sat by my brother's bed, watching him sleep. My heart weighed inside my chest, and my forehead hurt.

I still couldn't believe I had done that to my brother. I made Ace hurt; it was all my fault. If I'd been stronger...better. Ace wouldn't have had to go through all the pain i put him through.

I fucked up.

I really hate Iris.

As i was sighing, Ace stirred. A small noise escaped his throat, and his eyes fluttered open.

He looked at me and then sat up. He cupped my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

I stared at my brother with wet eyes, and i know he could see my worry.

"Good morning," he said softly.

"Good morning," I replied. We stare at each other for a moment before ace starts to remove his hand.

I snatch it back up, placing it in front of my lips.

I hold it tightly, trying to express all the feeling that are holed up inside me.

I close my eyes tightly, and tears sting the edges of my eyes.

_I'm so sorry. _

I don't know how many times i will think or say that word, but no matter how much i do, it will never be enough to be forgiven.

"Caleb, please," Ace whispers; he doesn't understand.

I'm supposed to protect Ace when i can't even protect myself.

I hold on to Ace's hand a little longer, and then i let go, turning away and wiping my tears away.

I was about to walk out of Ace's room when Ace's arms wrapped around me from behind, embracing me tightly.

"It's okay," he whispered into my back, due to his height.

But it wasn't okay.

"Just forget about it."

That's impossible.

"It would be better for me if you did."

I open my mouth to speak, but i can't. Finally I sigh in defeat. "Of course, Ace."

Ace lets go and i walk away.

* * *

I walked into class and took my regular seat beside Edward. Instead of messing with him for a while, i simply sat down and buried my face in my arms.

I was feeling extremely weak; i hadn't had any true nutrition since i left that wretched place.

And it sure wasn't helping. Taking are energy with each damn ritual.

I didn't want to deal with anyone right now. It. Iris. Ace. Edward.

Out of the corner of my eye, i glanced at Edward. His eyes flashed up quickly to the board. I couldn't help but feel a little amusement seep through me.

Edward was just way to cute...

But what was that look in his eyes?

Confusion?

I looked back to the board, and i noticed his eyes shot back to me.

This was completely weird; usually, Edward didn't care if i caught him watching me. He would just stare back. So why was he so cautious now?

I knew he was curious about me, but now he was _suspicious_.

It was actually freaking me out. _What could he know? _

He couldn't know anything about me; What me and Ace were where....no one could fine that out. It was impossible.

The only way he could even think there is _really _something unhuman is if he saw us in Ace's room, or if he followed us when Iris came.....

I try to remember any other presence that night, but it's mentally and physically impossible. That time period is behind a locked door that will only be reopened if It or someone with It's power opens it. Or i do. Which i won't.

"What do you keep staring at me and then looking away?," I ask, sitting up and looking at Edward.

Edward pretends he wasn't looking—hell, he's a vampire and he thinks I'm human(though he is having some suspicions).

Why don't i fuel this fire a little more, I wonder, feeling type two energy restore in me.

"Don't look away and don't pretend," I warn. "Tell me what your so curious about."

"You can read lips," he replies.

I narrow my eyes. "I'm a ventriloquist...Do you want to use sign language?"

"I thought you didn't like speaking in front of big crowds," Edward replied.

I raise an eyebrow. "Where'd you hear that information?"

"I overheard you and your brother talking," Edward admitted.

_No you didn't. Your heard my brother _thinking _it_.

"You're a liar," I replied, and then i smirked at his grimace. I lean in, blowing lightly at his neck with my cold breath.

"Tell me," I whisper in his ear. "What are you guessing, Edward? Who knows"—i chuckle lightly—"it might be true."

I feel Edward shudder, and i smirk wider, leaning back, placing my cheek on my hand as i stare at Edward's angelic face.

He looks as though he's between a fork in a road. So cute.

"You know," I say, reaching out slowly and placing my hand on his. He flinches. "Your very cold."

"I have no clue what your talking about."

I grip his hand, and his eyes widen in pain. "And your extremely pale...to pale."

Edward tries to pull away, but there is no way I'm going to let him go. I'm to excited.

"And on sunny days, you don't seem to be apparent," I whisper. Only vampires can hear that level of voice; but Edward doesn't know that. He doesn't know anything, does he?

I tug at Edward's hand, holding his arm out in front of me. Edward stares at me with O eyes as i place my other hand on his pressure point. "Hmm, no pulse either. Seems like your not even...lets see...alive."

I let go of Edward as he quickly pulls his hand back. He tries to stand up, but i wont grant him that.

"If you leave Edward, I'll just follow you."

Edward, who was half way out of his seat, sit's back down.

This isn't about me anymore; it's about Edward. I'm going to watch him crumble.

"Your very beautiful too," I comment. "Maybe _to _beautiful"

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Maybe."

"Now Edward, you seem to know things that people have never said."

"I don't know what your—"

"Stop the bullshit."

There is a silence between us, and i sigh.

"I know what you are, Edward. I'm not an idiot."

"Please share with me what you think i am," Edward says, glaring at me.

"Oh, so _now _your deciding to fight back. Do you really want to hear my answer?"

Edward raises an eyebrow, showing he was waiting.

My lips twitch upward in a smirk. "Oh Edward, you're a vamp—"

Out of the corner of my eye, the teacher stand up abruptly and his lips moved, forming, 'Okay Class.'

I stop speaking, turning my attention to the front of the class.

As i watch, it becomes apparent that we are supposed to make a project. A _chemistry _project. Crystals.

_Ooh wonderful. We're doing chemistry in biology. Wonderful_.

It's not the issue of changing completely different subjects, it's that we have to be with partners.

I don't work well with anyone, not even my brother. I'm like oil while the other person is water.

I...have a control issue. I like everything done my way and my way only.

Well, i am easier on Ace; i don't order him around.

But anyone but Ace is presented to hell.

I look at Ace, who is smiling widely.

_No! He cannot seriously be thinking of doing it with him!_

I look over to Edward, who looked away at that same moment.

_Stop. Fucking. Looking. At. Me. _

"Brother," my brother whispers under his breath extremely low so it is only meant for my ears.

I look to the teacher, who now has a box and is passing it around the class.

He's looking at me, and his lips say: 'now, Caleb and Ace are aloud to skip out on this small project if they want.'

But no, Ace has to work with Jasper.

Ace raises his hand happily, shaking his head at the teacher. "That's fine! But can i work with Jasper?"

'You don't want to work with your brother?'

"No, i want to work with Jasper!"

I look at Jasper, who seems completely uncomfortable in this situation. But...he had that same look in his eyes. That same confused look....

That's when it all crashes down on me. I smirk wide. _I'm such an idiot! This is the perfect way to torment Edward and kill him! _

I feel like slapping myself, but i don't. I don't want to look retarded.

I signal the teacher, asking if i could work with Edward.

He looks surprised, but he agrees.

I turn to Edward, winking. He grimaces.

I chuckle inwardly, and then look back to Bella—the girl who had hated me from the start(the one who warned me to stay away from Edward and Jasper).

She's clenching her hands tightly, shuddering in rage. She looks kind of demonic....

I smirk at her, and she rips the piece of paper in her hand. She seems completely infuriated, and that totally makes her hilarious.

I turn back around, leaning back in my seat and thinking that this day actually came out good.

* * *

"Let's get this strait," I say, fisting the front of Edward's shit, out faces only centimeters apart.

"You will obey everything i say because i am smarted then you, and i already know how all this useless crap. You will follow every order i give you or i can promise you that arm right there wont be on your body."

I get so close that are lips are brushing together. "And when you think you know who I am, you better sure as hell make sure your right," I growl before i push myself off him.

I turn on my heel and walk away, leaving Edward in my dust. Edward just stays rooted at the spot where i left him, staring at me.

"C'MON!," I yell as if i was angry, not turning around.

I smirk when Edward quickly starts walking. He's too cute for his own good....

And when i kill him, it's just going to be wonderful!

"I'm driving," I say, walking to the driver's seat.

"It's my car," Edward said.

I hold out my hand, waiting.

Edward stares at me, not moving. "Your deaf."

"I'm not _blind_," I reply, snatching the keys out his hand and opening the car. I get in, and then slam the door shut.

Edward gazes at me through the window, and then he sighs, stomping over to the passenger side and scooting in.

I smirk and start the car.

Then, i pull out, and slam my foot on the pedal, zooming out the parking lot at a speed of 195.

* * *

I walked into the Cullen manor, not even bothering to wait for Edward or knock.

The house reeked with a sick smell, and it made me want to throw up.

It only took a few nano-seconds for vampires(and one ceratin werewolf) to appear.

I didn't spend that much time on the younglings, rather the adults.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen, was there names to my knowledge.

Carlisle had blonde hair and of course, honey-brown eyes. He wore a vest over his shirt and tie, and he had simple black jeans. He gave off the 'intelligent and thoughtful' aura—one which very pissed me off because i knew someone who had the same.

Esme Cullen had well-volumed brown hair that had bouncy curls. She seemed like a person who would smile allot—which she did, until she actually saw me. She scent of a 'motherly and understanding' feeling, and it just tugged at me heart and i wanted to kill her.

My foot almost moved towards her, but even though i was _starving _for nutrience, i knew Ace would have me if i did anything to the stupid vampire's family.

I stared at the whole group for a while, before i turned around, glaring at dear old Edward.

"Nice family," I say, though my voice is sneered. It's only humans that i have issues speaking around—their just so annoying. And anyway, vampire's are simply the decedents of us.

"I would like it if you didn't insult them," Edward replied back, finally giving me backbone.

"Why should you care? It's not like their related to you anyway. Well, except for their all vampires."

I can feel it in the floor; the muscles they were forcing to move in their bodies for breathing froze, meaning they stopped breathing. They stopped shuffling their feet around, trying to seem like humans.

I turned back to the family, and they all looked shocked.

I smiled, walking over to Carlisle. "I am deaf , so you can either do hand signs or i can read your lips. Edward must have told you all about me and my brother, right? Or Edward and Jasper. Doesn't really matter."

Carlisle stared at me, as if he was trying to figure out what i was. He looked as though he knew it at the tip of his tongue, and it was familiar, but he just couldn't place it.

I loved seeing those expressions.

I reached out a hand, and Carlisle took it, trying to act normal, though i could see right through his lie.

Carlisle flinched when my hand met his; yes, he felt it. Was it the heat, or the coldness? The heat that was hotter then any werewolf, or the coldness that was colder then any vampire?

Our blood has the ability to do that, and it freaks most out.

Like lava hot water out of the faucet—at first it's very hot, then it's very cold, then it's very hot again. It's that process repeating.

Or maybe it was the fact that i didn't flinch away when I felt _his _hand? Hmm, no one could possible know.

"It's nice to meet you," his lips greeted.

_Oh that's lovely, make me do all the work_, I think laughingly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Carlisle. You don't mind if i call you that, right?"

"Not at all."

I squeeze his hand, and I feel Carlisle wince from the pressure.

_That's right, flinch when you know how stronger i am then you_.

I turn to Esme, who is trying to smile, though miserably failing in my expression expertise.

This woman....I want to kill her almost as much as i want to kill Edward. She acts as though everything is so peachy and fine. The _perfect _mother, no?

"It is nice finally being able to meet you," her lips speak.

"I'll believe you when you mean it," I reply with a sincere smile, shaking her hand.

I believe i have shocked her speechless, so i move back to Edward, who is, like the others, staring at me.

_5...4...3...2..._

Ace burst through the door, giggling. He had his hand wrapped around Jasper, and was pulling him through his own _house_.

Ace stopped skipping and giggling like a little girl when he sensed the tense aura in the house.

He frowned, letting go of Jasper's hand and moving his head around as if he was looking.

He directed his way over to Carlisle, and i soft smile touched his lips. "I'm sorry for any rude gestures my brother made, sir. It really is a pleasure to meet you," he said kindly.

I watched as the both of them shook hand, and i was thoroughly aggravated when he hugged Esme.

"I'm sorry I'm blind! You all probably have beautiful faces!," Ace exclaimed, and i could have sworn Esme would've blushed if she could.

It was either mood lightened, or became worse.

I didn't know which and personally i didn't care.

Grabbing a hold on Edward's wrists, I angrily pulled him up the stairs of his own house, my temper running thin.

But i couldn't help but stop when we reached the hall and we were revealed to many doors. (There was also a cross; wow, Christian wanna-bes.)

I crossed my arms, staring at Edward, waiting for him to show me to his room.

"You know, you don't control me," Edward hissed, and i rolled my eyes.

"Shut up. Your just angry that i don't fawn over you like those girls do."

"That's not it!," Edward exclaimed, thrusting his hands into the air.

I was actually taken aback when Edward grabbed the front of my shirt, slamming me into the wall. I could feel him trembling with some sort of emotion—rage, probably.

"You think you know everything about me when you don't. You think I'm some kind of vampire when I'm not. You try to boss me around everywhere, and your always harassing me! Your rude and obnoxious, _and _where the fuck do you think you get off talking to my family that way?!"

"Get off me," I order.

Edward doesn't seem fazed. He brings me a few inches off the wall and then slams be back in, causing a dent.

I stare at him.

"Are you even deaf?!," he asks. "Who _are _you?!"

Sighing, i wrap both my hands around Edward arm. "Yes, I am deaf. But why the fuck should that matter to you?!," I yell furiously. I force his hand off me and then push him back.

I clench my hands into tight balls. "Your always mocking me! I hate you! Your always turning away from me and sniggering at me! Your just so god damned happy that you can get through it, aren't you?! AREN'T YOU?! I can't wait till I fucking kill you!"

A silence comes between us, one filled with my harsh breathing.

We're simple staring at each other, furious.

I finally roar angrily, slamming my fist into the wall and causing a whole to go through it.

"Fuck!," I cry in the pent tup rage.

I then wipe off any dust that could have gotten on my clothes, leaning down and picking up my duffle bag.

"Are you going to show me to your room or not?," I ask.

Edward stares at me, trying to find anything that would lead him on to what i was trying to feel inside. Finally, he started walking towards a door at the end of the hall.

I watched him move; his hips had this way of shifting from side to side....

Blinking out of my trance, i followed Edward to his room.

Edward's room was very...._cool_?

He had floor to ceiling windows that revealed the forest that surrounded the house; he had cream carpet with a cream-ish white couch. There was a large plasma scream that looked very dusty, and right under it was a desk with a laptop on it, and a brown chair. The floor and furniture was littered with books and paper, some open, some not. Picture cut-outs from magazines and newspapers were taped onto the windows and walls, adding color. But the next thing made my heart clench tighter then it already was.

Edward had shelf and shelf of cd's—_very _old and new. Some were even from the civil war and back....So, Edward listened to music, did he?

I clenched my hands, staring at the endless shelves. I know officially hated everything about this stupid vampire!

Forcing myself to look away, i turned to Edward and literally held out my duffle and dropped it on the floor.

I almost smirked when it hit Edward's foot, and Edward didn't even notice.

"Time to get to business," I say, sitting down.

"Yeah," Edward says, sitting down.

I open my duffle and take out the Chemistry books we had been allowed to take from the sophomores.

"I don't even see why we have to do this," I mumble, flipping through the book. "It's totally retarded. We're not even in the fucking grade."

"Mhm," Edward says, though i don't reply because I'm not looking at him and if i replied he would just get more suspicious of me then he already is.

"So Edward," I say, looking up. "How would you want to die?"

Edward stares at me with questioning eyes, and then shakes his head. "I wouldn't."

I snort, looking back down. "Meaning you _can't_."

Edward doesn't reply, and i simply look through the pages. "This one," I say, pointing at a bright orange crystal. "Let's do Pot—"

Edward suddenly grabbed my hand, yanking me and causing me to look at him.

There was something in his eyes that actually made me heart....burn...

He looked at me seriously, but there was something...it was just.... "Why do you talk to me?," I asks. "If your deaf, how can you talk in the first place?"

"I told you I'm not blind!" _Why the fuck is getting me so damned aggravated?!_

Edward tightens his grip around my wrist, his eyes narrowing sharply. "You don't talk to people, but you talk to me. Why? Tell me, Caleb, please, i really want to know."

I notice that my eyes are wide and my lips are trembling as i stare strait at Edward. _Please tell me_.

I didn't know why i had goose-bumps up my arm or i was frozen stiff, but it definitely made me angry at myself.

"I told you to stop touching me," I say, yanking out of Edward grip. "Your such a fucking bitch."

"I don't understand you at all," Edward mutters.

"Okay, so if we're deciding to get back on track, then could i so kindly state what we're doing? I don't even care if you disagree. We're going to grow Orange Potassium Dichromate Crystals."

I look up to Edward to see his reply.

"Doesn't that take a few weeks to grow to a big crystal?"

"_Yes_, and that's why we have two months."

"Right."

I gets silent, because now we have nothing to talk about.

Sighing, i close my book and shove it into my duffle. Halfway through this, i freeze. The world came spiraling down to a blackness. My breath is caught in my throat, and i find it impossible to breach.

My eyes are bulging, and all i can hear is moans and cries.

And the sounds of blood splattering.

I find myself surrounded with bodies—bones, more likely.

I feel myself hyperventilating as my stomach clenches and an undying hunger consumes me whole.

But this is short-lived, because only seconds later do i come out of this.

I look up to Edward, who is staring at me with wide, shocked and confused eyes.

I quickly stand up, coughing to break the silence as I looking down the hall. "You get the stuff. We'll do the project next week. Bye," I quickly say, and then i run down the hall, opening doors to see where Ace was.

**

* * *

Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other crap you notice and complain about_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_My teeth ripped into the flesh, and i tore it off the bone, chewing the succulent_ _soft skin. _

_Blood drained out, staining the ground. I gulped down the flesh, shuddering in the feeling that was overcoming me. _

'_So good,' I though as i ripped into Jasper's flesh. 'I want more.' _

_I started to tear and rip Jasper apart piece by piece, moaning into the flesh i was devouring off him. Blood caked my body. _

_I gripped Jasper rip bones, ripping his chest apart. _

_Jasper had cried out in pain before, but now he was choking on his own blood. His eyes were wide and they stared at me, horrified. _

_I relished in that look, breaking one of his bones off. _

_I started laughing insanely, starting low and then becoming louder and louder. _

"_Ha..haha....Ha.....HahahaHAHAHA!" _

_The laugh of a killer. _

I awoke from my dream, gasping.

"No," I whisper. I can feel myself trembling. I curl up, shuddering violently, crying.

I felt my brother's hand caress my hair, comforting me.

"We're leaving," he informed me.

I would've replied with a 'good' but i was too shocked and scared.

I was a monster.

* * *

My fingers pressed down on the white keys of the piano, forming a dark melody. I had just gotten it back from the shop—Emmett and Jacob had _accidently _slammed into it during one of their sex sessions while we were at school.

Do to this, they had broken many keys, but luckily, nothing too serious.

I don't know why, but ever since i had gotten it back, my fingers have been ranging along the dark and mysterious tones.

Beautiful music, yes, but surprising all the same. I had never been one for dark and dreary, though it came along sometimes. My fingers usually drove to light and sincere—well, something close to that.

Maybe it was speaking of the hope that proclaimed the family. But now...ever since i had met Caleb Knight, i have been so confused and depressed.

Caleb was a definite mystery to me, and for some reason, i found myself frustrated and aggravated more then impressed by the way he could make me feel such.

I've always said that i despised my ability to read someone's mind due to the fact it gives me major headaches often, but now i realize that i depend on that ability to figure the world out.

People are merely books for me to read, and i could be said a 'professional' reader.

But this book i have in front of me is impossible to read; it's language is nothing i have ever read, and even the small bits i am able to pick up are tunnels and cris-cross roads.

Like a puzzle, one might say. I absolutely hate this puzzle, but i find myself addicted to it. My eyes search so hard, trying to figure it out. It seems impossible, but i refuse to give up.

My fingers on my left hand stroke to keys, before they form a low glissando. The noise rings in the air, and i close my eyes, straitening the my back which had happened to be hunched.

My fingers rolled to the high notes, playing softly, yet there was a mysterious vibe.

"Edward, can you come join me in my study and bring Jasper?," Carlisle's mind asked me, cutting through my thoughts.

I ignore him, though his thought is rightly placed behind a door that could be re-opened.

I finish the self-constructed piece, and then lean back.

There are times when a vampire would like to act human, even though there is no need to. I find myself tiredly sighing, letting out a breath of air.

I stand up, placing the fall over the keys.

"Jasper," I say softly, knowing he would hear me.

I wait for him to come down, and he's right beside me a millisecond later.

Luckily for Jasper, he had once again regained control over his emotion-springing, though there were some times when his firm hold slipped—usually around the brother of Caleb, Ace Knight.

Ace Knight was also a mystery to me, though i could still read his thoughts. But his thoughts confused me, and there were many times when he went offline on my radar.

Caleb to me was Ace with Jasper, for Jasper couldn't control Ace's emotions.

I suppose it was worse on Jasper.

"What is it?," Jasper asked.

"Carlisle," I reply.

"Did he say what he wants?," Jasper asked.

"Can you not contemplate?," I reply as i begin walking.

"True," Jasper agrees, striding behind me. "Did Emmett fix the wall?," Jasper asks.

"Of course, he owed me."

"He owes you much more," Jasper continued.

I snort. "I know."

I knock on Carlisle's door when i arrive, and he welcomes us entry.

We walked in, and Jasper closes the door behind us, even though it makes no difference to vampires.

Carlisle is over by the bookshelf, and his glasses are drawn over his eyes. Even though Carlisle has honey-gold eyes, i can perfectly imagine him with crystal blue eyes. Sometimes it can seem to be an illusion, and i forget that his eyes are honey-gold.

Carlisle is dressed in black dress pants and a grey vest. Carlisle is looking through his many bookshelves, and i could only wonder what he's searching for.

"Hello boys," he greets.

"Hello," we both reply.

Carlisle finally what he is searching for, and he pulls it out.

He begins to flip through the pages, and i search through his mind, wondering what he is thinking.

Surprisingly, Carlisle's thoughts are clouded, meaning he wants to keep me out.

This confuses me, and i look at him quizzically.

"Have either of you touched those brother's skin?," Carlisle asked, not looking up from his book.

_What is he searching for?_, i wonder.

"Yes," I say.

"It was boiling hot, yet ice cold at the same time," Jasper continues. "Very odd."

I nod in agreeance. "Jasper's right. When i touched Caleb, his hand felt hotter then a werewolves, yet colder then ours. I don't understand why, since people can't have blood temperatures."

"That's simply because their _people_, are not in the characteristics of what those brothers are."

I raise an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean? Everyone is a 'person'."

"Actually," Carlisle says, "A 'person' describes a human being. In that sense, we are not 'people', either."

"Is there a point to what your saying?," Jasper asks calmly, sending a wave of calmness through the room.

"Yes. Edward, did you notice the marks on Caleb?"

"On his ears? Yes, of course."

"And what were they?"

"Upside down stars...It mean Satan's rule. But why does that matter? They could simply be tattoo's and he could believe in the devil and not God."

"I agree with everything you say, Edward. Those are Tattoo's that can never be taken off no matter what, and those two are controlled by the Devil, meaning they don't believe in god."

"Wait," Jasper said, taking a step forward. "What do you mean 'those two are controlled by the devil'?"

"Just what i said," Carlisle says, and he finally stops flipping through the pages and skimming through them. He looks up at us with a serious expression that throws me off track.

"Just like you two said, they aren't human."

"Then what are they?," I ask. "I don't understand where your going at, Carlisle. So Caleb has upside down stars placed on his ears, what's the matter? It's not as if Ace does."

"He could be hiding it under his clothing," Jasper says, looking at me. "Or....his eyes. They could be on his eyes."

"What!," I exclaim. "You can't have tattoo's on your eyes!"

"Edward, think about it. Caleb is deaf, and the stars are planted on his ears. Ace is blind, so he must have the stars on his eyes."

"Their just stars!," I say angrily, trying to fight the calmness that is being forced onto me.

"Ed, we know their not human, but he we don't know _what _they are. Those stars have to mean _something_."

"Jazz," I say, giving up to the calmness. "Your thinking into this way to hard."

"And why aren't you, Edward"

I freeze at his words. He had caught me red handed.

Really, i was just being a hypocrite because even though my mouth was yakking off, my mind was excepting it all.

It made sense.

Finally, i turn to Carlisle, who is watching us patiently. "What are they?"

"Well," Carlisle says. "It's just a theory, but...I believe they are Shadows."

"Shadows?," Jasper asks, confusion radiating off him.

"The Devil's servants," Carlisle says.

We stare at him, shocked.

"Ah, they form contracts with the devils."

"Contracts?"

Carlisle shakes his head. "I don't know much. Everything is all myths. But it is probably a blood contract—after all, you are giving your soul to the devil for power and life."

"So," I says, "We're supposed to believe that Caleb and Ace sold their soul to the devil via contract, and now their 'shadows'. What do shadows do?"

"Kill people," Carlisle said. "Just, Kill people. Suck out their souls. Eat them alive...."

"_Eat them alive?!_," Jasper and I say at the same time.

"Oh yes, if what they say is true. Though they don't do this often—unless their very demonic or during a ceremony."

"But they don't suck blood, like vampires do," Jasper concluded.

"Well, i suppose they would, but they don't really have _fangs_."

"That's understandable...," I murmur.

"Moving on, Shadows have the ability to 'disappear' as some would like to say."

"Do they need a shadow to disappear?," I ask.

"Not that i know of."

"And the markings?," Jasper asked. "What's with the upside down stars?"

"Well," Carlisle continued, "The star is like a 'signature' to the contract. The person would have to give up something of theirs to become a shadow."

_This is all making sense_, my brain concludes. _Everything he says seems to fit perfectly. _I don't know why, but it actually...frightens... me, knowing this.

The room seemed to grow silent, and i didn't mind it.

There was one thing that was nagging my mind, and I'm sure it was the same for Jasper.

Those two brothers were _very_ intent on us, and they ignored everyone else.

Finally, Jasper said, "Are they....stronger then us?"

It was the stupidest, yet most logical question someone could ask.

"...._Much_," Carlisle confirmed, making me shudder. "Shadows and the devil control all life. All they have to know is your 'true name' and then your at the mercy of them."

"True name?," Jasper asked, dumbfounded.

At that same moment, i had a reclination of the past.

.Reclination.

"_What is your name?," Caleb suddenly asks._

"_Edward," I reply quietly. _

"_No. Your real name. Tell me your real name."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_What an imbecile," Caleb says with a 'tch'. The he sighs."Whatever. I'll find out your real name."_

.End If Reclination.

_He's trying to kill us. _

"Carlisle....," I murmur, officially mortified.

What is wrong with me? Why am i so scared?

"What is it, Edward? You look horrified,"Carlisle asks.

"He's...._Their_....trying to kill us..." Not even Jasper's waves of calmness can down my mortification.

"Excuse me?," Carlisle asks.

"Their trying to kill us," I reply. "Caleb and Ace Knight are tying to kill us."

"Are you serious?," Carlisle asks.

"Why would i joke about this?!," I yell, my temper chipping.

Jasper immediately rolls over vibes of calmness, but i can sense the sheer fear that is crossing his mind.

"You two must remember that this is all just a theory!," Carlisle exclaims. "Maybe everything is just a coincidence!"

But it's not a coincidence. I know it.

Those two are really trying to kill us.

_Why? _

"May i go?," I ask Carlisle.

"Of course," Carlisle replies. "But—"

I don't stay around to hear Carlisle's retraction.

I left to my room, and when i arrived, i slammed the door shut and grabbed my ipod, jamming the earphones into my ear. I set the volume very loud and closed my eyes, intent on listening to the music while i waited for school to start.

**._.**

I listened to Edward run upstairs and slam the door, until i turned back to Carlisle.

_Their trying to kill us. _

Somehow, i knew this was so. I always had then backhand feeling in my dead gut telling me that the two brothers were up to no good.

But somehow, i had become accustomed to the warm feeling that Ace caused me to have in my stomach.

Everything about Ace just made me feel this odd feeling in my stomach, and i had really liked this feeling.

But now there was a grip on my heart that i hadn't felt for such a long time. I felt betrayed, even though i always knew there was always something wrong.

I had been in idiot.

I've always been so curious of Ace—I still am. Even though i know what Carlisle said is most likely true, i feel like theirs still so much more to know.

Ever since i saw them in the forest—no, ever since i first _saw _him.

It was as if Ace was writing my own death, and i was following each line.

"Jasper," Carlisle says, "You are free to leave too."

"I have something to confess," I reply.

Carlisle raises a questioning eyebrow, and i take a stance that had been driven into my mind.

I place my clammy-feeling hands behind my back, clasping them together.

"During the Halloween party our school had held, me and Emmett had followed Ace and Caleb into the woods when they had suddenly left with a woman."

"Emmett has already—"

"I know more then Emmett," I reply, cutting him off.

"Okay then, go on."

Squeezing my hands to release the tenseness, i continue: "When i followed them, they were talking. She had touched Ace's face, and Ace had opened his eyes. I don't know if i was just being delusional, but i think i saw slanted lines in Ace's eyes. It could easily be just a misunderstanding of eye-sight. But then, the woman started talking, and Caleb was...was acting as though he could hear her. They kept speaking of something they called 'It' as though it was a person. I only picked up a few words, but taking it all into conclusion, the woman was warning them that they better come back or something bad would happen. I don't know, it could all just be a ruse."

Carlisle nodded understandingly.

It was quiet for a long while as he contemplated all the facts, and i stayed in that same position. I went over what had happened after the woman left, with Caleb and his spasm, but i didn't find it necessary to say

Finally, i said, "Do you really think your theory is true?"

"A theory is a theory, " Carlisle replied. But then, he nodded, looking serious and grave. "But yes, It would be surprising if i wasn't right."

"So their going to kill us?," I ask.

"They can only kill you when they figure out your true name."

"How will they do that?"

"I don't know, Jazz."

Knowing that was all Carlisle knew, i asked for leave, was granted, and then left to my room, wishing the day would move faster so i could get to school.

* * *

_Their not here_, I thought as i pulled into my parking space. Jasper seemed to notice the same thing, and he frowned.

We both got out of the car, wondering where the two mysterious brothers could have gone, but knowing deep in our lifeless hearts where.

_If what Jasper saw is true_, I thought, walking into class and setting my bag on the table. _They left for home. _

And even though i knew i was destined to death if Carlisle's theory was also true, i still felt this odd emptiness when Caleb didn't show up to class to sit beside me.

* * *

**Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other stuff you notice and complain about(just like i would xD)_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _

Like it, love it, hate it, maybe it? Review about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE**!: PLEASE, do NOT give up! ROMANCE is the main thing in the next chapter! I SWEAR it!(I've already written it, that's how i know xD)

**Chapter 8**

_Ace's POV_

"I love you Ace, remember that," Caleb whispered in my ear, his voice hushed even in my hearing. Brother leaned down in front of my, taking my hand.

Many times, i wanted Caleb to stop doing so. I didn't want him to protect me or swear his loyalty to my side. It just made me feel worse about the whole ordeal. But there were special times like this when i never wanted him to let go.

I wanted his hand to stay on mine, though it would have been better if they weren't shaking. Though maybe it was _my _hand trembling. Caleb's tender lips pressed against the back of my hand, and a warmth spread through me, even though it was quickly covered with an icy coldness.

I could feet tears prickle my eyes, and they managed to swim over the closed lids.

I placed my free hand over my mouth, trying to hold back the sobs. "Oh...g-god..."

Caleb stood up, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in close.

I took my hand away from my mouth, and they managed to crawl up brother's back and clench his school uniform.

I gripped it tightly, my fingers quivering.

_Please don't leave me. _

I couldn't say those words out loud; if i did, then everything would just be worse in the end.

I hated times like these; i absolutely despised them with all my being.

Punishment.

How long has my brother been watching over me with no complaint? He treats me like a young prince, and he is my knight in shining armor. He's willing to do anything for me, and that's what makes my heart rip into shreds during the crucial days where we are forced to be separated.

I never want him to leave my side. He's _my _protector. He's supposed to be when I'm happy and when I'm sad. To comfort me and guide me.

"NO!," I scream, ripping away from Caleb, pushing him off me. My eyes snap open, and i stare at him as though i don't even know him—as if he's my worst enemy. I bare my teeth, growling at him. Anger ripples through my body. I feel a liquid burn seep through my veins.

I take a step towards him, hissing wildly. What seem to be black ribbons ruffle in the air beside this negative white background, only centimeters away from the vaguely recognizable black shadowed being.

This man in front me...his eyes glow dangerously—he stares at my tattooed eyes with a saddened expression.

Wait...no, this is not some random man. This is Caleb. This is my _brother_.

I urgently snap out my faze, and my heart pounds in my ears. I can feel in against my chest.

"C-Caleb....," I choke out. All i see is a black mass with evil spirits floating around the body.

"Leave."

My breath hitches in my throat.

_Leave_.

A voice so cruel. So distant.

I take a step back from my brother, shaking in fear. Then, i quickly turned on my heel, running away from my brother.

* * *

_Caleb's POV _

I walked through the dark halls of the Southern part of the Castle, my hands placed by my side. I looked strait ahead, my lips pursed tightly together not to make a sound.

I ignored the looks glances of the shadows around me, not bothering to waste any of my glances on them.

I was searching for Iris.

Blood reeked the Southern Front, but i supposed that it reeked the whole Castle. The North was the same way, as well as the east and west.

I kept my eyes narrowed and face still, showing that i was not afraid of entering these _wretched _beings territory alone.

It was no puzzle to anyone who was It's follower—The North and the South were complete enemies.

Even if we worships the same leader or we did the same thing as the other, there was a deep rivalry between us, and no peace would ever be brought upon.

Even in your own house, there was never 'peace'. Everyone was an enemy, point blank. After all, this was _Hell. _

I saw Iris sitting on a staircase; her legs were crossed and her body was resting angled on a slanted piece of marble handrail.

Her eyes had been right to mine as soon as i saw her, as if she had seen me coming this whole time. A smirk played her face, and my stomach twisted in disgust.

I stopped in front of her, not saying a word.

I had gotten the point across, though, and she stood up smirking wider.

She drew her fingers across my cheeks, her nails raking into the skin so deep that my skinned ripped and blood splurged out. Her touch would seem so gentle, but that is just apart of her plan.

Swiftly, Iris's hand snapped away, and she began to walk around me, her short white uniform dress moving along with her.

"You would come," she said slowly, yet seductively, "All the way into the South's territory, just for that woman?"

My eyes narrowed, but then i smirked in amusement, recieving a heated glare from Iris.

"Did you know you look much better in darker colors?," I say mockingly. "White doesn't seem to fit that...._personality _of yours."

"Yet black," Iris says, her lips suddenly very close to my ears, "Looks oddly fantastic on you. Such a...._pity_." Iris laughs mockingly, continued to form circles around me.

"Tell me where she is," I say, my voice rendering seriousness.

"And if i don't?"

I was hoping she would say that. I slowly reach into my pocket, and then pull out a locket.

I dangle it in front of Iris's now wide, horrified eyes.

Iris quickly steps back, hissing as she bares her teeth.

"How did you—"

"Tell me where she is, or I'll open it," I threaten.

Iris's eyes narrowed in anger, and she stares at me with an unwavering look.

I stare back, not proposing any sign of backing down.

After many minutes, Iris finally sighs, shaking her head with annoyance.

"In the Eastern Garden, by the black roses," Iris finally says.

Swirling the locket around on my finger, i clench it, and then, it turns into air.

Without another word, i turn around, making my way towards the Eastern Garden. When i stepped into a shadow though, i vanished from their sights.

* * *

I arrived at the Eastern Garden seconds after my leave of the South Castle.

I still found it annoying how these gardens were so lush and beautiful to anyone but shadows. Finely trimmed green grass where no weeds were ever apparent. Vibrant colors from the magnificent flowers. The air smelled fresh and light, and the sky above had no cloud in sight.

The sun gleamed on the plants, which were constantly watered with small showers of rain time to time.

It was always like this....If you weren't a shadow.

To us, this was death row. This is where the death spirits lurked, moaning and crying out even louder then they were before. They clenched onto your ankles, trying to live.

The had no such grass or anything _living_; the ground was dry and black. Dead flowers popped out of the ground, limping with brown, dead disgust. The smell of death and blood hung in the air.

I saw her just where Iris had said she was.

Her hair was black and long, curly ringlets dispersing from her scalp all the way to the ground. She was naked, revealing her extremely pale, chalk-white skin. Her hair covered her large breasts, as it did with other important parts.

Her lips were a vibrant red—though it wasn't because of her lip stick. More of _blood_.

Her crimson eyes stared dully at the blooming life in front of her.

Her fingers were placed against the ground, and life splurged. Thorny vines wrapped around her hands and arms. Dark black roses bloomed, covering her skin.

I kneeled down in front of her watching her menstruations.

She completely ignored me. She acted as though i wasn't there; I was of no importance to her.

Finally, after many hours of patiently waiting, her lips began to move.

No sound came out, but her lips, yes, were moving.

I followed her lip movements, making out the sentence,

'Your brother is in unimaginable agony.'

"I don't care," I reply simply. I care nothing about my brother. I barely consider him a brother.

The thorns on the vine seep into Her skin, and blood starts to course out.

'You will soon be in unimaginable agony.'

I freeze at her words. I know they are true, my time is to come soon. Though telling someone they are about to be in pain is not something very light spirited.

But nothing is light spirited in hell.

Her lips start to move again, giving me the answer to what i came here for.

'You will get his true name,' her lips tell me.

_So I can kill him. _

"Here is payment," I inform, holding out my arm. You cannot gain something without giving something back in return.

In a snapping fast reaction, Her hands are wrapped around my arms, her fingers holding me in a death grip.

Her eyes gleam with nothing but hunger, and she open her mouth, biting down into my arm and ripping of a piece of flesh. The muscle and fat goes along with it, including the blood.

She chews on it and then gulps it down.

She starts eating away at my arm, the only sound being the rip and chew.

As she does this, i close my eyes tight. Moans and screams fill my ears, though i force myself not to scream.

It would always be better if i gave in, but i will never.

When She is done, all there is is bone.

Immediately, whining souls starts to crawl to my arm, taking it over. Everything begins to re grow—the blood cells, fat, muscle, skin.

They don't even realize what they have committed themselves to; something much worse then what they were experiencing here.

Standing up, i walked around from the girl.

Shadow's are everywhere—even night. _Night_, i actually a shadow. Shadows are darkness in the light—that's what we are.

We're not angels nor holly people. We do not serve God, nor do we believe in him. We're not light, happiness, or anything remotely _good_.

We're shadows—Demons. We serve Satin, the Devil. You don't have to believe in the Devil—most don't. Most believe in themselves—We're self centered. We are darkness, hate, and evil.

We kill to survive. We take your soul and damn it to a life of darkness.

That's what it means to be a Shadow.

I vanish from the premises, and then i reappear at a gate. Out of all the gates of the castle, this one, by far, is the largest.

Whoever passes these gates meet It, and are most likely tortured or killed.

Despite this, many people are usually jumbled around the gate. This is because even though the gate is very large and thick, you can still feel everything that is going inside. The emotions. You can smell the aroma of death and blood.

And then, when someone is killed and It doesn't vial it, you have a fresh soul.

I stand in front of the gate, where people from all around the castle are resting.

This gate is held in the center of the castle, and it is placed on the floor. No one dares to walk over it, though.

The only time someone can stand on it is when a fight is going on.

A fight is to the death. You will be ripped into shreds and eaten. Your soul, gone to whoever gets it first.

Well, except for me and that horrible being they call Ace. We have had many go's on this floor, but we never seem to die.

We've ripped off each others flesh enough times to kill each other.

I smirk when i hear a cry of agony, by eyes boring into the black crossing.

Ace was the one who released it—he had slipped. I let my hands trail against the soul-compacted gate(for it was made out of souls).

Pain rippled through my arms, and it went immediately towards my heart.

I choked on my breath as i felt daggers pierce my organ.

This was not because I was touching it—no, it was because I was having a relapse.

"Ace!," I cried, wanting to reach my dear brother.

All that came back was a cry.

But there was something off. I looked back up frantically, and no one was paying attention to me. Their lips were moving though, and i couldn't hear them.

I looked back to the gate, my eyes wide.

I could hear cries of agony and hatred and sorrow—though they weren't Ace's. They were the souls.

Names began to flash through my ears as they forced their way into my ears.

My heart started to race against the daggers that were attacking it.

I could see myself in almost a premonition way:

_Chains wrapped around me, constricting me from the souls that looked so delicious. I licked my lips, my eyes gleaming bright red as i looked at the bodies in front of me. I want to eat it all. The body the blood the soul. I needed it. My whole body pulsed with instinct and i strained against the chains tying me back. _

_Some people would call my expression mad-man-ish, but they wouldn't understand. I desired this. I needed it. _

I came out of my thoughts, and i quickly retracted my hands and ran away, disappearing in a shadow.

My time was close.

* * *

**Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other stuff you notice and complain about(just like i would xD)_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _

Like it, love it, hate it, maybe it? Review about it.

**AUTHORS NOTE**!: PLEASE, do NOT give up! ROMANCE is the main thing in the next chapter! I SWEAR it!(I've already written it, that's how i know xD)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I walked into class, handing a late slip to the teacher. He looked at my curiously, as if to ask, 'Where have you two been that last few days?'

I ignore him, walking to a seat beside Bella Swan way in the back of the class.

Ace chooses a seat in the front—one beside Eric Yorkie.

I notice the glance that Edward gives me. _Edward_.

I take a large breath and then force myself to keep my eyes on the board.

I did not want to go to school today, but i had no other choice. Just because something horrible happens, doesn't mean you should drop everything.

You forget about it, and move on.

This is a regular routine for me and Ace. Whenever we get back from trips like those, we don't spend much time together.

Healing time.

Then, we act as though nothing ever happens. Ace is usually the one to breach it, and i go along with it. How could i possible not? Currently, It's been three days.

The only thing remotely good that came out of that trip was that in the end, i was able to pig out as much as i could. But now i felt disgusted.

The day passed slowly. In classes, i never made contact with Ace, nor did i with Edward.

I kept my mouth shut, and i dazed off constantly.

I was tempted to leave school in third bell, but i didn't. It was P.E when i was forced to make contact with Edward.

I was not in the mood to deal with anything right now. I didn't even care about Edward's life. I felt sick.

My brother sat on the steps, his head resting on his backpack. His eyes were closed, and i was at least glad about that. I had enough of the look in his eyes before...

Even though i was supposed to be sitting out just like Ace due to my abilities, I had proved to be good on the field.

Me and Edward were forced in the same team, right beside each other.

Edward had been staring at me all day, and it just made me want to sink lower and lower into my seats.

Sometimes his lips even moved, asking me questions or saying a greeting. But i didn't reply. I just ignored him.

Like i said, I wasn't in the right feel to deal with anyone. Especially not him.

Maybe tomorrow it would be different, but right now, it was not.

Edward ran up to me, placing his hand on my shoulder and turning me around.

I felt his flinch when he skin touched mine, and i couldn't even smirk at him when he did so.

Edward's lips started to move, and i read them(even though i could hear him clearly).

'Where did you go?'

My next moved shocked Edward. Raising my hands, i signaled him my reply. 'I'm not in the mood. Leave me alone.'

Edward started using hand signals after my display, and he asked, 'Are you coming over to do the project? We were supposed to start last week.'

Edward was clearly stunned by my tired manor, and the fact that i used my hands to talk with him.

'I don't know,' I reply. 'Now please, just leave me alone.'

Edward's eyes widened, his mouth hanging loose in surprise.

I sighed, turning around and placing my hands up above me head, forming a diamond shape with my fingers as i bounced the volleyball to the other side of the net.

* * *

Ace and I sat on our couch, having just arrived from school. We were sitting on the far sides, away from each other.

"Jasper invited me over," Ace said after an hour or so of sitting like that.

_Crack_

"Edward did too," I replied.

_Crack. _

"We were supposed to start the project last week. Only logical," Ace continued quietly.

_Crack. _

I nod.

"Let's go then. Together," Ace finishes.

_Shatter. _

Blinking slowly, i stand up and grab Ace's hand, pulling him up from the couch and thrusting him upon me.

I wrap my arms around him, giving him a bear hug.

"I love you," Ace cries into my shoulder. "I love you."

He can repeat those words as much as he wants—I don't mind at all. I fully embrace them. I pull him in tighter, showing the same kind of affection.

After a while of hugging, we part, and i look into Ace's closed eyes. His lips are trembling, and their not smiling.

I poke Ace's cheeks, and he blushes bright pink. His lips quirk up in a smile.

Next, Ace throws his hand up, balling it into a fist. "THE CULLENS WE GO!"

I laugh, shaking my hand at his care-free attitude.

The hanging air that had hung between us is now broken, leaving a light, fun attitude.

Everything was back to normal—the past locked away in a cabinet to build.

* * *

My brother and I walked into the Cullen estate, not bothering to knock or ring the doorbell so that we could wait outside in the freezing cold.

Not that it mattered to us; nothing was cold or hot. But still, our bodies reacted against the weather.

Christmas was coming up a month and three quarters—or something like that—and the cullen manor was dressed beautifully.

Soft colored candles were placed around the house, some green and red. The house, even though there was no need for cooking since they couldn't eat, had the scent of sugar cookies, and it was strongest around the kitchen area. Ribbons of green and red lined the house, and there was fake snow on the area where the plasma t.v was resting.

Stockings hung underneath that on the wood, held in place by thumb tacks, and right beside the large television was a beautiful, lush green tree.

Ornaments and light fixtures were tied around in, and at the top there was a star. A green container was holding the tree in place and a red blanket was placed underneath that.

On this red blanket were piles of presents wrapped in decorative paper.

Ace walked over to the coffee table by the couch and dug into a bowl of glazed nuts, plopping them into his mouth.

I was much more interested, though, in the alluring white grand piano that was sitting across a hall in a separate, open room.

Without thinking, my legs began to move on their own. I didn't know why i was getting so excited.

Suddenly, i found myself stepping into a shadow, and I'm right beside the piano.

I stare at the gorgeous instrument in awe, running my fingers across the ivory keys. My fingertips tingle, and i find myself sitting down on the stool.

I place my hands on the piano, entranced.

Then, i press down, and I'm lost.

._.

I notice his scent immediately, and i almost fly down the stairs. Jasper, who is already standing at the steps, though hidden behind the wall, grabs my arm and pulled me out of sight also.

We peek through the corner, watching the two brothers.

It took a good thirty three seconds before I see Caleb—the person who had said _please _to me earlier, even though he was supposed to be killing me(if Carlisle's theory was true)—do something amazing.

His eyes land on the room that rests my pearl white piano. He stares at it for a long moment, seeming captivated by it. He starts to walk swiftly towards the room, and then he _vanishes_.

Even to my eyes, he physically _disappeared_. My eyes widened in shock; _He....he just vanished_.

That's when i heard it; The tone was magnificent.

It was of something i had never heard of before—not just the piece, but the style. Everything about it made my feel a brimming warmth in my cold, lifeless heart.

I was unconnected from Caleb only once, when i saw his brother's head turned right towards us.

His eyes were closed, but his intention was enough. He was not smiling, but a frown....?

He seemed sad; depressed in some sort of way.

Seemingly ignoring us, Ace walked towards the room, stopping in front of the door. _He _did not vanish. Maybe i was beginning to see things?

My legs began to move, taking me down the stairs. Jasper followed me.

The both of us stopped in the doorway besides Ace, listening on the unexplainable profound music that was filling our ears.

I was momentarily distracted when Caleb's brother quickly turned around and ran upstairs, Jasper following him.

I leaned against the wall, continuing to be tranced into the music.

Then, he did something that stunned me beyond belief.

**you act as if**

**its weird for me to**

**think you might be with**

**someone else who**

**is having what i had**

**you smile with when im sad**

**just those thought they make me mad**

**why dont you just**

**tell me that you**

**are so deeply lost**

**and you dont want me to**

**be around, be visible**

**make a sound, be difficult**

**girl just say whats critical**

**theres no other way to go**

**when youre driving a one way road**

**just be real and let me know**

**before i lose all control**

**theres no use in holding on**

**if you'd rather be alone**

**should i stay or should i go**

**oh its your call**

I have never heard a voice so...original. It wasn't a harmonized melody brought upon from the heavens, but Caleb was definitely blessed with a beautiful voice.

There was something in his style, just like his piano playing, that made you totally captivated...

Suddenly, Caleb's head snapped around, his eyes boring strait into mine.

My eyes widened, my lips parted as if to say something, but finding nothing eligible.

"Did you buy the ingredients?"

"What?," I say, confused.

"The _project ingredients_," Caleb says with more emphases.

Mentally smacking myself, i nod. "Yes."

"Then let's go," Caleb says, standing up from the stool and walking past me. He ran upstairs, grabbing the bag he had dropped on the floor.

_Wait..._, I ponder as i slowly make my way up the stairs. _Why would he need to put more emphases if all i put was 'What'? No, I'm thinking this over to hard_.

Walking upstairs, Ace runs flies down past me, Jasper following in pursuit.

I glance at him, and he glanced at me. Our glanced collide for a millisecond—

_Will you be okay, Jasper?_

_I'll be fine. You? _

_Hopefully. _

— and then flash back to their original owners.

* * *

I sat on Edward's bed(couch), my heart drumming in my chest. I could hear it clearly, and it was particularly _annoying_.

There was no need for me to be so timid though—if She was right—which she always was—then i would know Edward's name soon. I know I was angry because i had been so caught up the in the moment when i saw that piano that i didn't know that people were watching me.

Ace must have been heartbroken....

It was then that Edward decided to join me in his room.

Even though i had asked him if he had the supplies, i guess it didn't matter. We had to use the kitchen anyway, and Ace and Jasper were currently.

"Hello," Edward greeted me.

I didn't reply. I wanted to scold myself for showing him my weak side; i felt like slapping myself over and over.

There we're reasons why we stayed away from human kind after we fed(there were reasons why we didn't even make contact with them unless we wanted to kill them) and that was percisely one of them.

But now, i was becoming inpatient. I wanted to have control over Edward; i wanted him to do things....I wanted him to die.

His soul would be so delicious—the immortal ones were always the best. So many emotions buried deep inside them. And _memories_, oh _god_, _memories!_

Even though humans had beating hearts and supposedly 'warm' blood, it wasn't that special. Maybe it was just me, though.

No, humans had 'fragile' emotions while vampire's had '_extremely _fragile' emotions. When you live forever, how could you not? The same thing with memories; humans forget—it's apart of their nature. But not vampires; they can never forget. All they could possibly forget is their past as a human.

In reality, just like i said, vampire's were better then humans. Their souls, anyway.

Edward sat down beside me, and his eyebrows were furrowed together. I knew he was trying to figure out what had happened to me earlier.

Where i had been for a whole weak, why i had been so weak-like in front of him. I had said _please_...

Standing up, I bent down and picked up a very large book. The covering had been shed off it(not a surprise, hardback books with paper covering are _horrible_) so i had to open it to find out the name.

_Eldest _it read.

"Hm," I murmured. I glanced to Edward, who's eyes were dead set on me.

_I'll just ask him out. _

"I've read them book before," I said softly, sitting down. "It's really good."

Edward didn't reply. He seemed too stunned. I could tell what he was wondering—what is with his mood changes?

I had to keep my eyes from rolling as i opened the book. I let my hand caress the smooth pages.

Then, i started to read out loud.

" Eragon stared at the dark tower of stone wherein hid the monsters who had murdered his uncle, Garrow.

He was lying on his belly behind the edge of a sandy hill, dotted with sparse blades of grass, thorn-bushes, and small, rosebud-like cactuses. The brittle stems of last years foliage pricked his palms as he inched forward to gain a better view of Helgrind, which—"

Edward's large hand placed over the book, blocking my view. I looked up, curious.

"Why are you acting like this?," he asked.

"What do you mean?," I reply.

"Your acting _nice_. Ever since you came back..."

A small smile graced my lips. "Do you not like it when I'm nice?"

"I know what you _are_," Edward hissed.

I raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Oh, really?"

"Yes," Edward says firmly.

"Hmm," I murmur. I set down the book, and then i grab Edward's shoulder pushing him to the bed. My face is only inches away from his.

My heart burns; _I can get it right now...all i have to do it..._

My lips twitch; they want to press against Edward's so badly. That was the easiest way to get a persons name—kiss them on the lips.

But...It didn't feel like the right time. _No_, i thought blinking slowly, _It's not time yet. _

"Let's go hiking together," i whisper in his ear. "Tomorrow. Let's go hiking."

"...what...?," Edward murmurs. I lean up staring into his eyes intently. "Tomorrow. I'll come over here at twelve."

Edward was clearly stunned. I rolled my eyes, grabbing the book and opening. Then, i began reading.

* * *

My eyes lowered as i listened to the majestic music tuning into my ears.

Finally, i couldn't stand it anymore. Pushing myself off the wall, i quickly ran upstairs. Even though i had no clue what Jasper's room looked like, i could sense where everything was. I laid down on a cushioned couch, sighing heavily as I buried my head in the cushions.

Jasper came up, and he stopped at the door—as if he didn't want to enter his own room.

"What's wrong?," he asks quietly. I could sense the hesitance in his voice, but there was more concern. "Do you not like listening to your brother?"

"I personally think it's none of your business, Jasper," I reply. _Oops_.

Jasper seemed stunned by the statement. He had never heard me...act this way before...

"Uh," I murmur, siting up. "Sorry."

"N-no," Jasper stuttered. "Your right. It's none of my business."

I couldn't help but smile happily at his words. He's such a nice person underneath that shield...

"So...you got the stuff, right?," I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, y-yeah."

"Okay!," I screech happily, throwing my fist in the air. "Time to make some crystals!"

I stand up and run down the stairs, my hand caressing the wall, though it didn't go against the board that happened to be on it.

Jasper chased after me, and i felt my heart pulse against my chest.

_If only I could see you, Jasper...you'd be so beautiful..._

Even if my brother hated the vampires guts, i couldn't help but love Jasper. No one needed eyes to see the beauty. And i wasn't talking about physical beauty—no, i was talking about internal beauty. Looks mean nothing to me.

But...it wasn't as if my brother hated the vampires. It's all just this stupid front he puts up...If _he _would just open _his _eyes, then he would see Edward for what he truly is...Not just some damned soul...

But i couldn't be talking; I only liked Jasper. He's the only one who stood out to me. He's the only one that....

I became conscious that my eyes were slowly creaking open.

"Ugh," i said under my breath, squeezing them shut again. _I'm a monster no matter what i think...._

Leaning over the counter, i squeeze the edge, and i can feel it begin to crack underneath the pressure.

_I don't want to kill him. I don't want to kill him. But he would just taste..._

Jasper stepped into the kitchen behind me, and i immediately stood up strait, smiling widely.

"Hey jazz!"

"Hey....again."

I laughed at that. "So, i guess it's time to start making this baby, right?"

"Yes."

Jasper walked over to a table, and he set a bag upon it. He opened the back, and started to take stuff out.

I listened to his movement, leaning against the counter.

._.

Even though i had heard his footsteps, i was still shocked when he pressed against me. His whole front body. Jasper's arms layered mine, and his hands placed overtop of mine also.

I almost dropped the egg when he came in contact. The only thing that would made this better was if Jasper had a boner.

I grinned, but Jasper, of course, didn't see it.

"Be careful," Jasper said.

_I'll never be careful around you, Jasper_, I think lustily. _That's impossible. _

I switch our hand position so that my hand are placed on top of Jasper's. Jasper was now holding the egg. (A/N: Omg i am pissed off at myself. I accidently put silver crystals when i meant Geode of Blue Copper Sulfrate crystals. Please don't kill me, I'm sorry!)

Jasper's hand started to move to the edge of the sink, and he lightly tapped the egg against it. His hands were stiff against mine—he still couldn't get used to the feeling of my skin. I wanted to tell him to relax, but i didn't. I like Jasper cautious around me(more cautious then he usually is, apparently).

Jasper's thumbs moved forward and grabbed the insides of the egg. His hand arched, and he opened the egg. The contents spilled out—i could hear them splatter against the sink.

"Can you crack eggs one-handed?," I ask, my tone of voice innocent.

"I don't cook much," he says.

"Do you like following people, much?," I ask. My tone is so sweet, it's probably _sickening_. "You followed me. Remember that?"

"Ace, i already told you that it wasn't like that."

"Sure, that wasn't your first intention," I say, laughing a little afterwards. Slowly, i began to turn around, and i press my body against Jasper's. I hope he can feel my boner, and i think he can, since his whole body tensed so tight i thought he would never become relaxed again. Due to the fact i was short and he was unbearably tall, I only went to his throat.

But even though i had this disadvantage, the effect would be the same. "But what"—I press my body more again him, and i thrust my hips with an extra harshness—"are you intentions now?"

I could feel the growl vibrating in Jasper's throat. _He wants me. _

Suddenly, a light thud and numb-hit strikes my back. To a human, they would probably crying out in pain, but I'm not a human, sadly.

Jasper's hands are gripping my shoulders tightly—his knuckles might be whiter then death pale now. Jasper isn't breathing—nope, not even a hitch.

"Please," he whispers.

I wish i could open my eyes and see his expression, but i know i cant.

I stay there in silence for a moment, before i sigh. "Okay."

"...Thank you."

"Don't. I have one condition."

"And that is?," Jasper said curiously, letting go of my shoulders.

"Tomorrow. Come to my house and help me set up decorations."

"Your brother," Jasper breathed. "He doesn't—"

"My brother isn't going to be there tomorrow."

"Oh..."

"So yeah," I say. "Tomorrow. Come meet me. Early too. We have to buy some stuff."

"You guys can't _buy _anything," Jasper chuckles. "You don't even have a car to get you home."

"Thanks for the reminder," I scold laughingly. "Sooo..."

"Okay," Jasper finally says. "I'll go with you."

"Yay!," I eep, jumping up and down and clapping. I step on Jasper's foot, and stop, asking if he was alright—it's what a normal human would do.

Jasper was okay.

That was good.

_At least this time, he didn't run away from me. _

**

* * *

Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other stuff you notice and complain about(just like i would xD)_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _

Like it, love it, hate it, maybe it? Review about it.

Authors Note: Well, FINALLY some romance! Lol, happy? It's not all dark and gloomy anymore, now is it? Or is it? Dun dun duuuuuun. Lol, PLEASE REVIEW. I BEG YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_My body was moving beyond my control, and for some odd reason, i didn't want too. I had become accustomed to the fact that i would always be controlled—either by 'It' or Ace—so it was a surprise when I wanted to break the chains that were always restricting me. _

_I could feel myself bleeding because those chains were impossible to break. _

_But i couldn't do nothing—I had to do something. There's this...weird feeling in my heart. I don't understand it one bit. _

_I can hear voices, but their not the horrible moans and cries of the souls which rot in the world. Their voices, though, it's only one voice. One beautiful, amazing voice. _

_And i can't believe I'm hearing the voice. _

_Not because it's gorgeous and it doesn't hurt me—no. It's because this voice, this voice is the one of the soul i want to have so bad. _

_It was Edward's voice. _

My eyes slowly opened, though i was admitted to the same darkness i was in my overly frightening(and i had no clue to why it was that) dream.

Though they say it's impossible for us to sleep—just because it is, there is really no point(we still can, though)—there is always a time during a ritual—the 'knock out' is always worse during blood matters—where once it ends, your body simply turns off.

Damn how i hate these damn rituals...

I sat up, slumping over. I looked over to Ace, who was on the floor—just like me—sound 'asleep'.

I stared at him for a while, contemplating his expression. It was a mixture of pain and anger.

Just great. He was still under the influence.

I stood up silently, making sure not to disturb Ace.

I walked over to him and gazed down, careful to not touch him. I wished i could comfort him, but what would that do?

Biting my bottom lip, i turned around and, with ghostly footsteps, walked over to the doors. My hand was on the knob when Ace said something that caused me to go rigid.

"I hate you."

No matter how many times he said that, i still couldn't get used to it. Hate...such a complicated word that is so hard to describe.

Ace always means pure hate. Always.

No love, no passion. Just hate.

I can clearly understand why, too. Because in reality, it _is _my fault. Everything is my fault.

I couldn't dislike anything about Ace. Not his truths, not his lies. I could never hate Ace like he hates me.

I didn't reply to Ace's words; I opened the door, and i left too my room.

* * *

I walked into the Cullen Manor, wrapped in a white coat with a light color fur hood.

"Edward get your fuckin ass down here!," I hollered up the stairs. I guess i could have been more kind about it, after all, today _was _the day. But i did have to get back to my normal self, now didn't I?

Even if I had that stupid dream, it didn't mean one bit to me. All Edward is is a juicy, delicious soul for my being.

That's all anyone is. Except Ace, of course.

I glanced at the piano. The way it stood there, glimmering with marble beauty—it was as if pure souls made it up. 'Pure souls' are what we call pure people. Pure people are the best souls anyone can ask for—they even surpass vampires. All that pureness that makes them up...when it turns into blackness, it's like mounts of gold.

I licked my lips at the thought of meeting a pure soul—I was tackle it as soon as i saw it.

The piano though, made my heart clench. No matter how well i could play or sing, i was nothing. _Nothing_. I couldn't hear my own notes, it was useless to me. The stares of awe and the opened mouths...all just disgusted, mocking expressions to my eyes.

I turn on my heel and walk over to the kitchen which, thankfully, has food in it. Most likely for the werewolf—those dogs can get really hungry. Though it's expected, really—their original form is a carnivore, for fucking's sake.

Opening the drawers, i start getting hungrier and hungrier. When you don't eat souls every day it can come to be like that. I could wipe out their whole kitchen and still be hungry.

Humming, i grabbed two peaches from the fruit drawer(i still can't believe they actually put it in the assigned places) and took out a cutting board and pan. I grabbed a peeler and set the peach on the white board, starting to shed away the skin.

I really hate people who put their peaches in the refrigerator—they turn as hard as apples.

Done with the peeling, i grabbed a knife and started to cut. I made sure to be careful around the gigantic seed-nut in the center. I set down the peaches and then put the pan on the stove, setting it on medium-high.

Snatching up the olive oil, i poured one half ounce of it into the pan evenly.

While the pan heated up, I opened the white sugar holder and took a few pinches, sprinkling them on the peaches evenly.

When the pan heated up enough, i carefully placed the peaches into the pan, and i knew that they were simmering.

I walked over to the fridge and took out the vanilla ice-cream, setting it on the counter.

I flipped the peaches before i reached in a cabinet and grabbed a bowl while my other hand went into the drawer and groped for a spoon.

Setting it right beside the ice-cream, i undid the top to let it soften.

I flipped the peaches until they were lightly brown on both sides, and then i took the pan off the heated burner.

Taking the spoon, i dug it into the vanilla ice-cream and then dumped it into my bowl. One it was full enough, i took the pan and leisurely put the peaches on top. The ice-cream melted under the heat, and the glaze part of the peaches mixed in with it to form brown goo.

Deciding to be rude like i always was, i left the ice-cream on the counter and pan on the stove while i sat down on the arm of the couch, digging into my peaches-and-ice-cream.

(**A/N**: That is actually a real recipe, be free to use it. The peaches should take about 3-5 minutes)

Edward had came down when i was taking out the peaches, and he had been watching me the whole time.

"Pervert," I grumbled before i thrust a piece of ice-cream into my mouth.

In reality, that could have been a perverted mood. Seriously, who just watches someone cook for five minutes without saying a word?

But if you consider me being 'deaf' and i wouldn't be able to hear him(though i _would _be able to) then it could just be he tried to get my attention, or knew he couldn't get it, so he didn't say anything.

Still.

Edward was leaning on the stairs, his arms crossed. His eyes were intently placed on me, and i was very pleased by that.

_That's right, become infatuated by my presence. Only think about me. Only me. _

When had i ever become so possessive, i had no clue.

Finally, to my great dislike, Edward turned to the kitchen and started to clean up my mess.

I did smile, though, through my disappointment. Edward was cleaning up _my _mess.

He was being _my _bitch.

What made me so eager about that? Well, I've always been eager about people doing that stuff...(Ace was a no-no, if you _still _don't understand the fact that i don't like Ace lifting a single finger).

I stared at Edward the whole time, even when he had finished.

_Hmm, i wonder..._

I looked down at my empty bowl, and then let go of my spoon, which landed inside it. Then, i held it out to Edward.

Edward gazed at me with a confused face, but i could tell he wasn't _really _confused.

I stayed their for a few long seconds, before Edward grabbed the bowl and i let go. Edward walked back to the kitchen, and started to wash it in the sink.

_Yes!_, my head cheered. _Your so amazing! _

The grin that had been plastered on my face immediately went away—as fast as a slap.

'Yes, your so amazing.'

_Wait. No..._

I blinked, and i forced myself to believe i was talking about myself.

Fuck, Edward, you damn asshole.

Edward came back to me, and he asked, "Are you ready to go, Caleb?"

I stared at him. _I only want his soul_, I chanted in my head. Yes, that right. That's the only thing i want from this cursed vampire.

Edward raised an eyebrow, and he lifted his hands. 'Caleb?,' He asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts, and gritted my teeth, growling. I stood up and pushed past him, making sure that the force of the push made him loose his balance a little.

I was just about to vanish outside(it didn't matter if he saw me, it would just feed the suspicion, and he had already seen me) when Edward grabbed my wrist.

My head snapped around, and i glared at Edward, scowling. "What?!," i hissed.

"I know who you are," Edward whispered.

"Oh, do you? Took you forever, i swear! How many hints do you have to get to find out something so goddamned obvious!"

What was this anger boiling inside me?

"You know what, Cullen?!" I twisted my hand around, and now Edward was in my grip. "You should be fucking glad i don't rip your damn arm off! ," I cry, and i flick my wrist, bend Edward's back. The bone shattered as i snapped it many different ways in a lightning fast action.

Edward cried out in pain, and i let go.

I was breathing hard on the inside.

Taking a step back, i slowly smirked. "When you get your hand fixed, come find me. I'll be waiting, bastard."

With that, i left, my heart thumping wildly in excitement.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

Alice came running down when Caleb left. I was sitting on the arm of a chair, hissing in pain.

I couldn't believe that sort of reaction— how the hell had he gotten so angry? Now, my hand and wrist were broken in many ways more the one, and it _hurt_.

And how worse would it have been if he took my arm off?

I was trying to straiten out my bones and muscles, and Alice was barely helping.

"Didn't you see that was going to happen?," i asked her rudely.

"No, Edward. I told you they were sketchy," Alice replies, and she takes one of my fingers and snaps it back into place.

I was about to curse back at her, but i forced my mouth shut. This wasn't Alice's fault. It was mine—I'll admit it. I knew he was sensitive about being touched, _and _he was out to kill me.

Just the anger...I hadn't expected such an outburst of utmost _rage_. Yesterday, he had been so...so mild. Today he had blown up.

I was half expecting him to laugh at me in a mockingly way, but i never guessed he would shatter my whole hand.

Damn it hurt too.

I was still pushing my bones back into place when Alice said, "You shouldn't go."

"Why not?," I asked.

Alice looked at me as though i was a stupid mut. "He's trying to kill you!," she exclaimed wildly, something that she _never _did. Her tone was mixed with concern and...anger? Yes, my little sister was rageful today.

"You _and _Jasper! The black-haired one is trying to kill Jasper! Edward, why can't you see this?! That _thing _just broke your hand!"

I stood up quickly in fury, raising my hand to slap her. How _dare _she call Caleb a _thing_! "Alice!," i scolded. "Don't you _ever _say that again!"

Alice gazed at me, confusion and hurt clearly written on her face. I realized what i was about to do—I was about to _slap _her. I had actually gotten angry—not annoyed, not irritated—at her.

All because she insulted Caleb. My murderer. My blood singer. My...love.

_Oh god_, my mind thought breathlessly.

I collapsed on the chair, my hand fully recovered. I placed my hand on my head, as if trying to change my thoughts.

Did i love the one who was trying to kill me? The one that hated me?

_No_. I shook my head slowly, my eyes bulging. I couldn't accept that i had a burning passion for him in my dead heart. I couldn't...

"Edward," Alice said so softly it was almost as though a ghost had said it. "Oh Edward I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Even though I had hunter only three days before, i was famished. Taking one hand away from my head, i located it on my mouth, where i could feel my fangs extended against my gums.

My throat was dry as the desert, and it was so tight i felt like i was suffocating.

I covered it with my other hand, trying to feel _something _to tell me I was actually living. I tried to breath, but it was a choked feeling. It was nothing.

"Edward!," Alice gasped in surprise. She took a cautious step back, and I'm glad because i definitely did not want to attack her.

If i was smarter, and maybe less experienced—like Jasper—I might've left to go to a different state to go hunting.

But not even Jasper, if he was given my position, would go. I highly doubt he would, anyway.

_I have to go see him. I'm not going to let him control me like he is. I'm going to find out all about him, and i absolutely will _not _let him get my soul. _

I stood up quickly, and i was at the door a millisecond later. But Alice's small hand was wrapped around my arm.

I looked at her, and my heart dropped when i saw her sad, worried eyes. "Please Edward," She pleaded, her tone desperate. "Don't go see him."

I peered at her.

"I'm sorry."

Caleb had changed me.

Alice looked _broken _when i pulled out of her grasp and ran out the door.

* * *

I was waiting for Edward by a tree about two miles away from their house.

I hadn't been waiting long, maybe a minute or two. At that same moment, Edward appeared. He was running, and when i looked at his hand, i realized it was just peachy perfect.

"Hello," I greeted, not able to keep the smirk off my lips. "How was Alice?"

"None of your business, Caleb," Edward replied.

I snorted, uncrossing my arms and leaning back up from the tree. "Sure."

Edward's eyes narrowed. I simply grinned wider.

"So, ready for the trip, dear Edward?," i asked.

"_Dear_?," he said with emphasis.

"Yes, _dear_. Now, wanna hear what this whole trip is about?"

Edward raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Questions," I said gleefully. "You can ask _all _the questions you want."

Edward's eyes widened to orbs. I could just hear is thoughts: Is he serious?!

"Oh yes, I'm serious," I laugh. "Dead serious."

"Will you hurt me again?," he asked.

"Mmm."

Technically, at the end of the day, i _would _end up hurting him by knowing his true name, but i knew he was talking about physical body pain.

"That hurt?," i chuckle mockingly. "Oh, I'm _sorry_."

Sarcasm is my best friend.

Edward's eyes narrowed, and he glared at me. "I have allot of questions to ask, _Caleb_," he hissed.

_God he is so fun to play with_, i thought absently. It was true—I _loved _messing around with Edward. His reactions were so cute it was unbearable. He would blush so many times around me if he could. And i could imagine it perfectly—his cheeks would turn bright pink, and they would glow with heat.

And when i touched him....

I shuddered at the thought. I was going to touch him today—those lips, too.

His lips would be so soft and pucker, they would tremble under my own. Oh fuck and his eyes...his eyelids would sweep down, covering the hazel orbs. But not before i could see that lusty, needy, passionate glance of his.

I licked my lips, and a quick lapse of fear exploded in Edward's expression before it died down.

I notice his hands were clawing the inside of his jacket, and Edward was keeping his mouth oddly clamped tight. His throat failed to move—not even gulp.

Oh, he was _starving_.

_I wonder if he can get through all his questions without tackling me_, I though joyously.

"Where are we hiking too?," i asked him.

"What?," Edward asked, confusion sewn into his tone. "You invited me to go hiking and you don't even know where we're hiking too?!"

I shook me head. "No. But..."

I stepped closer to Edward. "You do, don't you? You know these woods pretty well, right? You _hike _in them about every two weeks or so, _right_?"

Edward's throat moved this time, and it looked as thought he was trying to swallow a lump that had formed.

I winked, crossing my arms and leaning back on my leg, waiting for his answer.

"I...Yes," Edward finally choked out. "Our family likes to travel allot."

It was funny how the Cullen's tried to keep up their secret even though i had said it right to their faces that i knew what they were.

Adorable.

Nothing like sweet, little Alice. "I see," I say. "So, now that you said you knew the forest well, how about you choose a place to hike too."

Edward's jaw clenched. He rolled it to both sides a few seconds later, trying to relax it, before he murmured, "What if you don't like the place we're going to?"

"It's a _forest_. Trees and moss, Edward," I say sarcastically.

Edward grimaced. "Okay..."

"Then lead the way."

Edward started walking and I followed after him, ready to be hit with questions.

"You are very confusing," Edward finally told me after about five minutes of walking. "Everything about you."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?," i ask.

Edward raised his head to nod, and then stopped. "I don't know," he replied, glancing at me for half a second before his eyes darted away. "It's just a statement. I don't understand you at all."

"Is that hard for you?," i ask. "Are you so used to understanding people that you get scared when you cant? Are you just self-centered and full of yourself?"

Edward's next statement actually surprised me.

"Yes," he whispered lowly.

I almost stopped, i was so stunned. _He will admit that what i said is true? He won't fight back? He actually...wow_.

"Man," I laugh darkly. "I was right. You Cullen's are just soppy story pity vampires that hate themselves."

"That's not true," Edward replied sternly, and i looked at him.

"That's not true," Edward said again, shaking his head. "We don't take pity on ourselves, and we don't hate what we are."

I snort. "Sure."

"I'm _serious_," Edward scolds, stopping and glaring at me.

I ignore him, continuing to walk. "The blonde bitch doesn't seem to think that way."

Edward catches up to me a few seconds later. "No. Ever since Alice got into her life, she's mellowed down. Now, she wouldn't do _anything _to become human again."

"But she will do _some _things."

"We all would. I don't want to be like this."

"That's what confuses me," I suddenly say, glancing at Edward. "Tell me the reason why you would give being a vampire up. You're a legend, your gorgeous, your immortal, you never die, your skin is harder then diamond. You can date anyone you want, and then you can kill them without ever being noticed."

"True," Edward says, shrugging. "But...we watch everyone die. All of our friends, everyone we love. They all just grow old right in front of our eyes, and then drop dead. And sometimes, i would like to feel pain."

"Emo."

"No. You wouldn't understand unless your like us. I want to feel a blade rip into my flesh, and i want to feel the sting."

"Did you enjoy it when i broke your hand?," I question.

"It was unexpected, so no. I wasn't expecting you to burst out like that."

"You won't find me apologizing."

"I wasn't expecting you too. Being gorgeous," Edward goes on, "Is...annoying. People follow you around, and they want you to love them like they love you. But we can't love them back—their going to die. I'm glad when they give up."

"That's harsh," I laugh.

"Mhm."

It goes silent, and i sigh, digging my foot into the dirt and propelling myself upward another step. Edward goes on.

"Your skin," he announces.

I grin. "It's lovely isn't it? Your skin feels nice, though."

"It's hot and cold at the same time," he drawled, dismissing me. "How?"

"It's my nature," I affirmed.

"Nature as what?"

"Ooooh no you don't Edward!," I exclaim. "That's against the rules! Make sure you don't break anymore, or you'll be sorry!"

I hear his gulp. "Can we talk about your brother?"

"No. That's Whitlock's information."

"H-how did you know his human name?!," Edward gasps.

"He's not human?," I responded with fake fright and confusion. "Well now, that's really scary!"

"Caleb..."

"Don't 'Caleb' me," i growl. "You whine way to much."

"Where'd you go last week?"

"Home," i stated monotonously. "Well, some people would consider it like that."

"How do you consider it?"

"_Hell_."

"Is that supposed to be a metaphor?"

"If i answer, you could just've broken a rule."

"Never mind then," Edward muttered.

I could tell he was becoming agitated quick, and it made me want to burst out laughing.

Edward stopped asking questions for a while, and that somewhat disappointed me. I wanted Edward to get more irritated, i wanted to see him angry. Like when i first came over to his house.

I let my fingers push against the trees, and i could feel them whimper beneath my touch. I don't know if Edward noticed, but everything i touched with my hands died. It started out with a spot, but in a few days, the whole thing would die.

Life was useless to me.

Edward started his questions up after a while, and i was glad. This certain question was why i had been 'nice' to him yesterday.

I mocked him on considering that 'nice' and he replied that with my attitude, it was. That definitely got me to laugh. Edward acted like he knew me so well; he was obviously a stalker, any way you look at it. But i was a stalker too, when you ponder about it.

I acted in an innocent way i knew Ace would do with Jasper. We were both trained to be very well actors, as you can see.

Ace was a much better actor then me, actually, for Edward did not seem that crazed over my accusation as Ace had told me Jasper did.

"Do you not like it when I'm 'nice', as you so kindly put it?"

"It's weird."

"If you haven't noticed, Edward, _I'm _weird."

Edward nods, and he gulps again. "I know."

"Oh that's lovely, bastard! You just agreed i was weird! You don't tell people that!"

Edward turned to look at me, and he had his lady-killer, stupid, annoying...gorgeous...perfect crooked smirk on his damned face. He winked at me, and i growled at him.

"No, you don't tell _girls _their weird."

"You bastard!," i cry, punching his shoulder. The bone break in half, and Edward shrieked to my likings.

"Stop fucking hitting me!," he roars as he puts the bone back into place.

"You called me a girl," i retorted.

"No i didn't!"

"Yes you did. Hurry up."

I had kept walking, so when Edward stopped to fix his shoulder, a distance had grown between us.

He asked me other small questions—about the death of the student who had been in out grade at out school. I knew Iris had done it, but i didn't tell him about it. He asked a question about why i was mean to him, and i only laughed.

"Are you human?," he finally questions, his tone crying tiredness.

I stop, and so does he. Then, i advance on him.

I'm so close.

"Yes," i whisper in his ear. "I _am _human."

That's when he does something that shocks me into silence.

Edward wraps his arms around me, pulling me flat against him. His lips are right by my ear, and i shudder when his cool voice laces into my head.

"Your not deaf, Caleb. You haven't been looking at my lips at all, and we aren't doing hand signs. You can hear my voice clearly. And no, Caleb. I know who you are. I've seen you vanish out of nowhere. I know _you're _the one who killed that classmate. And know what else i know?"

Edward pulls me in tighter.

"You want me."

Everything goes silent. My eyes are bulging wide, my mouth is dropped. I don't know why—I knew he had known all this.

Even though he was wrong on the kid, he had known everything else. I had practically said it right in front of his face.

But...

_You want me_.

Yes, i did want him. And i knew he knew that I wanted his soul—that's what he meant.

But my heart...this damn thing....or is it my brain? I don't know, but their's something more...there is...I want...

No.

I want his soul.

And only his soul.

"Edward," i say huskily in his ear.

Edward tenses, and i know i am free from his tight grasp.

"Eeeeeedward." I moan it this time, passionate and full. It's a whimper-ish moan that I know is making him go wild.

I thrust my hips against him, and Edward groans.

_Yes_.

I push my body tightly against him, and one of my hands slithers down to his ass, where it squeezes it tightly.

"Ah!," Edward cries out.

_Moan for me_, my mind coaxes. _Moan in the pleasure that I'm giving you, Edward. _

I feel my pants tightening, and i grin. I grind against him, and i push him against a tree.

Edward's hands are clapsed around my ass now, and he's groping it while he thrusts his hips against mine, rubbing his boner against me.

It feels so good, and my heart is pounding in excitement.

I want to kiss him.

I start pecking up his neck, though i suck on one spot just below his chin. I nibble at the flesh, then caress it with my tongue, receiving pent up gasps from the vampire.

_So close_.

I start to kiss his cheek, which i knew would be beet red if he were human. I can feel the corner of his lips.

_Almost there—_

"Caleb!," Edward gasps, and he pulls my head back with a hand that had suddenly gotten in my hair without me knowing.

And that's when i see it.

His lusty, passionate gaze. His eyes are clouded, misty, with the hunger of me. His eyelids are halfway over them, and i can imagine pink, rosy cheeks...

His pink, pale lips are parted— i can see his tongue.

Then, Edward thrust my head forward, and our lips lock.

A white light explodes in front of my eyes, and information starts to flood into my mind.

Everything.

I grin widely, and i push Edward off me, though I'm the one who is stumbling backwards.

I crash into another tree, and my hands claw into the bark.

I'm panting hard, and my heart is beating wildly in my chest.

A grin is plastered on my face, and i know that i must look deranged.

Edward stares at me with horror and confusion.

I start to laugh. It's low and slow at first, but it ends up into a roar.

I can't even believe it.

I know Edward's true name.

Edward is mine.

**

* * *

Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other stuff you notice and complain about(just like i would xD)_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _

Like it, love it, hate it, maybe it? Review about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

My eyes popped open when the first rays of the burning star in the sky managed to go through the trees and splash into the angle directed right into my eyes. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, even though they wouldn't be opening anytime soon.

I yawned like a cat, my mouth snapping shut once i finished. I turned my head as i raised fro the floor, searching for brother.

I had wished he put me on the bed, but if he didn't, it must've meant that i was still under the control of the ritual then.

I brought my hand to my mouth—I must've said something to him. I had to...I had a dream about it....

Sighing, i stood up, before i dropped back down into a splits. I grabbed my left foot first, stretching that way before i turned to my other leg.

I was feeling very excited today—Jasper was coming over. My heart fluttered as i stood back up and then dropped into a bridge.

Usually, i didn't stretch. Only when something good was happening that day. Like Jasper, for instance.

When i was done lengthening and loosening my torso, i stood up and walked out of my room into the bathroom.

I let my hands trail against the wall—a habit i had come accustomed while i was doing it in school to make an act.

When i sniffed the air, i smelt nothing except natural smells. There was nothing baking or toasting; no cereal was being pushed around, no spoons or forks clanking, not even a drink being poured.

Yep, Caleb had left for the day.

I sighed heavily when i got into the bathroom, stripping off my clothes. There was no water running either—I was on my own.

Turning on the faucet, i sat on the edge of the tub and placed my hand under the water, waiting for it to heat up. I didn't know if it was me, but it always seem to heat up faster when large amounts were being dispersed. When the water was hot enough, i pushed down the on a skinny object and the shower nozzle started up. I hoped into the shower and pulled the curtains, and water splashed on my back.

I craned my head back, letting the calorie-less liquid wetten my midnight black hair. While i ran my hands through the silky locks, i started to day dream.

_Jasper kissed down my neck, nibbling on the flesh as his tongue lightly caressed the pale surface. Small gasped released from my lips, which we're as dry as my parched throat. I licked them, glossing them over with thick saliva. Jasper leaned up and kissed me, our lips pushing against each other dominantly. I tilted my head, and Jasper's tongue slid into my mouth, stroking my gums. I moaned into Jasper's cool mouth, pushing my hips against his. My hands gripped his neck tightly, my fingers clawing into his rock-hard skin. _

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, i flipped open the top and squeezed a medium portion on my palm, then rubbed my hands together lightly before i put my hands into my hair, massaging the shampoo into my hair and scalp.

I could feel myself getting excited; It was turning hard down there. What would Jasper think if he saw me like this? Would he immediately tackle me like a wild animal and suck me dry? How long could he hold out? Would he start to suck me?

I shudder at the thought. I could imagine it now.

_Jasper's hands gripped my hips tightly. His nails racked into the skin, tearing it and extracting blood. Luckily, Jasper wasn't fazed by it, though he did get much more excited. I put my hands in Jasper's honey-blonde hair, my head thrust back as i moaned in anticipation. I clenched Jasper's scalp tightly, trying to control myself. Jasper cold breath icily frosted my cock, making it perk up all the more. His frigid lips kissed down my shaft, making my tremble in his hold. Jasper's tongue lightly poked at the tip of my cock, and it was good that Jasper was holding me down. It slithered about the tip, causing it to go damp. I went so hard that it actually hurt; my stomach stirred and I gasped, tightening my hold on Jasper's head. "St-stop t-teasing,"I stammer. _

_I feet Jasper's lips quirk up against my cock, and i quiver. Then, Jasper holds my cock with a firm grip, and his mouth slides over it. I feel myself being buried in the winter-cold cavern of Jasper's mouth, and i groan loudly. _

"_J-jah...Jahsper!," I scream, my eyebrows furrowing in passion. _

I smile, knowing that maybe, one day, we would get to that level. But we most likely would not. Having already lathered my hair with conditioner, i grabbed a scrubby and portioned a large amount of soap on it. I dipped it in water before i scrunched it, feeling soap buds squeeze up beneath my fingertips. I washed my stomach, legs, arms, back and feet loosely, knowing i would wash my body in about two minutes again.

Setting the scrubby down, i fisted my hardness. My back pushed against the cold wall, and my legs parted as i craned my head back.

I gave it a slow, full pump, taking the rock-hard smoothness all into my hand.

My mouth hung open, delicate, loud sounds whisking out of it.

"Oah....Ahnnn."

My hand gradually became faster and faster, and i wash thrusting into my hand harshly, screaming out incoherent groans.

"Oh..fuck yes...fuck...!," I started to curse, biting on my lip as i felt myself twitching in my hand.

I rubbed the tip of my throbbing cock, spreading the pre-cum around. Pre-cum bubbled out the slit, sliding down the shaft, making me feel wet and dirty.

"Ahn!"

My free hand travel up my torso as i pounded into my hand, tracing my skinny, flat, almost-anorexic chest(you couldn't see my ribs or any other bones).

My hand clasped around my left nipple, and i squeezed it, managing to harden it even more.

"AH!" My moans became louder, and my whole backside was hitting the wall of the shower painfully, though i felt nothing.

My head was bowed, my chin resting on my chest. My cheeks were set ablaze, but my whole body felt imaginably hot.

I wished I had something probing my but...

I rolled my quivering nipple between my thumb and finger, twisting and picking at it, causing it to bulge against my chest.

"Oh yes...ohhh...ahhh..."

My stomach started to do flips—but happy flips. It started to churn, burning with anticipation. Zips of heat and lust unraveled up my stomach, telling me how close i was.

And god was I close.

"Ahh!," I gasped, thrusting my head back and it his the wall, though it meant nothing.

I could feel myself building up, my balls tightening uncontrollably.

"Ooooh!," my mouth drowned as i started rolling my hips, pumping my cock harder and massaging my nipple deeper.

My breath became even more gasp-full as i came, liquid exploding out and squirting onto the tub as some draped over my hand.

My breath became shallow as i let go of my now limp cock and brought my fingers up to my lips.

I slid my middle and index finger in, sucking on the creamy juices. My tongue caressed the skin, strolling over it and picking up the taste as it coated it with thick saliva.

_If only this could be Jasper's cum...._, I thought, my heart bulging in my chest.

Sighing deeply as I started to recover my energy, i pushed myself off the wall and grabbed the scrubby, blossoming soap on it and starting to wash my whole body again.

When i was done with my second wash, i stepped out of the shower, dripping wet.

My bangs were pushed back flat against my scalp and my hair stuck together. I knew that the neon blue streaks had to be faded out already, leaving my hair blonde(obviously, when you have dark hair, you have to 'bleach' it blonde so you can put color in it).

Leaning down i grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my lower body before i put my hands on the edge of the sink, acting as if i was staring into the mirror.

I had an idea roaming my head—a crazy idea.

But, the real question was, would Jasper do it?

_Oh yes. _

I grinned mischievously.

_He would. _

Taking a deep breath, I twisted my back, leaning over to where the bowl for the sink was placed. I rung out my hair, water gushing between my fingertips.

When i was done, i groped for a brush and started to comb my silky hair.

The *conair hair-drier was plugged into the electrical circuit, waiting for my use. I grabbed it and a Thermal Round Brush, twisting a thick lock of my hair all the way too my scalp.

I hummed, slowly releasing it as i dried it.

This is a trick i had learned from long ago—I had watched someone do it. The someone was a girl, and she had strawberry pink hair.

That's the only thing i remember about her—her bright, pink hair. It managed to stamp itself into my mind.

One would be wondering why I—we—managed to get supplies like so—_stores_. That's where we got it.

Point. Blank.

When i was done, i leaned on the side, letting my back rest against the wall. I was thinking on if i should get my hair cut—my hair always had a way to grow back whenever I wanted it too. Odd, awkward power, i must admit.

_Would Jasper like it? _

My whole world seemed to revolve around Jasper now—would jasper like this? Would jasper like that?

Yes, i will be strait, i am acting like a school girl who has just gotten it's first date.

But Jasper...

_Even thinking about him makes me loose my breath... _

Jasper is...special. There's something about him that just makes me want to explode. It's a curse, i tell you. Brother doesn't understand what he's feeling, he's scared.

And today, I'll know he'll trick Edward into giving him his soul.

Hoping off the counter, i walked back to my room, steadily releasing the fabric tied around my waist and rubbing off my body once more.

I begin to dress; I open my closet and feel for my clothes. Sometimes, brother would already have a pair picked out for me—he's very good with my taste with styles. He knows me quite well...But today, he was gone.

I go by heat and fabric—if the jean fabric is warmer, it must be darker. If it's colder, it must be lighter. It would be impossible for a human to tell—they don't have my 'touch.'

Finally, i pick out the darkest color—black, most likely. There are chains hanging from it too, and when my fingers ran over the pockets, i traced out crosses(church crosses).

I grab it and set it beside me before i reach in and simply grab a pair of breifs, throwing it, too, beside me.

_Now shirt..._

I feel for a dark colored shirt, and i know it's a plain one frmo the texture. It must be dark colored, but i doubt it's black—though i can never be certain.

Quickly, i put the clothes on, shedding the towel beneath me. When I'm done, i grab an arm warmer and slide it on. Then, i skid back into the bathroom to where i grab mascara and eyeliner.

The eyeliner is a very dark blue—that's what Caleb told me, and I had set my makeup in a line.

I put it on, and then grab a frosty silver eyeliner, slightly shaking my head and craning it back a few centimeters as i do my mascara.

It's always hard doing mascara to a person with clothes eyes—I'm an expert though, I'm used to it.

Sighing deeply, i run downstairs, letting my hand slide against the rail.

I feel extremely excited—Jasper, Jasper, Jasper.

Sliding on my boots which i had '_bought'_(Believe what you wish) I zipped them up all the way over my skinny jeans and then skipped over to the kitchen.

Just as i was about to wash my hands, i feel the presence of another being.

_Neh... _

My fingers slowly sliding away from the faucet, I raise my hands only inches away from the spider hanging in front of me.

Spiders. Silent and gentle. Skilled and feared.

I take the spider into my hands, letting it rest upon my palm. It starts to crawl up my hand towards my wrist, tickling me.

I place my hand over it, and it crawls up the other hand. Then, it starts moving faster, and i find it jumping on my fingertips.

It starts to get afraid, it wants to kill me.

But it can't.

Why?

Because it's already dead.

I dump the spider, which is laying with it's legs pointed upward, into the trash can before i wash my hands.

When I'm done, i pull out a pan and the grope around the counter for the bananas.

When i catch them in my grasp, i peel them off their outer shell and then take a knife and start cutting the up into thick slices.

I take a bag that is filled with brown sugar out a cabinet and then reach inside, grabbing some of the thick sugar and sprinkle it atop the fruit slices.

Since i had already turned the stove onto medium-high with the pan atop the burner, i took a hold on the EVOO(extra virgin olive oil) and pour one ounce of it into the pain.

I ponder why they would put 'virgin' into something like olive oil—especially with 'extra' in front of it, before i carefully place the banana slices into the pan.

This is one of the first recipe's i had ever learned from Caleb, and i cherished it deeply.

I flipped them after two-to-three minutes and then extracted vanilla extract from the cabinet and the dripped some on the frying slices. After, i bedewed more brown sugar, waiting.

I flipped the bananas over, re-doing the same act. When i waited another two-and-a-half minutes, i grabbed a bowl and dumped the fried banana pieces into it.

I cleaned up my mess when i was done—putting all the items i used back in their correct places and soaping up the pan.

I used the fork that i used to flip the fruit pieces to eat.

The banana practically melted in my throat, and i groaned when my tongue squashed it against the roof of my mouth.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

I smiled wide and ran over to the door, my bowl still in my hands. "Open the door!," I said through my full mouth.

I listened as the door opened in front of me, the door clicking open.

"Hello," Jasper greeted stiffly as he stepped through the door into the house. "You have a lovely home."

I giggle. "Your such a liar!"

Jasper doesn't reply.

"Would you like some?," I question, holding out my bowl.

"Uhh," Jasper murmurs. "Sorry, I already ate."

"Oh," I mutter, bowing my head in mock hurt.

"Well...if you want me too," Jasper quickly says.

I smile wide, raising my head. I stab a piece with my fork, holding it out. My heart thumps wildly, waiting for Jasper's next move.

Then, Jasper leans forward, and i can tell he took the piece off by the force pull of the fork and the empty weight.

Jasper had eaten off my fork.

"Is it good?," I ask.

"Uhm...yeah," Jasper stammers.

I laugh, turning on my heel and skipping back into the kitchen.

_That's my good Jasper. _

Laughing lightly, I grab hold of Jasper's wrist, pulling him to the kitchen. I set down the bowl and fork in the sink, then release Jasper, putting my hands on my hips and sighing.

"So," I said, "You ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm driving right?"

"Well, considering how it's illegal for me to drive, I guess that would be the logical choice."

"Uh, r-right," Jasper blunders. "Sorry. I'm kind of off today," he admits.

I shake my head forgivingly. "No, it's okay. I think it's cute."

"Uh, that's kind of an awkward thing to say to someone....," Jasper murmurs.

"Well, I _do _like you," I say.

Jasper chokes on his fake breath. "Wh-what?"

"Oh...," I mutter innocently. I smile. "I wasn't supposed to say that, was I? Oh well, nothing I can really do about it now!"

"Erm..."

Jasper doesn't say anything more. I am slightly disappointed.

_(Jasper's Nobodies POV)_

"So, we should be leaving now, shouldn't we?," Ace asked with kind innocence, running a hand through his long, black(and blonde highlighted) hair, tousling it absently.

Jasper stared at him with hungry eyes, and his tongue caressed his reddish-pink lips, wettening them thirstily. His eyes zeroed in on Ace's neck, where he could see obvious blue veins while his ears perked up at the sound of Ace's steady, thick heartbeat. Jasper quickly snapped out off it, shaking his head(making his honey blonde curls bounce) as he choked out, "Yeah. Leaving. Mhm."

He scolded himself on how much of an idiot he probably just made himself sound, but Ace didn't seem to mind. Apparently, he was being _cute_.

In all of his years, Jasper has never once been called such a feminine, girlish name. Naturally, if it was Edward or Emmett who'd said it, he would have crushed them into a wall immediately. But for some reason, he was actually....softened by the name.

He actually felt like his dead heart tingled. Jasper's body was doing that allot lately—every single time he thought of the black-haired male, he always felt this...this _tingle_ in his stomach. It was a mingling burn that sent electric bolts of life up his body. It was hard to explain.

"So, what does you car look like?," Ace questioned, grabbing Jasper's hand tightly. Jasper flinched at the touch—still, no matter how hard he tried, whenever Ace touched him, it was like lightning had just stoke him. Just the _feel_ of Ace's soft, tiny(compared to Jasper's) hand, and the intense blood feeling of it....What made it worse was that he could feel Ace's heart beat even more that they were in contact. It only urged Jasper to grab Ace and let his fangs rip into the flesh bounding his neck, but Jasper had enough restraint to hold himself back.

"I don't own my own car," Jasper admitted, wrapping his fingers around Ace's hand, squeezing it tightly and relishing in the feel of the boy's pulse.

"Really?," Ace asked, noticing the squeeze, but discarding it because he knew there where many more actions like that to come. "You seem like a person who would have his own car. Your brother—_both _of your brothers—do apparently."

"I'm not a car person," Jasper said, and he stopped once they reached the porch. Reluctantly, he let go of Ace's hand, pulling both the doors shut. He asked how he locked it, and Ace told him he had to pull the handle up slightly while he was closing it.

Jasper did so, and he heard the familiar _click _of the lock embedding itself firmly into the door. Not a second later did Ace grab his hand again, and Jasper was secretly alleviated. "But when I do need a car," he continued walking down the porch steps, "I use Carlisle's."

"Okay then," Ace giggled. "What does your dad's car look like?"

If Jasper was human, he knew he would constantly blush around Ace. Even Jasper knew that he must be wrapped around Ace's fingers, because the way he acted around him never repulsed the fact that he wasn't. Jasper was officially the rag doll for Ace, ready to be used and played with whenever. Ace was very good with his toys apparently. Despite the humiliation factor, Ace never showed to _intentionally _bring hurt to him. And even the humiliation part felt good.

This was one of the humiliating parts, and Jasper could feel his cheeks burning with a non-blush. God, he felt so _alive_ around Ace. "Well, it's black. It's a Mercedes," he forced out through his embarrassment. "Mercedes S55 AMG," he clarified quickly after, realizing there were many models.

"Okay, what does a Mercedes S55 AMG ?," Ace teased, knowing exactly what a Mercedes S55 AMG looked like from a description said to him and his intelligent mind putting the parts together. He also had felt his way around _many _cars and their beautiful models.

"Well," Jasper said, trying to find words to describe a car. Usually, he was fairly good with that type of stuff, but Ace always made Jasper go haywire. Jasper was a blundering moron around the smaller Knight brother. He stopped in front of the car, examining it even though he had ridden inside the vehicle many times previous. "It's....black."

"Jasper, you already said that." Ace was thuroughly amused by Jasper now and how impossibly adorable he was.

"It's hard describe cars, Ace. There...vehicles."

"I know what a car is," Ace laughed.

"I'm really acting like a imbecile, aren't I?," Jasper asked sheepishly.

"Yes," Ace affirmed, nodding. "Yes you are."

Jasper stopped, and so did Ace. They were both in front of the car, and a loud clap of thunder roared above them. Jasper turned to Ace, examining the teen. Every part of him looked majestical and attractive. The aura that seeped out of him was so cheerful and frivolous, and even the small, odd, unspeakably dark feeling embedded in it was out shown by the amazing, glistening positiveness. Even the dark sheen that surrounded his body looked like an angels heavenly light that poured onto Jasper's soul, brightening every dark, gloomy aspect of his dreary, dead life.

"It's going to rain soon," Ace informed, but Jasper ignored it, for he was far too consumed in Ace to care about any small, careless thing like that.

How could someone so odd and freakish be so astonishing? Jasper had no clue how, and he was extensively curious to why someone of his....particular IQ status could not understand something which would appear so _simple_. Was it because Ace was (maybe) non-human? Is that why? Was Ace just playing a trick on Jasper? Pulling the wool over his eyes?

But No, Ace couldn't be like that! Ace was far to...to generous to be a con.

Was all this feeling brewing inside him just pity, though? After all, Ace _was _blind. Jasper could just be experiencing mere compassion and empathy for the disadvantaged teen....That was absurd.

Jasper felt like hitting himself for thinking such a though—these senses were _definitely __**not **_remorse. Hell, Ace might not even be blind....

"Jasper..."

The lifeless heart buried deep within Jasper's skin tightened as the other existing muscles surrounding it clenched it in a death grip. R

_Jasper..._

His name was said with breathless compassion, and maybe a _hunger_ to have the person titled with the old, old name.

_Thump_.

Shivers prickled Jasper's arm as Ace's heart pumped inside his chest. It was the only thing Jasper could hear. The heavy, deep, steady rhythm of one of Ace's main organ, pulsing, thumping, pounding...

"Ah...!"

Jasper blinked on impulse, tearing out of his mesmerization. When he looked at Ace, he saw Ace simply standing there, staring with eyes closed at him.

"Oh," Jasper said, letting go of Ace's hand(which had turned blue from the lack of blood). Ace didn't even seem to notice. "Sorry," Jasper murmured, not knowing what else to say to him.

"Don't worry, you were only day dreaming for a second or two," Ace exclaimed, exhilarated.

"Right. Uhm...Here." Jasper opened the car door, trying to break the awkward conversation.

"I haven't been in a car for a long while," Ace half lied. "Can you help me inside?"

"Uh, sure."

Suddenly, Ace hopped up on top of Jasper, and Jasper grabbed the car in shock.

Ace giggled, kicking his feet in the air. "All you have to do is set me down in the seat."

"Oh.." Jasper, noticing he kept saying 'oh or uhm' chided inwardly.

Ace's hands wrapped around Jasper's neck, and Jasper's hands gripped the small boy's upper back and...._firm_, _tight_, _taut _ass....

Jasper licked his lips, and he sensed his fangs pushing against his gums.

Carefully, Jasper leaned down, not wanting to hit Ace on any part of the car. It was especially hard to concentrate, because his pants were beginning to become rather tight for his linking, and he could barely keep his mouth shut.

Finally, Ace's rump hit the leather set, and Jasper let out a sigh of alleviation. Ace pulled his legs into the car, unwrapping his arms around Jasper's neck. A tiny, almost unnoticeable noise cried in Jasper's throat—a whimper.

Ace recognized the sound clearly, and bit the corner of his lip to keep from smirking. Once Ace was all the way in the car and off Jasper, the vampire shut the door with a warning, and then jogged over to the driver's seat.

When he got in, he slammed the door so hard he feared he had broken it. Ace didn't comment.

Jasper pulled out the keys and put it into the ignition, starting up the engine. The car hummed.

"You said you weren't a car person," Ace yawned, his head shifting in the direction of Jasper. "Are you a truck person?"

Jasper snorted, and he hit the gas pedal, leaving the house at a regular human's speed. He didn't want to scare Ace....

"You can go faster," Ace informed. "I don't like slow cars. Just as long as you don't get pulled over."

_Good_, Jasper thought joyously, pushing down harder. The car zoomed down the streets, and Jasper was barely paying attention to the road. One hand rested in his lap as the other held onto the steering wheel loosely.

"Motorcycles," he explained.

"Really?," Ace murmured questionlly, an eyebrow lifting.

Jasper nodded, glancing at the blind teen. "Yeah. Their fun to ride."

"Then why don't you have one?"

Jasper shrugged. "It's not like I need one. Almost everyone in our family has cars. Edward has the volvo, Emmett has the jeep, Carlisle has the Mercedes, and Rosalie has the BMW convertible...Alice is going to get a Porsche this Christmas."

"Dang," Ace giggles. "You guys _are _filthy rich."

"Mmm, I guess."

"Oh, someone sounds conceited!," Ace says in a sing-song voice.

"Do not!," Jasper chuckles.

"Mmf, whatever." Ace sighs drama-queen like, waving his hand. "It doesn't matter! Though, I have to wonder, why would you agree to do something like this with me? I'm poor, obviously, since you saw our house, and we don't have a car or really anything. I'm disabled too, and you barely know me. So why are you agreeing to decorate my house?"

"I don't know," Jasper admits. "I think it's because...."—Jasper turns to face Ace—"your very interesting."

"Is that so?," Ace asks.

Jasper nods. "Yes." He finds a spot in the parking-lot, pulling up to it slowly and then turning off the car once he's in their safely.

He gets out of his car and walks over to Ace's side, opening the door and leaning down so Ace can tie himself around him.

"Let's go shopping."

* * *

_(Jasper's POV)_

"Ace, I don't think your house can hold all this....," I murmurs quietly, my hands draping numerous sets of lights around the large Christmas tree standing in a corner of the Knight's house's livingroom.

"Nonsense!," Ace yells enthusiastically. His hands fumble with a box, trying to open it. Finally, he ends up ripping the cardboard apart, taking the plastic out and then removing the ornament and setting it on the table beside him. "Our house is perfectly fine!"

"Then the tree won't be able to hold the heat," I reply. Yes, It's either the house or the tree. Either way, a fire will most likely explode. Yep, no doubt about it.

"The tree will be _fine_," Ace insists, tearing open another box. "The house will be too. Sheesh, Jazz, your so gloomy!"

I didn't know how we got to nicknames, but we did. Ace was like that.

Finally, the last trail of _standard _lights finishes, and I scratch the back of my neck, walking over to Ace, cautious of the ornaments laying everywhere on the floor.

"I'm being logical," I reply tiredly. "Does electricity even _work_ in your house?"

"_Yes_, it does! Candles are just pretty and help the house smell good!"

"Right..." Grabbing a box of ornament bulb lights, I, once again, start curtaining them on the full, lush green fir tree. Bristle's already lay on the silver and red blanket on the floor, probably crying for mercy.

"Don't worry," Ace finally says. "I think the box you just grabbed was the last of the lights."

I breath in a breath of ease. "That's good."

"We still have ornaments though."

I raise my hand to slap myself, but I refrain. "Of course we do."

Ace giggles, and I quickly have energy burning in the pit of my stomach.

I start picking up many ornaments at a time and placing them around the tree, until all of them are gone. I grab Ace's hand, pulling him up.

I don't even bother to pull out of his grasp or let go—neither does he. We both stare at the tree, however I'm the only one who can actually see it.

"It's pretty," I inform him. "Until it's on fire."

"Silly," Ace jokes.

"Shouldn't I be the one calling _you _that?"

Ace giggles cheerfully, and a smile seeps onto my face.

"Well," I declare looking around the house. "I think this place has been officially redone."

It's true. Outside the house has lights on the roof, and greenery spiraling around the railing and chains on the bench swing. There were also three light-bulb dears and a santa clause.

Inside the house was amazing also. The tree was so large it might've taken up half the room, and it was decorated in all the lights and ornaments we could find. Two stockings hung on the wall beside it.

Then, in te kitchen, snowflakes that Ace and I had made were taped onto the wall, and a sugar-cookie scent candle was burning on the counter. We hadn't done anything upstairs, but green and red ribbons tied up the stairway.

But my favorite part was the door. Hanging right above it was mistletoe.

It was probably stupid for me to like that part—it's not like we would kiss....

Scratching the back of my neck again—for the thirteenth time, actually—I let go of Ace's hand.

"Well, your house looks great."

"Does it?," Ace asks. "I bet it would look better if we turned on the lights.

I nod, walking over to the circuit box. I had fixed it up _somehow_, so now, everything should be fine. Unless there was a power shortage—which had a seventy-six percent change of happening.

Or there could be a fire.

"Your ready?"

Ace nods. "Yes."

It's not like it would matter anyway, he can't open his eyes to see it. Biting my bottom lip, I flip the switch.

It's a miracle.

All the lights turn on, and the whole house is shining with magnificent gorgeousness. I sniff for a power scent of burning, but it doesn't come.

"Wholly...."

"What is it?," Ace asks. He walks over to me, his hands trailing along the wall.

"It worked," I told him. "It...It worked! Nothing's burning and a power shortage hasn't—"

Then, everything turns black.

_Shit_.

Reaching in my back pocket even though I can see clearly well, I pull out a flashlight.

"We just had a power shortage, didn't we?," Ace asks.

I nod. "Yep."

I flash the light around. Suddenly, Ace catches my wrist, and the light is held directly above us. Right there is the mistletoe.

I look back down to Ace, who is smiling a wide smile. "_Mistletoe_," he whispers.

My eyes widen into orbs.

....he couldn't be thinking...!

Ace wraps his arms around me, pushing his body against mine. I shudder, and the light falls from my hand onto the floor.

Ace's lips are right up to mine, and my mind is racing. I can feel my pants tightening, my stomach tingling, my fangs pulsing....Ace's soft, delicious, creamy lips press right against mine and—

It all happens extremely fast.

Ace pushes away from me, and his back presses against the apposite wall.

"—our—ther—"

I could barely hear him. It wasn't because he was panting very hard, though. I press my hand against my mouth, and I feel my fangs extended. My mind is racing.

Finally, I understand him.

"Your brother."

_My brother? What? _

I look at Ace with a questioning expression. I don't have to look at Ace's eyes to see that he has a horrified expression.

"Your brother!," he yells again.

"What happened to my—" I cut my own words off.

"_**I'm going to go hiking today with Caleb," Edward said. **_

My eyes, if possible, grow even wider. "What happened to Edward?! What happened!"

"We have to go!," Ace quickly says, and he is suddenly beside me, his hand wrapped around my arm as he pulls me out of the house, running.

I know something has gone bad.

Something _very _bad.

**

* * *

Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other stuff you notice and complain about(just like i would xD)_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _

Like it, love it, hate it, maybe it? Review about it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

The pain and suffering of a loved one is always the hardest to contemplate, yet always the easiest to become used to. It is to which them that you cry for, sitting on the couch, thinking about why. _Why_. Your emotions cloud your thoughts, enabling your brain to function properly.

Ace knows these feelings all to well. Every second of his life he remembers, memories that he would much rather forget. Despite his wish, they're always there, taunting him, destroying him.

Excruciating mental torture.

Ace sometimes hoped that he never knew Caleb—then he wouldn't feel this sort of pain. Then, he wouldn't feel anything for him. His heart wouldn't act like it was exploding into pieces; he would be able to think clearly. Maybe even make the right decisions to help because of course, it's either you want to help them, or you ignore them.

But that is all fantasies that roam Ace's head. Caleb has the same thoughts, even though they are more frequent then Ace's.

When you are born into a human race, it's the price you pay. Sustaining the horribleness, Enduring the heartache, addicting yourself to everything that's happening to you.

Addicting.

"_No..." A cry for help, knowing it would never come. _

"_No..." A plea for the end, realizing it would never be so. _

"_No." Take it away. It's horrible. It's terrible. Non-understandable._

_A reply never came. _

_

* * *

_

_Brother_, Ace thought helplessly. _Don't. You can't. I won't let you have his soul! _

The second Ace's foot hit the ground, he—and Jasper—vanished. A black vacuum entwined them, pulling them through the world of nothing between heaven and hell, the neutral.

Ace clenched Jasper's arm tightly, and Jasper didn't resist. He had no clue what was going on, and he, for once, was scared out of his cold, diamond hard skin. He didn't understand what was happening or where he was. All he knew was that something had gone wrong—_extremely _wrong.

Even so, Jasper couldn't help but feel curious about this world, about Ace. What was it? Everything was pitch black, and his skillful eyes couldn't make out anything surrounding him. The only thing he could hear was his own thoughts, his own movement. It was like he was deaf—the ears placed on the side of his head numbed everything out, almost what human would describe 'waterlogged'.

And the _senses _Jasper was getting. It was a mixture of detest and anguish, all boiling in a large melting pot of negative emotions. He didn't realize what was surrounding him.

Ace squeezed his eyes shut, salty-water accumulating at the edges of his eyes. _Please Jasper, don't hate me. _

Then, Ace's eyelids slowly began to lift, and his nails dragged into Jasper's hand, cutting the skin.

His whole body began to crush, but it was all a simple picture of the imagination. The spiraling sickness that enveloped him, eating him whole, was all fake.

Crimson blood splattered across his body, a shriek echoed endlessly in his head. Ace forced himself to keep moving, not to let go of Jasper's hand.

His back arched in restraint, this nails digging deeper.

The colorless room exploded into a thousand pieces when Ace finally reached his destination. Silver blobs fixed around him, and all he could see was names and dates, births and deaths, vowels and consonants.

His head snapped left and right, trying to find the black blob—the one that shared his same destiny.

He found it rather quickly.

The head of Caleb was arched back, and Ace could clearly see a wide grin. On top of him, eating away at his neck, was a silver fleck. Ace could see it slowly disintegrating off the face of the earth.

"NO!," Ace yelled, letting go of Jasper's hand.

Not a second later was he on top of Caleb, pushing him to the cold, mossy ground. His hands wrapped around Caleb's wrists, keeping them in place above the larger teens head. Ace's knees dug into Caleb's side, and he looked strait into Caleb's glimmering eyes.

Blood leaked out Ace's eyes as he cried black tears. His heart was pounding in his ears, and it harshly beat against his chest, making it feel like daggers were puncturing it_. _

"Don't make me hurt you," he forced out, chest heaving. "Don't make me have to rip you into shreds." Even as he said those words his neck arched back in hunger, and he grit his teeth, trying to keep under control.

"Get the fuck off me," Caleb hissed, fingers gripping the ground hardly as they trembled. "_Now_."

"Caleb don't!"

But it was too late. Caleb had already lost his restraint, and he slammed Ace against a tree, his mouth opening widely. Teeth clamped onto Ace's skin, and then Caleb jerked his head, ripping it away.

His heart flooded with life and energy, his body became run over with senses.

Ace fought back, kicking Caleb in the gut and sending him flying backwards.

Neither of the brothers knew how it would end, but it would not end pretty. That was a fact.

* * *

"Separate them!," Carlisle ordered, looking too Rosalie and Emmett. The two nodded quickly, surprising me—Rosalie especially did not like the brothers, and Emmett had a hard time with blood(as did all of us). But there was no time to dwell.

"I'm going to give him blood," Carlisle informed me, his eyes planted on Edward's lifeless form. He began rolling up his sleeve, but I stopped him.

Resting a hand on his shoulder, I pulled him back. My body was quivering with life—the scent of blood hung thickly in the air, taunting me. But I was not in the mood for it's games—I had to be strait an forward. We could be losing my step brother's life.

Rolling up my sleeve and then finally tearing it off, I kneeled down to Edward, placing my skin to his mouth.

Edward's immediate action came, and his mouth opened, fangs extending rapidly. They punctured deep into my skin, and I winced.

"Jasper your not—" I shook my head, snapping a glare at him. I nodded my head to Esme, who was laying on the floor lifelessly.

Carlisle, not forgetting, made his way to her, pressing his bare skin to her lips. I looked back to Edward, who was continuing to suck me dry. I bite my lip, letting him. I still had no clue what had just gone on—it had only been seconds. Edward had hit the ground, and then Ace had let go of my arm. Somehow, Esme ended up on the forest floor too, screaming out in pain. Then, Ace and Caleb were practically skinless, missing arms and legs half of their stomachs. Blood continued to gush out of them—_black _blood. An ink-like, silky substance poured onto their remaining skin and the ground.

I had nearly puked at the retched sight, but was able to contain myself.

"Ugh." I grab my head, fatigue over coming my system. Edward refused to let go of my skin, and I felt my blood pouring out of my veins.

Just when I feared actually _passing-out_, Edward's fangs retracted, and his head banged back to the leafy ground.

I looked to Alice, who was standing over me worriedly. Her face was twisted in misery, teeth gnawing at her lower lip.

I stood up, wrapping my arms around her and embedding her in a deep hug. "Don't worry," I whispered to her. "Everything will be okay."

"I don't understand what happened," she murmured, sniffing. "It happened so fast....I...I didn't see it."

I lightly caress her hair. "I know, Alice."

"I told him not to go," she whimpered, clenching onto my shirt tightly. "I _pleaded _for him not to go. I _knew _something bad was going to happen."

"We can't do anything, Alice. He's going to be okay. Him and Esme will be perfectly fine."

"So!," Alice screamed, pushing me off her. She pointed down to Edward, eyes rage-full. "He almost died because of those two...those two whatevers! Their monsters!"

"Alice, calm down."

"NO!," the small girl roared, stamping her foot. "I will _not _calm down! Edward almost died because of them! Their, Their—"

"ALICE!"

The two voices echoed through the forest, bouncing off the surrounding objects. I looked down at Edward, who was sitting up, fully awake.

His nose flared with wrath, eyes narrow. "Alice, I told you to never call them that again!"

"Edward," Alice pleaded, strictly hurt, "It's tr—"

In half a second I was between Alice and Edward. Edward was standing up, my collar tightly wrapped in his fingers. He resembled a wild, angry animal.

"Calm. Down," I order. I drum my fingers against my palm, sending waves of equanimity over my angry brother.

Edward let go of my collar, ceasing back. "What happened?," "he questioned.

"You don't want to know," I reply.

"Tell me, anyway."

"No."

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, and it took me a moment to take not to where I was. I recognized the smell—the sugary, disgusting smell of vampires and werewolves. Nose twitching, I craned my head back, brushing my hair back, squeezing the short-cut locks tightly between my fingers.

The center of my forehead was numb with pain, and I sighed heavily. I hoped I wasn't in the house—somewhere else where I wouldn't become particularly _sick _from the candy-coated, sacchariferous scent hanging deeply in the compound surrounding me.

I took a thick breath through my mouth, and almost choked on it. My eyes flew open, I jerked upright.

Where was Ace?

Ripping the sheets off me, I was instantly devoured in cold, frosty air. I flinched, but ignored it. Looking down at my body, I realized I was naked to the flesh.

Yes, lightly tanned, soft flesh draped my bones, organs, and muscles. Ignoring everything around me, I concentrated on myself, and I found my heart was beating finely and blood was coursing correctly.

I remembered the fight as clearly as I did with all the others between us. Every step, slam, slap, bite, rip, tear, chew. The feelings of it all were planted into my heart, anguish, misery, sadness, amusement, wildness.

Being wild; coming out into your nature. You feel as though the world can do nothing to you—that's because it can't. No one can stop you except your 'weakness' and 'It'.

Weaknesses.

My eyelids hovered halfway over the glossy ball, and I bit the side of my lip. How many weaknesses does a person have? No, how many weaknesses, does someone like me have?

I dwell on my life for the next few moments, thinking of memories that would better be left unremembered. I had promised never to open those doors, never open that box. Yet, that box had been sliced in half, and everything had just spilled out onto me like a raging flash-flood.

I couldn't compress it anymore.

I had so much space left, too. I cant contemplate to why I had exploded on everyone. It was like my heart...it...

It was _so _happy.

But at the same time, it was sad. A sadness that turned the sky as my blood.

Edward.

My eyes immediately snapped back open, and I looked around. I was rested on a bed of towels—there were so many, it practically was my skin. And maybe for a short while, it was. I was in a white room, on a cream couch. Books and Cd's littered the floor, cut out images were taped onto the wall. Right to the side of me was a window wall, in front of me was a large t.v along with a desk and computer.

My senses became alert. I was in Edward's room.

I don't know how many times I had been to Edward's room, or how long I had spent my endless time in it. I often came over just for check-ups on the project and taunting him.

But...

My hand slapped over my mouth. I was trembling. Hunching over, my chest plate tightened. I closed my eyes and then reopened them, my pupils dead setting themselves on the fabric of the couch.

Did Edward sit on the couch often? Yes, of course, it reeked of his scent. Where else would he sit anyway, the floor? His desk?

Both were possible answers, when I thought about it, but still. I leaned down, burring my face in the creamy colored fabric. Taking in a long breath through my nose, the amazing, infatuating scents of Edward wafted into my nose. I shuddered, a tingly feeling stirring deep within me.

Could I jerk off to this smell? My mood was practically demolished by that thought—what the hell was I thinking?

'Could I jerk off to this smell'—what the fuck?

I leaned back, staring at the couch. Then, I threw my head back into it, groaning deeply as my shoulders relaxed and the clean, clear odor drifted into my nostrils. I had never smelled anything quite like it—it was so alluring and tantalizing. I clenched the plush fabric, burying my face deeper within the confinement. I could breath perfectly fine, and I was doing it so well I did it through my nose. I wanted to smell Edward—no, I wanted more. I wanted to touch that sick, disgusting, coward vampire.

"Hah..."

Breathing deeply, I take myself away from the couch. I'm being stupid.

So? Stupidity is a virtue. At least I think it is.

Resting my head on the pillow that was conveniently placed under me, I groan tiredly.

_Edward..._

Slowly opening my eyes, I gaze upon the doorframe, to where Edward is standing, his eyes glazed over with obedience.

Holding out my hand, I crook my finger towards me, and Edward walks over to me, his face emotionless.

Lips quirking into a smirk, I press my lips against Edward's icy cheek. Edward simply stares like a lifeless rag-doll at me.

"Edward," I whisper in his ear. "Do naughty stuff to me."

Edward takes immediate action, pushing me against his couch. My back presses against the fabric, and Edward firmly places his hand on my chest. His hand are cold as usual, but it's a lovely feelings. Sparks of excitement flare inside my body, and my fingers tap against the towels beneath me, waiting for the pleasure to arrive.

Edward takes a hold onto his sleeve before he rives a thick, lengthy strip off. I watch him tie it around my mouth as a gag, and I moan into it, arching my back.

Edward grins crookedly, his hand playfully stroking my nude chest. I squirm beneath him, my cheeks glowing pink with affection.

Edward's ice-capped mouth covers one of my nipples, and my loud, wild moan was muffled by the gag. I claw my teeth into it, wrapping my legs around Edward's waist and rocking as my fingers grip his scalp tightly. Edward's skillful tongue fondles my nipple, wettening it with freezing cold saliva.

"Ah!," I gasp when he bites down hard, tweaking it with his teeth. "Mmm." Edward kisses my nipples softly, breathing on them and watching them freeze, hardened to perfect erectness.

I grind my hips against his waist, and Edward's head thrust backs, groaning obediently.

Unfortunately, that's as far as we make it, for the whole family of magical beings makes their way up stairs into Edward's bedroom.

I stare at them dully, becoming irritated at their horrified looks. Maybe it was because Edward was being my slut and doing everything I tell him too. Maybe it was because I had my arms and legs wrapped around their fake-son, and a piece of Edward's oh-so-delicious shirt was gaging me.

"What?," I demanded. The sound of 'what' didn't come out quite that way, though, more of 'wah'. They got the picture.

"Edward get off him," Carlisle orders.

"Heh naw goin toh dho"—Edward removes the gag and I take a deep breath— "that. I have complete control over Edward."

"Like hell you do!," Jacob growls, stepping out.

I watch, amused, as Edward turns to looks at his family and friends, giving a blank look.

"Edward," Esme pleads.

Edward simply stares at them.

"Let him go!," Rosalie demands.

I sit up, wrapping my arms around Edward possessively. I grin. "I can let him go, but I don't think you would like that."

"Why no—"

"Because," Carlisle says, cutting Rosalie off. "If you let go of him...you would kill him."

"Yep, nice job on figuring out what we—"

My speech immediately stops as Ace in the door, Jasper right beside him. My smirk drops.

Ace's eyes are closed innocently—good, it would be bad if they were still open. But instead of the cheery smile on his face, there was a blank, undetectable-emotion expression.

His face is turned right towards me, and I can tell he's angry. And sad.

He practically shoves everyone who is in his way into another direction as he walks towards me. His feet, despite him being on carpet and wearing no shoes, clap against the floor. He stops in front of me, and the floor creaks under his weight.

_Slap._

My cheek burns as blood rushes to it, but I don't touch it. The slap didn't hurt—I didn't even feel it. I didn't move my head from the right-angled position it was from the ferocity of the slap. I slowly close my eyes.

"Are you happy now, Caleb?!," Ace asks.

_Caleb. He called me by my first name. _

"What are you going to do now?!" Ace doesn't have to open his eyes for me to know how angry he is, neither do I have to look at him. His voice and position on the floor speaks enough itself.

"Are you going to kill him?"

"I don't know," I finally reply with a sigh. "Probably."

"WHY?!," Ace roars, and he grabs my collar, yanking me to face him. Our faces are only centimeters away, and the room is silent. "What did he ever do to you, Caleb?! Please tell me!"

"He was annoying," I replied simply. "He mocked me and he makes me think weird thoughts and experience weird feelings." I shrug.

I know what's going to happen next.

Aaaaaand....right there.

My head snaps back farther to the right as Ace now punches my cheek. He also hit my nose, and now blood is streaming down my skin.

Edward would have taken the blow if I hadn't told him not too. I feel the weight shifts as hands clap over some mouths and nostrils. "Ugh."

"That's called _love_, you bastard! What those feelings are, it's _love_! Why can't you understand that?!"

"Does hitting me make you happy?," I question, whipping the blood off my nose and licking it. _Good, it's turned back to crimson... _"And you wouldn't understand, Ace. You think you love Jasper when you don't."

"I—"

"You _don't_. All you want is his soul. That's all we can ever want. I've sensed it, Ace. I sense it when your eyes creak open when your around. You know why, yes? It's because you want to know his true name and with that, you want to devour his soul."

"Caleb, I'm not like you. I actually love Jasper! I _love _him! I would be ready to give up my life for him with time calls for it!"

"Like in a few months when It finds out about your relationship?"

Ace is shocked into silence.

I nod, sighing and massaging my neck. _Wait, I have Edward to do this...._Instantly, Edward's hands are working out every nook and cranny in my shoulders and neck.

The cullens and Quillette tribe look at us with disgust, and I roll my eyes. "Lives are useless."

"Even if....I would die...I would still want to be with Jasper!," Ace cries, shocking me stiff.

_Even if I die, I still want to be with him. _

My whole body shakes violently—like it's hit with lightly. My eyes widen, and I grab my mouth as my throat turns drier then a desert.

_I'll give it all up to be with him. _

Blood s starts to splatter against my hand, and I continue to cough.

"Brother!," Ace yells desperately.

_Just for him. I'll give it up. All up. _

The bond tying me with Edward breaks, and I can't control him any longer. I don't really care at that moment, for noises are shrilling inside my head louder and louder each nanosecond.

_Kill me. I' m ready. My soul is yours. Just don't hurt him. _

'No.' I clench my head with bloody hands, squeezing my eyes shut. 'Make it stop.'

_Don't hurt him. Hurt me. _

Everything is being droned out by my thoughts. I can't hear a single word.

_Kill me. _

_Don't kill him. _

_Even if I were to die, I would still want to be with him. _

_I love him. _

_I...._

**

* * *

Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other stuff you notice and complain about(just like i would xD)_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _

Like it, love it, hate it, maybe it? Review about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

_Damn, _I thought breathlessly, squeezing my eyes tighter. My hands gripped the smooth, squishy fabric beneath it, knuckles working so hard they turned white. I could sense Edward was in the room—no, not only in the room, but a few mere feet away from me. The bond was stronger then it was before; I didn't only feel him due to my senses or the weight he placed on the ground.

He was apart of me—I owned him. The bond was bound in thick wire and diamond hard crust layered with billions of rock and metal. Unbreakable.

_Go away..._

I didn't sense Edward shift, and I groaned pathetically. I didn't know why he would leave me alone, but every time I woke up, he would be right there, right beside me. I felt punching a hole through his chest, maybe even cut his soul in half and devour it. But then I would be bored again. I've never liked being bored—It's...._boring_. At least Edward made me angry and annoyed and amused. At least he made me feel...

I gripped the couch tighter. "Nooo." I dragged out the 'o's helplessly, my voice oddly high pitched. I wanted Edward to go away—I needed him to go away. Go away or I murder him. But no matter how much I pleaded, he wouldn't go away. Every time I ordered and demanded, it's like the connection between us wouldn't allow it to go through.

Why was that? Why couldn't it reach him? _I _was his _master_. He obeyed me! Or was it..._I _was the one who didn't want him to leave?

No...Impossible...

Everything I was picking up around me sooner or later blacked out after that.

I could hear 'It' laughing at me. It always took great joy in watching me suffer—watching _us _suffer. Possibly because we were the only one's It had formed a contract with who couldn't kill each other. Was it because Me and Ace are our own weaknesses? That inconceivable. A being isn't my weakness. It's 'feelings' that are my failings. Love, to be precise. That goody-goody sweet, tingling, burning sensation....that's what destroys me. Is it because I love Ace that I can't kill him? Ace's weakness is....complicated.

_Why are you laughing?_, I hiss, raising my hands. They were tied together by the wrists, and every tug I gave to loosen them resulted in my horrible aftermath. I wasn't _tied _down, but it might as well be so. You were always restrained and restricted when you could sense 'It' physically.

_Dammmit!_, I cried when the voice chuckle dropped to a new level of sinister. Mustering up all my strength, I banged my body against the surrounding walls. I felt claustrophobic, if I could feel anything such. _Stop laughing!_

I rammed against the wall once more, but it was to know use. Satisfaction didn't even surface.

Slowly turning mad from the inside out is It's power, I swear it. It has many powers, but I think the one that makes you go insane at a death-slow pace(Literally) is the worst. Others debate, then ignore. It's nothing serious. We're still losing everything, we're still going mad.

All you's gotta do is make the best out of what it gives you.

That's what you do, to. You kill everyone you hate, then start killing random beings. Their useless. No one matters to you because why should they? There just people. Food.

Like humans and meat. A pig was a being amongst it's race. The race of cows. But then a human will kill this cow to feed itself.

Shadow's work in the same way.

Just like people, we're irrational.

White light starts to pour into my dark, damp world. Great, I'm back to the human world. Edward's _still _there. Watching me, probably.

I bid him leave, and just as thought, he doesn't. I reckon I have enough power in my body now to move my vocals.

It _really _wanted to teach me a lesson if I felt this bad. Bastard.

I part my lips—their chapped and dry. The corners of my mouth crack as my extremely parched throat rasps, "Ga...Goh....ah..ahwahy..."

Edward doesn't even flinched at my words.

Damn vampire. Damn world. Why can't this all go away? Ace and I came to Forks to get away from the world. We didn't want to be seduced by anyone—that's the reason we ran away. No one stopped us, there was no reason to. Even though we have a contract binding us down, we can make our own decisions. If we try to do anything against the contract—go to a priest, devote ourselves to god—then we would die—either by the contract or god. We can believe in god, we just can't devote ourselves to him. But most of us don't believe in the invisible man in the sky who causes one-hundred-and-eight people to die each minute. If their was such a god, why the _fuck _would he doom us to a life like this?

I've been so angry lately because of Edward. He ruined everything for me! I don't _like _being angry! Overly angry, that is. I will always be a bitter soul. Bitter and protective of my little brother.

As expected and heavily dreaded, Edward fails to leave me alone. If there was a moment where I wanted to kill him more then I did all the other hateful second, it was now.

_GO AWAY!_, I shriek.

Not even an inch.

Hissing, I fall back into the black world again.

I hate this.

Where's Ace?

* * *

"How is brother?," I ask Edward, looking down to my brother. He was resting on Edward's cream-fabric couched, but he looked far from relaxed. His fingers raked into the couch painfully, his nails dragging across the fabric and ripping the seams open, causing white cotton fluff to worm its way out. Despite his face being smashed into a pillow, I could see his eyebrows were furrowed, concluding that his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Tan skin glimmering with sweat, when I pressed my hand against the nape of his neck, I felt his temperature dead set on a regular human temperature.

I clenched my fists much like Caleb did his teeth.

"How should I know?," Edward hisses nastily. "_You're _his brother _and _kin."

I grip Jasper's hand at Edward' s cruel words, shuddering. Jasper notices and too much my pleasantness, slaps Edward in the back of the head. I try not to smile, but it's inevitable as to I am thoroughly happy that Jasper did it for me.

My eyes stung, for they were open. But if I wasn't holding onto Jasper, I want be on the floor, screaming and withering in pain. I had noticed only hours ago that I could open my eyes without any natural effects of the contract holding me in place. It was like...Jasper warded off the bad spirits. Any parts of our body only had to touch each other barely so that the visions didn't appear. But the more our bodies touched, the less the pain was.

My eyes were still a little sketchy. It was like a grey film was placed in front of them, and the corners of my eyes were gruesome. As long as I fixated my eyes on the thing in front of me, I was fine.

But there was something more.

Turning around, I look at Jasper. Everything is gone. My eyes are perfectly fine. I can see clearly—nothing is dark. The picture set in front and around me is distinct—the lines and curves, ripples and indents. The corner of my eyes aren't black or filled with horrible pictures—no, I can see everything perfectly. My eyes don't burn or sting, no pain at all.

Only, when I look at Jasper.

Jasper is...._beautiful_. His skin is chalk-white, glowing with an abnormal heavenly sheen—like the sun is shining down directly upon him. Golden light glimmers off his skin. His hair is bouncy and curly, full of precious volume. The locks are honey gold, just like the sun's. Hazelnut eyes, practically _shining _intelligence and mirth. I could see the rebellious, cautious, happy look _clearly_ in his pupils(which was slightly odd since I had heard from a woman at school that he resembled to be 'always in pain'). Maybe it was just because I had never looked at someone in a long time, but I highly doubt it.

And oh, his lips were full and complete, pale pink(if my color coding was correct). I didn't only have to look at his face; I could see his body without effects too. His body was just as I had expected it to be. He was taller then me—_much _taller. Right now, he was wearing a gorgeous grey turtle neck that contrasted his skin nicely. His muscles were clearly defined through his shirt, and his loose, yet defining black pants. He was wearing white socks, too.

I practically marveled on his hands. It was almost my first time seeing them. I had only felt them before, but now, I could see the amazing beauts. He kept his fingernails nicely trimmed, and they were clear, speaking no polish. I would have to change that. His fingers were long and then, palm perfect size.

I wanted to feel his fingers in my mouth.

Looking back up to Jasper's face, I smiled. He smiled a small smile back. "Thank you," I whisper.

"It was no problem," he replies kindly.

My eyes flash back to my brother, and they begin to burn once more. I ignore the feeling, narrowing my eyes.

A bead of sweat rolls down my brothers face, hitting the couch and forming a small stain. Caleb has remained stripped of all his clothes, which might be a good thing.

I think it's because of the display in this very room only a few long hours ago that Jasper finally trusts me. Or to some extent. All I know is that he trusts me more then the others trust me.

After Caleb and I's so kind display, I wouldn't blame them. Caleb had almost killed Edward because he felt insecure, and both of us came close to killing Esme too.

Esme I was fine about to some extent, Edward I was not.

"He loves you," I tell Edward, hoping he would understand the truth.

"He tried to kill me," Edward replied sourly. I want to slap him just as I did with Caleb. Could he not understand? He _must've _read the thoughts from someone else to see what I had said to my brother while he was being controlled by him. He _had _to see what I practically _screamed_.

"Edward, you tried to kill him too," Jasper retorted to my rescue. My eyes flash to Edward, and I see him flinch.

I didn't butt in, it wasn't my place. If I did, I could ruin everything This was strictly between with Edward and Jasper.

Vampires being the decedents Shadows, they had much the same instinct traits. Like the undying desire to take hold of the one they are infatuated with. Jasper and Edward wanted to kill us as much as we want to kill them.

Yes, I have no doubt in my mind telling me that I still don't want to kill Jasper. Unlike vampires, it is impossible to ignore the _need _to have a soul. No matter how hard you try to ignore it, it will always be there.

And I know...I know that Jasper will not....

Caleb will _definitely _still want Edward's soul, but he won't take it. Even if he doesn't understand it himself, he _can't_. His conscious can't take it. So he'll lie to himself, burying deeper and deeper into the binds tying Edward and him together until he _finally _realizes that he loves Edward. The next action will be unavoidable.

"Ah...Ahce...."

My brother's lips move with difficulty, and a tiny amount of blood finally cracks through. I feel the stiffening in Jasper's body.

I decide to blink, but in the end, I let my eyes close. I don't, however, let go of Jasper.

"Jasper...can you take me deep into the forest?," I ask.

"Why?," Jasper asks.

I release his hand, but then Jasper hauls me into his arms bridal style. "Okay, okay, we're going,"he quickly says.

I giggle, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head on his chest place. "Off we go!"

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and the picture in front of me turn from murky-blurry to distinct and crystal clear.

Right in front of me sat Edward. He was on his desk chair, his right leg crossed over his left—he was wearing dark blue pants. I followed hit foot all the way to his face, which was set on mine. I could have sworn he stayed in that position for the last few hours, and he probably had .

"Your awake." It wasn't a question, just a statement. I rolled my eyes, irritated, sitting up. I hunched over, grabbing my head and groaning. It started to pound ruthlessly, leaving me feeling queasy. My nose twitched when I picked up the scent of blue-berry muffins and eggs through the too-much-candy scent.

"You still have the werewolves hear?," I ask.

"Jacob doesn't feel safe on leaving Emmett alone in a house with two murderous, insane freaks and the rest of the pack doesn't feel safe leaving Jacob hear."

"So now I'm a murderous insane freak?," I question, raising an eyebrow.

Edward pauses, then nods. "Yes, you are," he states flatly.

I chuckle darkly, leaning back against his couch and entwining my hands in the back of my head. "So you realize I can kill you in less then a second if I wanted to?"

"Yes."

"And I can command you do to anything I want?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Apparently, Edward knows very well what I can do to him. But he doesn't. He doesn't understand _anything_. He thinks he knows, but he doesn't. But I have more important matters to attend to.

"Where is Ace?"

"You mean after he beat the shit out of your face and shrilled at the top of his lungs how much of an idiot you are and that you loved me?," Edward mocked. "He's with Jasper."

"Don't make me beat you to a bloody pulp," I warn, standing up and stretching.

"I'll be more careful, _master_."

I chuckle at his words, leaning down to him and pecking his cheek soft. I shift to his ear. "Your going to start saying that allot, Edward. Be prepared," I whisper.

Edward doesn't reply, only trembles.

I've won.

* * *

Jasper slowly lowers me to a smooth rock, and I groan when our lips part. I jut out my lips pathetically, widening my eyes in a doggy-pout. Jasper shakes his head jeeringly, obviously trying to ignore me.

Even though he wasn't breathing before, I can tell he's very tense. I watch him as he paces around the forest, biting his thumb. "I don't want to hurt you," he explains without a question, knowing what I'm thinking.

"Jasper, you're my _decedent_. _I _should be the one scared to hurt _you_."

"But what if I—"

"Jasper." At the soft tone in my voice, Jasper stops, looking at me with enlarged, worried eyes. He's fretting about me when he should be scared for himself. After all, I could kill him with just one brush on the lips. All I needed to know was his name, and that would be the end of him. I might get angry one day and just slice that bond strait in half.

"Look," I say, sighing and leaning back on my elbows. I shake my head, and my midnight black hair flops to the back of my head, glimmering in the moonlight. I crane my head, giving him a full view of my pale, moon-white neck.

Jasper gulps thickly, and I see a flash of wildness and hunger in his now black-orbed eyes.

I smile. "My blood doesn't taste any different from a humans, you know? And it's turn back into crimson, too."

"What do you mean by that?," Jasper asks, walking over to me. "Why does you blood change from black to red?"

"It's because of what I am," I explain, capturing his cheek with my palm.

"I want to know so much about you," Jasper says breathlessly .

I nod once. "I know. So please Jasper, drink my blood."

It's the corniest thing anyone can say, but it's the corny statements that make everything a hint better in situations such as these.

Jasper's eyes flutter close, and he nuzzles my palm, lightly nipping at the skin.

Suddenly, Jasper shifts onto my neck with a lightning-fast speed, moaning deeply into my soft flesh. His tongue swirls around my skin hungrily, the spongy surface causing my blood to rile up. His teeth aggressively bite on the spots his tongue had caressed, and they swell, blood clogging as the vein disrupted.

I press my body against Jasper's, entwining my legs around his waist. My pants tighten unimaginably, and I can feel myself growing tighter and tighter inside my jeans. Putting one arm around Jasper's neck, I push my other hand into my pants, gripping my half hard cock.

_(Nobodies POV)_

Jasper can barely think as he edgingly kisses Ace's neck with a vampiric roughness, unable to control his senses any longer. Unable to comprehend any logic and moving on pure instinct, he bites the smaller boy's neck, but his fangs don't slide into the tiny, fragile-feeling neck. The pulse pounded in Jasper's mouth, and his mind throbbed hungrily.

Jasper rolled his hips, brushing his hardness against Ace's. He wanted to lick Ace all over, but the need for blood was greater.

Without any warning, Jasper released Ace's neck, and then went right back in. His fangs slid into Ace's neck like it was warm, melting butter. Ace let out a passionate gasp, arching his back in pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut.

Rick, creamy blood splurted into Jasper's mouth, and the honey-haired boy dug pushed Ace harder against the ground, his hand wrapped around the boys waist to pull them together.

Jasper had never tasted anything like Ace's blood—It was like a weird foreign spice that he had just tasted.....and completely loved. With each large gulp of silky, smooth blood, Jasper became more and more addicted to the taste that he was engulfing. Jasper's fangs throbbed in hunger, but that was not the only thing.

The vampire could feel Ace's hand moving up and down his(Ace's) cock, and because of their closeness, Ace's hand brushed up against his crotch.

Ace moaned, flexing his neck muscles, causing more blood to come spilling out into Jasper's mouth.

Ace had all the blood in the world; his body reproduced blood cells every millisecond when blood was exposed to the world an started to pile out in large amounts. The only problem was....

Even though the taste didn't change, Jasper managed to notice that black ink was sliding out of Ace's skin and he continued to gulp it down, only becoming _thirstier_.

It was like this black blood was magical, because it made Jasper's lips burn like they were on fire. Despite this, his fangs grew longer and his mouth went parch—he needed more.

Through all the pleasure, Ace felt scared. Black blood was _poison_. Not natural poison, evil, dark, demon poison. Anyone who drank it would..._die_.

But...not unless the person who you gave the blood had a master, meaning...Ace had to know Jasper's name and become his master or else he would die.

This would be an easy task. Since he couldn't see Jasper's name when he looked at him, then all they had to do was kiss.

They would do a lot of kissing if they liked each other. Which they did.

Ace's hand jerked his half-hard cock with his left hand, imagining Jasper's large hand stroking it. Ace's dick became harder and harder each second, and Aces' groan, craning his neck back, letting more black blood surge into Jasper's mouth.

He could imagine Jasper's cold tongue on him, licking him all over. Ace gasped wildly when Jasper bit harder down on his neck. He knew that there would be a large hicky around the bite marks when he was done. Ace loved Jasper's no restraint—he didn't like people holding back on him. It made him...uneasy.

Blinking in the blur, Ace let go of his fully erected cock reluctantly and unzipped Jasper's bulging pants. He quickly swiped down the fabric, splitting it in half.

Jasper's cock was enormous in his hand, and maybe more so since it was very hard. Ace felting around it, stroking the concrete solid erection. Then, he took hold of his own dick and pushed them together.

Ace's hips bucked when they rubbed together, friction heating them up. His thumb smeared pre-cum over the tips of their cock, wettening them.

Ace's cock throbbed in his hand, pulsing with excitement.

He knew he would come soon, and hoped Jasper would too.

Jasper's fangs retracted into normal, human teeth, and he released Ace's neck.

Looking at it, he saw two deep holes in a ovular, scratchy red lip mark around them. He didn't have much time to dwell on that, because he felt his cock twitch as it frictionized with Ace's.

Despite Ace's small stature, his dick was pretty well sized...

"I love you," Jasper whispered in Ace's ear. It wasn't a lie—this man was his blood singer. And even then....Jasper couldn't stop thinking about the smaller boy. It was like he dictated Jasper's life, but he didn't have the cruelness.

"Really?," Ace said breathlessly.

Jasper nodded before throwing his head back and groaning when Ace's thumb caressed his tip.

"Good," Ace mused, "I didn't want to be the only one."

Jasper bit down on Ace's earlobe, sucking on it, causing Ace's pace to grow. "Let's cum together,' Jasper cried.

"Yeah—!"

Ace's hips started to buck in passion, and the arm he had twisted over Ace's neck clenched harder. Jasper wrapped a hand around Ace's, quickening the pace.

Only seconds latter did they come, energy draining out of them as quick as their white cum.

Jasper collapsed on Ace, but Ace didn't mind. He actually liked the feeling of Jasper on top of him.

Breathing hard, Ace said, "I have to kiss you."

"Why?," Jasper asked.

"Because if I don't become your master, you'll die," Ace panted.

Jasper immediately tensed. "What?" He rolled off Ace and hit the ground with a hard 'thump'.

Ace pushed himself off the ground, looking at Jasper's honey-brown eyes. "You did notice when my blood turned black, right?," he asked.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, whu—wait. What does that mean?"

"Black blood is poison," Ace informed him sorrowfully. "So, I have to become my master, or you won't live to see tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me this?!," Jasper hissed, every part of him starting drown with worry.

"Because you were hungry! I told you I was more of a danger to you then you were to me!" Ace was become scared now. What if Jasper wouldn't kiss him?

Then he would...

"But what if—"

"Jasper," Ace whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like brother. I don't like taking advantage of the one's I love."

Jasper soaked up every word Ace said like a sponge. He knew they were true—Ace was nothing like his brother. Jasper highly doubted he would use him...but what if he did? He...

Finally, Jasper gulped thickly, and nodded. "Okay," he forced out. "You can kiss me."

Ace took in a big breath, then released it. He sluggishly approached Jasper's lips, and he watched as Jasper's eyes fluttered closed.

The moment of truth.

Even though he knew as long he looked at Jasper or even held him then his eyesight would be fine, he still closed his eyes too, knowing that even _Jasper _wouldn't hold the information back.

Then, Ace pushed his lips against Jasper's in a tender kiss.

**

* * *

Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other stuff you notice and complain about(just like i would xD)_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _

Like it, love it, hate it, maybe it? Review about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

They had left without saying a word, not even making a _bit _of noise to show that they were leaving the manor. I sat on the same chair I had sat on for the last few days, staring at the couch in front of me. The odor Caleb released was embedded in the fabric of the couch, since Caleb had been the only one to lay on it.

I don't know how long I had sat there, simply looking at it, remembering when Caleb would be upon it, either sleeping, staring at something, eating, or reading. The couch didn't really matter to me, it's not like I actually slept on the damn thing. It was just decoration in the room, and a comfortable place to sit.

I never considered it a special thing, but now, it was _completely _different. The couch _sparkled _in my eyes, glowing like it was kissed from angels. It was smothered in Caleb's smell, and I could imagine his heart pumping steadily.

Feeling delusional, I bite my lip lightly, shaking my head at my idiocy.

I was infatuated with a murderer who was intent on killing me. Every part of me ignored the fact that I was at the mercy of a demon, and that he could kill me in less then a second. Zip. Nadda. I would be a soul that would rot in his stomach. He would probably rip me into shreds like he had done with his brother, Ace, and eat me skin and all.

What I still couldn't understand was—why me? Why was I so important to him? What made him want to kill me this bad?

So many unanswered questions. I wished that this could all be different—that I had never met the damned boy. But when I say that, it's obvious that I'm lying to myself. Despite all that has happened and all that I know, I _love _Caleb. No it's more then that.

If I don't have Caleb, I feel _dead_. No pun intended.

Is this what Caleb wanted? For me to feel this way? For me to become addicted to him? Yes, of course it is. This is Caleb, after all.

Still, he got his way. I love him with all my dead heart.

Now that the two brother had left the manor, the Quillette's had gone back to their side. It was amazing how we had both become a 'family' sort of thing because of Jacob and Emmett. Like the two different families formed when people marry different people. They don't really like each other—which we certainly do not. Sometimes, it was _very _annoying when members from the pack would just randomly walk into our house, asking for food. Though, Esme, bless her heart, _was _a fantastic chef. However, they have no reason on coming over here. The only person I would understand would be Jacob—and _maybe _Seth Clearwater. Out of the whole pack, the boy was the kindest, purist, most open minded on the team. He didn't believe in the feud and rivalry between the two of us, with was quite surprising. A werewolf that doesn't mind vampires—quite surprising.

I think back to the day when Caleb had played on my piano. Even though I hadn't seen his face, his voice, and his playing style explained it all. The way his voice rolled out his throat, soft and quiet—_nothing _like the boy. The keys he played weren't that difficult—anyone could probably figure them out quickly. But...just the way he played them...and with his voice...Oh, it was beautiful.

But I didn't understand. In the song, it was clearly about love. He had also said 'Girl'. Could it be a coincidence, or did something happen in his past involving a girl?

Caleb's past. I hadn't dwelled on Caleb's upbringing that much, more of the person he was. Caleb always had to be like that right?

But what was he like _before _he was a shadow? Before he made this stupid contract with the devil?

Suddenly curious, I hop out of my seat. I wasn't even a step away from the chair that a voice mingled in the back of my head.

_I won't tell you_.

The conscious talk almost made me gasp. Freezing, I slowly contemplate the voice. It was Caleb's . Caleb was...talking inside my head.

_...How?_, I wonder.

_I'm your master, dipshit_ His words make me cringe, and I can hear his dark chuckle. _Scared? _

I shake my head in a 'no', but I don't think he's convinced, since I'm not convinced of it either.

_I...I want to know more about you_, I explain. It's weird. I'm finally being able to read his thoughts, but I'm not the reader. It's like _he _is reading _me_. It frightens me.

_Why?_, Caleb asks, his thought tone suddenly bitter.

**(AN: OH MY GOD I JUST WATCH THE LAST SEASON EPISODE OF ROYAL PAINS AND I'M TOTALLY PISSED OFF! NEXT SUMMER! WE HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT SUMMER TO KNOW THE REST!!! CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE IT!?!? *slams fist on the keyboard* IT. FUCKING. SUCKS—sorry for disruption...) **

_Why do you even care, dammit? You hate me anyway. _

_Caleb you know that's not—_

My angry protest was cut off by Caleb's slicing, chilling words.

_All I want to do is kill you. Nothing more. You are not important to me, you're a noone. I care nothing about you. I _hate _you_.

Not a second later did the connection drop, leaving me practically trembling in the wake. Then, I sigh deeply, closing my eyes and flopping on my couch. I take in a large breath through my nose, wishing that Caleb would accept me.

* * *

_(Jasper's POV)_

Everything about the boy is lovable. Is laugh, his smile, his teeth. His cute, tiny body that could easily be compared with Alice's, the way he throws a small fist into the air, screaming something in the amazing voice of his. Even his _eyes _are fascinating.

And I don't particularly me open either. Ace's closed eyes give me as much excitement as they do when open. Like the thin, ragged scar that tips of on the left side of his forehead to right above his mouth. The ropy scar causes me as much curiosity as the bright, evil orbs hidden behind his lids. When I first saw Ace's eyes, I almost got caught in a fighting position. There were something about them—maybe the satin's rule star—that set me into the complete feeling of un-safety and the need to protect myself. Now that I look back on that moment—which I'm acting like was so far ago, when it was not—I am cuddled with bitter amusement. I was afraid of a tiny Goth-Emo boy three feet shorter then me? Well, he might not be _that _short, but still.

But if anyone saw Ace open his eyes, then they would have gotten the same reaction out of themselves. Pure hatred. Nothing chiseled or broken, not even a _splinter _of anything besides rage and pure hatred.

A cold chill had seared my spine constantly when I saw them up close and in person. And even _after_ the only seconds fight of the two brother, when Ace found out as long as he held onto me he would be fine, the look still didn't go away. I tried my best to hide my fear when Ace looked at me strait in the face. At least then there was some sort of happiness. A light, free feeling soaring high in his eyes, happiness mingling through the orbs.

I could see it clearly even then—that hatred. Exhilarating fury that was like a deep, dark storm in the most secret part of his eyes.

I don't know if anyone else noticed it—they probably hadn't—but I certainly did, and I still trembled when I thought of it.

What had made Ace's eyes like this? What was that scar mark from? Who _was _Ace?

Ace told me who he was(or his brother did)—a shadow. The demons servant. Bound by a contract.

But that was his species. Not who he _was_. So many questions were stirring restlessly in my brain, wanting to be answered.

I wanted to know Ace. Now, he was my master.

And I can't help but think....he couldn't have told me. If he really didn't care about me, he would have let me died without letting me about his poisonous blood.

However, it could be part of his plan. Which had now succeeded, if their ever was one.

No, Ace cared about me, I knew it. He loved me. He wasn't lying. I could see the truth in his eyes. His freaky, glowing, upside-down starred eyes.

The boy didn't need to have me forcefully—I would do anything for him. He had my will and soul before he ever drank the damn thing.

I didn't matter. Whatever happened to me—it meant nothing. I was...for once in my whole vampire life..._excited_.

* * *

_(Caleb's POV) _

I stood in front of the house, my hands clenched in a tight ball. The house looked as though it had been run over by Christmas festives.

"Do you like it?," Ace asked me, excitement tearing through his worry.

No, of course not. I _hated _it. I despised holidays with all my heart. Ace knew that. He _knew _I hated these types of things. And he had _definitely _gone overboard with the decorations.

"Of course, Ace," I sigh out heavily, knowing how much Ace went through getting all this. And whose money did we even buy it with? Or did he steal it? No, not with Jasper. The damn newbie must had bought it with his own money.

"Yay!," Ace cheered. "It's really good that you like it because there's even something more."

_Oh no_. I would be mortified if Ace got me a present. I had already bought him one, but he had no such right to buy me one. I didn't deserve one....

"The powers out," Ace informed me. My heart twinkled in happiness before it dropped. _What? _

Ace nods, even though I didn't ask a question. "Yep, you see, well, it turns out a circuit box got blown out. So now, we don't have any electricity in the house."

"Ace..." I'm keeping calm because this is Ace; I can't yell at Ace. I can yell at the newbie vegie vampire, but not Ace. "Are you _sure_?"

I know he's sure and that it's a fairly stupid question to ask, but I simply can't just wrap my head around it. The electricity blew out because Ace and Jasper had decided to overload that house with holiday decorations?

Yes, they did.

Oooh, I was going to kick that vampires ass. Lightly—Ace would kill me if I hurt him too much. Or even touched him.

If a master senses their underling in danger, they will be _pissed_. It's _their _property.

Hah, Edward is my property. Good.

"Yes, brother, I'm sure! Now I'm gunna go play on the swing."

"With the bugs?," I asked, really not wanting to know but knowing already.

"Of course," Ace replied. He smiled wide and then ran up to the porch, slamming his but on the swing and picking up a lady bug.

I stayed glue to sidewalk, for no reason in particular. I watched him curiously as the bug climbed up his fingers. It dropped dead only two seconds.

If Ace was killing life that fast it must've meant that he had....

"Ace," I call, walking up to him. "Did you open your eyes?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Even if I'm crazy about knowing Edward's name, I knew Ace doesn't want Jasper's. In his instinct he does, but not with his heart. It's obvious. Ace should have no reason to open his eyes unless someone had threatened him and he killed them—which he didn't do, I can sense it— or he wanted to know Jasper's name to become his master. But that wasn't like Ace—that would be a whole mount of pain for him unless he 'killing'.

Ace shrugged. "I found out something."

I paused. What could he possibly find out to open his eyes? Nothing. So why did he... "Ace, tell me."

"I looked at Jasper."

My eyes widened and mouth dropped into a hanging position. "So that means you know his—"

Ace shook his head. "No. I found out that...if I touch him, then I can open my eyes without seeing that many bad spirits. The more connection we have, the more I can see without it hurting. But..." Ace took a large, calming breath. "When I look strait at hin—his face, his body—then there's no pain, and I can see clearer then I can with just touching him."

_No_, I thought desperately. _No, no, no! This can't be real! _I don't know why I was so angry—I should've been ecstatic. For once in his life, Ace can open his eyes without being smothered in torture! I love him and now he doesn't have to be in pain—but still. It made me...smolder with some type of endless fury.... "Oh," I force out. My throat is dry, and a let out a small cough. "Good for you."

"Brother—"

"I think I'm going to go make dinner," I reply quickly, cutting Ace off. I don't take time to dwell; running inside the house, I slammed the door behind me, pressing my back flat against it.

Why am I so angry? Dammit, why?!

Knowing the answer but not wishing to admit it, I went over to the kitchen and started pulling out the pans. I leaned against the counter, staring at the products in front of me.

My mind came up blank.

_Fuck_, I thought as I collapsed on the couch, curling up in a ball.

_My heart has been hurting lately.... _

* * *

_(Axel's POV) (New Character) _

The sun was beginning to set, sending a spectrum of colors sprinkling the atmosphere. When I looked towards the west, a thicket of dark gray clouds were starting to climb the colorful sky. It would rain heavily tonight, I could sense it. I was told this place didn't rain that much, just a sprinkle from time to time. It was still humid though, and right now it was _cold_.

I flexed my hand to get the blood of my victims coursing through my veins again, shaking it vigorously. Tilting my head towards the north-east direction, I sniffed.

A slow, malicious grin slid onto my lips.

Yes, I could smell them. Caleb and Ace Knight.

And what was this? They already had blood contracts with someone? Ooh, not just anyone, though. Vampires?

Chuckling darkly, I pick up a pace, kicking a rock. There was a large crack as the rock split into pieces before it crumbled into sand.

This would definitely be a interesting trip.

**

* * *

Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other crap you notice and complain about_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Due to the fact that I'm going on vacation, I have decided to put three chapters out. Hopefully, this doesn't bring the end of me xD. Please, pray for me that my bald spot(I ripped my hair out when I was bored) goes away and that I can have a good vacation!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

_Dying to be touched, wishing to be hit. It's the only thing he remembers; the pain brought upon him by the perpetrators that were really his heroine. Each injection bringing him agony that was to die for. He lived for it, couldn't breath without the burning, pricking sting or the blood-splitting lash. Each bringing him what he would come for. _

_The excruciating feeling boiling inside him, making him feel alive for once in his life. Keeping him whole; together. Glueing the pieces back together, promising to never let them shatter again. _

_Each thrust, each scratch, eliciting the passionate screams of him, making his mouth grow dry and raw. A body so fragile, so breakable; being held together by one thing; love. _

_The love of the monster who did it to him, the love of the horrible, mind-twisting feeling. _

_And those bodies. The bodies he made him kill. On that desert, where no life lived. Sleeping on the ground with the rest, staring with so dull eyes at the fence surrounding him. He was stuck, at the mercy of the agony. Bodies bare, covered in blood. So much blood. Knowing that he will do the same thing again. No light but the candle, so easily blown in the dry, heated wind. The az, beating down into the skin, splitting the bone in half. _

_A horrible fate. _

_But he loves it. It's a thrill. The touch of skin upon skin, brushing, causing heated friction to illuminate all happy feelings. The blood, trailing down his inner thighs, crusting a dark color as it dries. It will be glossed over again, no doubt behind that. _

_The chickens won't shut up. They keep climbing on top of him, their claws digging into his skin. He can't sleep. No, not anymore. Their loud, too loud. _

_He grabs the fence, shaking it weakly. His strength has disintegrated. It left him a long time ago. He want's to get out, but then, he would feel happiness. He doesn't want happiness. He wants the pain. He wants to be hit, he wants to be slapped. He wants nails to crawl into his skin, he wants blades to slice him open. His wants to feel the heavy wood in his hands._

_The fence, it brings him pain. His fingers clench so tights they become numb. The shaking; his shoulders cant take the movement. _

_Soon, he will collapse. And everything will go black. _

_All, because he was born. _

I awoke, feeling drowsy. My eyelids did not want to stay open, this morning, but they would anyway. I could feel Ace sleeping soundly, and I knew that in his dreams, he was not alone. I could feel the vampire inside him. Ace was happy; _truly _happy. He loved Jasper without a doubt.

His love and my love were absolute opposites.

He would gladly die for Jasper, however, I would never die for Edward. I hated Edward with all my black(you can decide if that a metaphor or fact) heart. I don't know why I hated him. It was definitely more then the thoughts.

But now I have what I wanted. He's at my mercy. If there is one moment when I feel like I don't need him anymore—which I already feel like—then I can dispose of him. Like I've said so plainly before, Edward's life has no meaning to me.

All the person has done to me is brought pain. I should get rid of him now, but Ace would have a fit, and I have to admit, it is f un messing with the cute vampire.

Grabbing my head, I sit up, sighing heavily.

I can feel them coming. _Damn bastards, always so curious..._I can't blame them, however. It's not often that we stray and don't have intent of killing in our minds. Ace and I are rare.

But this saint life is soon going to end. Even though I've just feasted on Ace twice in the same month, it's the calling of my weakness that destroys me.

He's waiting for me.

Will Edward come and be killed in the cross fire? No, only I can kill him. If anyone kills my property then I'll have to kill them. Yes, Edward is _my property._ No one can touch him except me.

I hope he knows that soon, his life will be over. I don't like sticking with people for too long, no matter who they are. My property becomes to old to quickly, I get bored rather easily. No one, besides Ace, is to special for the likes of me. I am independent, and always will be.

No one would ever make my heart pump the way it did before.

Not even Ace.

* * *

Ace told me he wasn't feeling good while we where eating dinner, and I knew he was lying. He knew that I knew, too, and I think it pointless to even say the words 'I don't feel well' when it's obviously obvious that he just doesn't want to go to school.

He wanted Jasper to come over, so they could hang out. Ace could do whatever he wanted around me except kill unnecessarily—he told me that if he ever thought about doing that, then I would have to stop him. It's not like I own him, we're free people. Free to some degree.

I think it's because he really enjoys the relationship between us, that's all. We're really like brothers.

Sipping my coffee, I hum in my mind. "It's not like you have to go to school," I tell him, striking a conversation. "It's just a preference."

Ace shakes his head, sighing heavily. He wanted to be with Jasper last night, I know it. He wanted to be wrapped in the vampires arms; he wanted to be able to make-out...but most of all, he wanted to open his eyes.

If I was like Ace, I would wish for the same thing. The _relief _...it's what we yearn for.

When I'm with Edward, I get the same relief. And know what else I get? This damn tingly feeling in my stomach. It's annoying as hell, and I would do anything to make it go away.

Chewing on my cereal, I mindlessly compliment the house. I don't like it one bit, but Ace does.

"You did a very good job with the house."

"Really?," Ace asks giddily, a small, cheeky smile blending on his lips. "Is it as beautiful as you say it is?"

I wanted to say 'well when your holding bloody-murder onto Jasper your going to see it aren't you?' but I would never say such a cruel thing as that to Ace. "Yes."

The room becomes silent, and I chew on my banana.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, Ace whispers, "Their coming."

I flinch, even though I knew he would say it. Nodding, knowing he can't see me, I agree. "I know."

"....your leaving."

I don't reply.

* * *

School was a bothersome task. I probably shouldn't've gone, but my feet took me. It's not like a car.

I ended up saving a girl from a car accident—Bella Swan, I think. Yes, the bitch who yelled at me the day I came to school. She was flabbergasted when she saw it was me—blushing to much for my tastes.

Her cheeks were like the sun....kind of blinded me. I didn't bother asking if she was okay—frankly, I didn't care. I hope she broke her spine in five different ways.

I left for class after that, sitting in my seat beside Edward. I didn't look at him; I wasn't in the mood to play around.

The whole day went by without me saying a peep. I was like a zombie. Edward could tell; he was worried for me; I could feel it.

I wanted him to go away, and he did. He always came back, however, and it was making me rigid. He kept asking me if I was okay, and it was obvious I wasn't if he noticed. I swear, people ask the stupidest questions. Vampires were supposed to be smart.

It all went down in lunch, though, when I finally broke.

I was sitting on top of a table, with my legs crossed and bowl in my lap. I was eating salad with apples in it calmly, trying to keep hold of my rising temper.

I would be leaving for a trip soon, anyway, and that helped me pull through. Maybe it was the master - servant relationship going on between us, but Edward was being far too worried-maid like. It irritated the hell out of me, even though I knew he was just being caring.

Edward sat down beside me, tossing an orange in the air. He wasn't going to eat it, so I snatched it out of his hands and put it beside me. It was being distracting and bothersome.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with you?," Edward asked, annoyed. His tone had an edge to it, definitely not making me a bottle of sunshine.

"Just fuck off," I scold him, rolling my eyes. "I'm not in the mood."

"I know....you want to eat people."

"Yes, I do." Why should I deny it when I know it's true? He knows what he said is correct and so do I. I have no secrets about what I am to hide from him. If he wants to know, he can know.

His death wish.

"That's sick."

My tension broke.

The bowl I was holding toppled to the ground, cracking into a thousand pieces. I hoped off the table and drew back my hand before I thrust it upon Edward's cheek.

"How _dare _you say that."

I can't even believe a vampire would say such a thing—his nature is to drink human's blood! Maybe he can find sanctuary in animals, but it is not the same for the likes of us! Even though vampires are our descendants, they know _nothing _to what we are like!

And he thinks that he can throw it in my face!

I don't stay much longer. He doesn't deserve my presence. Hell, he doesn't deserve to be _alive_.

Leaving my bag, I storm out the school, deciding to run away from the whole mess.

**

* * *

Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other stuff you notice and complain about(just like i would xD)_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _

_Like it, love it, hate it, maybe it? Review about it. _

(_**A/N**_: WELL, I am back from vacation! A whole week away from the computer(shudders) it was absolutely horrible. Disney world was fun though...it would've been more fun, though, if It wasn't all a schedule, though. I'm sorry the chapter is short and choppy with words, I'm tired and I want to go to bed—but I couldn't stand not letting you get some work on the day I come back! So...here it is!)

(_**A/N**_: **ACE PERSON**: Okay, the person who reviewed on Ace and his **short-ness**, please take note: Ace is the same size of Alice. Alice and Jasper, in the book, are together. So, when you think of Ace's height, just compare him to Alice!)

(_**A/N**_: **CHARACTERS LOOKS PERSON**: For the person who reviewed on the **looks **of the people, I lost the link to the dress-up thing(I suppose that's what it is) so if you would've mind re-posting it.....)

**GOODNIGHT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen **

_Each step is silent; his feet don't even tap against the ground beneath him. His feet fleet across the marble white church floors, and his pace slowly quickens as he see's him. _

_His weakness. _

_His heart starts to thump wildly; he wants to be held in those arms. They are so protecting; they swore allegiance to him. Tears start to sting his eyes, and then, everything is too much to handle. _

_No, not any longer. The sadness that has been simmering in silence for so long in the pit of his darkness is now starting to boil over it's peak. _

_Then, he's surrounded in warmth. Warm arms wrap around his body, pulling him into the other. He cries into the chest of the other, sobbing his emotions out. _

"_I love you, I love you," he cries over and over. His skin is crawling with pain and passion, fingers trembling as they clench the other's shoulder's tightly. "I love you." _

"_Shhh," the other man coaxes, trying to calm his lover. He caresses the other's back, making the sobbing boy shudder. When he breaks away from his lover's chest, his lips immediately lock with soft pink ones. _

_He finds himself floating in mid-air, on top of cloud nine. The most sweet of tune is coursing through the air around them, and it makes nothing cliché, as one would think. _

_He couldn't feel any happier, yet so worried at the same time. He had learned to trust his lover—he would never, ever, ever, do anything to hurt him—but still...He was his savior. _

_And all he was...was a dorky, freak kid with a horrible past...he had wide eyes and girlish features and...his body was scared everywhere. He was to innocent for his own good—naive. Even with his past, he still suffered. _

_But no, his savior truly saved him. He was the pillow to cry on...the one who absorbed all his horrible emotions and radiated coolness and happiness. _

"_Don't let me go," He whispers, "Cover me with your white wings and never let me see darkness!"_

"_I will," the other man whispers. He holds them together tightly, deepening the kiss as he tilts his head. "I will never let them hurt you again." _

It was three o-clock in the morning, and I couldn't lie: It. Was. _Cold_. I, boding shivering, teeth chattering, sulked over why I chose a place like Forks, Washington instead of Orlando, Florida or something. In my opinion, vampires are lucky. _They _don't feel the weather like their ancestors (shadows) do. It's a nasty trait, damn them. Ahh, but vampires don't form contracts like we do, so it's understandable...

_What is Edward doing right now?_, I wondered absently, my fingers trailing against the bark of the trees in this wide-ranged forest.

It wasn't a serious question—I didn't care that much. I _don't _care at _all_. Yeah, Edward was nothing to me.

Craning my head back while I was still walking, I shut my eyes. Taking a sniff, I realized I was surrounded by at least three shadows.

I ignored them. They weren't planning on attacking me, so there was no reason to pretend to care.

Back to Edward....Fuck why am I even wondering! Officially irritated beyond annoyance, I sigh heavily before I collapse on to the ground, propping my back on the tree.

Feeling hot, I slip my hand inside my underwear, grabbing the thick, lengthy erectional system.

My other hand slinks up my shirt, caressing the smooth surface.

_I'll show these guys a show_, I chuckle at the thought. _And I'll make Edward feel everything that I'm feeling_.

Wishing that I had something to go up my ass, I dwell on my unfortunance only for a millisecond. Heart pounding, I let go of my greatly unused cock, pulling down my pants and boxers half way. Thinking of hands touching my body, fingers brushing against my skin, I feel myself start to burn.

Taking my other hand out my shirt, I grab my but, spreading the cheeks before pushing them back together. The center of my forehead starts to hurt as I concentrate on the vibes of lust stirring in my stomach. "Ooooh," I gasp lowly, and I feel my pucker twitch when I spread my cheeks wide and it is hit with cold winter air., wanting to befilled with a large, throbbing cock.

There's no shift in the position the shadow's are in, none at all. Their staring at me intently, I an feel it. My breath heavy with emotion, I crack open one of my eyes, and I can clearly see their hungry, maniac eyes.

"Ngh...so good...," I whimper pathetically, and my heart surges. Letting go of my ass, my hands crawl to my cock, and I wrap my fingers around the shaft. I squeeze it in a death slow, full pump, and I can _feel _my nipples harden. "Fuck yes...," I cry lowly before I stroke my cock harder and quicker, and my head flies back in a passionate, deep moan. "Ahh!," I practically scream, "Harder! Fuck me harder!"

I imagine a good, delicious dick slamming into me, and the pressure of it inside my tight, hot insides is almost unbearable. Even though nothing is there, I cl amp down, unable to stop my heated groan. "Ahh! Make me be your whore!," I plead, and I thrust my cock into my tight-grip hands, "More! Harder! Fuck me harder!! Ahhh!"

I can feel my scream bounce off the surrounding wilderness, and all I want to do is scream louder. I can feel Edward's presence in the back of my mind—he's listening to me...watching me.

I can't contain myself any longer, and I go in for my bodies number three weakness. My nipples.

My hand moving at light speed around my cock, I push my other hand up my shirt and grab onto my nipples, tweaking them. I roll them between my finger pads, fondling them. My head bowed, chin against my chest and eyes shut tight, I moan lightly, feeling the sensation build inside the pit of my stomach.

Imagining tongue's licking me all over, I scream bloody murder when the feelings in my stomach explode while I ideate someone sucking hard on my nipples. My back arches, my neck cranes back. "AHHHHH!" My eyes shut tight as I come wild, colors explode. My fingers feel the creamy cum spilling out of me, and just that causes tears to come to my eyes.

As all the feelings start to melt away, I become aware of everything around me. Even though I can only hear my harsh breathing, my senses are alert when I fall to the ground. I feel tired and used, and my eyelids don't feel like keeping up for me. And not only that, but I'm _hungry_. I know I will have to hunt tonight—yes, I'll do the poor soul who's walking the ally-ways. Even thinking about the delicious dinner tonight doesn't keep me from becoming irritated at the shadows who refused to leave me alone.

"Leave or I'll rip those contracts in half and burn them," I hiss, and they realize what I mean. _Leave me alone or I'll fight you to your deaths and eat your soul_. I know their smirking at it—we're never afraid of a challenge—but they leave anyway. Slowly sitting up, I sigh heartily.

I lick the cum that happened to be on my fingers off, glaring at the cream that was sprayed in the wildlife ground beneath me at all different ranges. I'm glaring at myself though—I want to feel something. I don't want to hit myself though—that'll just make you look stupid and feel stupid.

_Did you like that, Edward? _Even though we're possibly two-hundred miles away from each other(I was doing human walking), I could still feel his shudder. It was cute.

* * *

_(Edward's POV)_

After Caleb deliberately leaving my feeling horny from his masturbation scene he was _so kind _to share with me, I was frozen to the spot in the kitchen. I had been making food for Seth Clearwater, since Jacob was supposed to 'baby sit'—as Seth would say(grumpily)—and was miserably failing, because right now he was in Emmett's bedroom, being fucked senseless and Seth was hungry. Luckily, Seth didn't notice my reaction because his eyes were glued to the t.v where he was watching 'Charm City Cakes(Ace of Cakes)'.

I didn't mind cooking for him—I had nothing better to do. My culinary skills were rather good, too, if I might say so myself. Luckily, I didn't burn the maccaroni and cheese, so I grabbed a bowl and piled it inside it. While doing so, I thought of how Caleb cooked. There was no doubt about it—he was _much _better then me. Watching him...it totally awed me. It still does. "Mutt!," I called, but there was really no reason too. He was already on the couch, bowl in hand, shoving food down his mouth. He still managed to shock me with how much he is growing...I even think he's growing more then Jacob did! I've known the stupid flea-bag for a while, before he even turned into a werewolf. Emmett has the worst, and best tastes.

Because of Jacob, I've gotten on common ground with his pack(most of them, anyway) and Seth is considered a friend. I even know that Seth is guy, and he had a crush on me once.

"I can smell your arousal," Seth told me out of the blue, and I knew if I could blush, I would be beet-red. Seth doesn't look at me, and he's not even smirking. He doesn't care at all. I guess he's used to it.

"What does it smell like?," I ask. Seth shrugs, practically inhaling five spoonfuls of maccaroni. "Weird." Not knowing if that's a good thing or bad thing, I leave it be. Seth's mind isn't showing any clues, meaning he isn't really paying attention that much. I've noticed that—ever since Caleb, he's been different around me. I think it was then that he finally realized that I _really _wasn't going to date him. Seth was cute, but too young.

"The stuff's on the stove," I told him before I left. Not wanting to let him win, I forced my erection to go down on it's own, not letting myself touch it. I wanted to see where Caleb was going—where was he right now? He only let me into his mind at special times, and I could never figure out where he was. I could follow him, I knew that. I could clearly smell him like a would suspect a mutt too, but this was different. I felt like...I didn't know. I could _feel _him. There was a rope tying us together, and all I had to do was climb that rope to be beside him.

That's what I would do. I had a fear, however. Because we shared a bond now, I knew that he hadn't killed that boy in my grade. Which means, if I was right, he hadn't killed at _all _here. Even though I didn't take souls, I liked to compare it with him and souls, and us with blood. So, theorizing, Caleb hadn't had a soul in ages. I don't know how he could do it—I had knocked him for that at school.

Called him a monster. I still regret doing that, and it's not because of the slap I got telling me how dead wrong I was. If a human told me I was a monster, how would I act? Caleb knows he's a monster—he knows it very well. And I just...shoved it in his face. I don't know the reasons to why he signed a contract(or something), so that _definitely _means I shouldn't judge him. He never judged me....well....not really....Okay, maybe he did but still....

_I'm going after him_, I finally conclude. Nodding to myself at my decision, I don't even bother to flip out my phone and tell Carlisle. Alice will tell him, surly. He probably already knows, as a matter of a fact... Not another second to waste, I open my window and jump out it, landing on the ground like a cat. Then, I run after me addicting master.

* * *

_(Jasper POV)_

I don't know I arrived at his house, but I did. Right now, Ace's eyes were open, gleaming with happiness(and hidden hatred that I doubt he could control because his past I knew nothing of) as he stared upon me. A soft, loving smile was on his face; it wasn't anything like Esme's, which I knew both him and his brother didn't like much, and I was curious about why. There was a hint of mischief and playfulness—like a cat, I conclude. I feel like I can melt in his smile—he's so perfect. But even now, still, I can see what's behind it. Unfortunately.

"You know," I whisper to him, not trying to hold back the smirk that would inevitably crawl onto my lips. I cup his cheek, dragging my thumb against the pink, rosy surface. "Your even more beautiful when your eyes are open."

I was expecting Ace to say something like 'Really?!' in the cute way he did, but he didn't, to my shock. His smile went from a goody-goody smile to a sad one. "'think so?" I know where I've made my mistake; just like anyone would be, Ace must be self-conscious about his facial appearance. Like the scar on the left side of his face. I doubt it's from a battle, even with Ace's obvious position in being a shadow. I've been wondering how he got such an ugly—no, it's not ugly; it's beautiful in it's own special way(nothing of Ace can be ugly! He's perfect!)—scar for a while, but I know not to ask...not yet, anyway. And even though his eyes are gorgeous, I know he's even _more _conscious to them then the scar. As he should be. The pentagrams shining mysteriously in the bright, crimson orbs are addicting—I feel like I can get lost in them! Ace probably knows this better then I do, and he likely finds them repulsive.

I do, but I still love the stunning brilliance. "Yes I do," I admit. "Every part of you is majestic and attractive...your so tempting I feel like I could eat you up!"

Ace's smile returns to normal, and it stretches wider. "Thanks!," he eeps. Then, to my misfortune, Ace's grin disappears, in return of a frown. His eyes, rather focused past my shoulder, even though he's staring right at it, mingle with uncertainness and worry. Wishing to know why, I lightly grab his chin, making his eyes go wide with innocence as I half way force him to look me strait into the eye.

I don't know if Ace doesn't know he's doing it, or if he's just trying to mess with me(I feel like it's the later, but I can imagine it's the first, can't I?), but the way he looks—so naive, so impeccable, so..._sinless_—makes my cock twitch involuntarily. I see tears brimming the corners of his eyes, water deepening the color of his admirable, long black eyelashes, and his lips are parted, wet. His breath hitched when I grabbed him—even as gently as I did.

Either he's really sensitive or again, messing with me. He can play with me all he wants; I'll gladly be his toy.

"I want to fuck you," I tell him truthfully. Yes, I want to feel him tremble violently as I'm inside him, and feel him clenching onto me as he cries out and begs. Ace's eyes visibly flutter, and I acknowledge his heart rate go up instantly. "Are you sure," he murmurs, craning his head to the side, revealing a platter of creamy white skin that is seemingly untouchable, "you just don't want this?"

My eyes become pitch black as hunger overrides me. If he was human, I would scream at him that he's _trying _to get himself killed. But both me and him that he's not human, and that I could never kill him. Hell, Ace has me on a leash! .... "I want you to scream my name," I told him. Grabbing his buttocks, I squeezed it hard. "I want you to moan, cry, and beg for me. I want you to suck me, I want you to sob your heart out when I fuck you deep and hard. I want you to scream when I drain you."

"Nooo...," Ace whimpered, only making me become harder. I thrust my hips against him and he returns with a wild gasp.

Not a second later am I pushing him against his window bed, straddling his hips. I press my hips against him, thrusting short thrust centered on my clothed, throbbing, pleading erection against his rising one. Ace's face is clearly lost in pleasure, and I feel a sensational burning tingling my whole body. Ace's nipples are so hard I can see them through his T-shirt, and I groan just looking at the beautiful pieces of art. His shirt, almost like a girl, moves with his erected nipple, perking up.

Pulling his shirt just enough above his chest, I marvel in the stunning, perky pink beauts. I can't control myself any longer. I start to roll each of the nubs between my fingers, and despite my body being ice cold, I melt with the heat steaming inside me. Ace's nipples are so diamond heart they barely go down when I tweak and pull at them. Ace writhes beneath me, squirming at my touch. I like it like this—me topping. It would seem logical to humans—I was bigger then Ace. But when Ace was my 'master'(so to speak), then it definitely wouldn't. I add pressure to the fondling, and Ace is practically _screaming_ for me to be inside him.

Driven by lust, I rip away Ace's pants, and I notice he isn't wearing any underwear. He knew this was going to happen. Not caring, I take off my pants and boxers quickly, and then press the head of my rock firm dick against Ace's pucker.

Ace spreads his legs further, opening the area up even _more!_ Doesn't he care about the pain?, I wonder for a second. Then I don't care when Ace says those magic words in his magical tone.

"Fuck me," he orders. "_Hard_."

Gripping his hips, I ram my cock into him, burying it deep inside him. I feel, and hear his skin rip when I jam my largeness inside him, but that only turns me on more. Letting my hand go of his hip, I slide it up his body and grab his shoulder, pulling him up. I lean back as I do so, and now Ace is practically on my lap. Are bodies pressed together tightly, I kiss his collar bone, sucking on the delicious skin.

Ace screams uncontrallably, for I didn't bother stopping to let him feel me. I'm to much of a weakling to control myself...Ace is tight and hot, a virgin, maybe. Oh yes, he feels _good_.

Then, I open my mouth wide, and my fangs slip into Ace's skin like warm butter. I suck deeply, blood filling my mouth. I'm usually very clean when I eat, but no, Ace is a different story. He's too good to use a fork and knife like a good boy. Yes, I have to use my hands...get a little messy.

I'm drinking so much blood I don't even care about the excess streaming down my chin. It so appetizing...I can't keep back my vampiric ways. No...he was too...too...

I thrust deep inside his tight cavern, embedding myself deep within him. Ace gasps countless times, and his veins move with his throat, spraying more and more blood into my mouth.

His hurried, short breathes are lovely—heavenly. And it makes me so thirsty....

Finally, I retreat from Ace's neck, leaving two, large puncturing dots on them that are still pouring out now _black _blood. I press my bloodied lips against Ace, and I notice Ace's tongue licks over them furiously.

"Jahsper," Ace cries, craning his back, his face lost in total bliss. "I'm going to come!"

"I know," I tell him smoothly, and I take a firmer grip of him. If I was going fast before, right now I'm going a whole lot faster. Pushing Ace against the ground, I ram my erection deep inside him, hitting his prostate perfectly.

"Jaaaaaashsper!," Ace mewls, bucking his hips. Then, he screams wildly, his hips working faster as he comes.

Ace whole body shudders violently, and his hot, tight walls clamp down on me as he spasms. Because of this sudden enclosure, my whole body goes rigid. I cry out Ace's name countless times as I come deep, deep inside him.

Then, everything is over, but I don't feel worn out. I feel happy. Leaning down, I kiss Ace deeply before I go back in for his neck.

I haven't felt this spectacular in many, _many _years.

**

* * *

Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other stuff you notice and complain about(just like i would xD)_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _

Like it, love it, hate it, maybe it? Review about it.

(A/N: WELL! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to get out of my sex-fear shell that appeared after I wrote eleven-and-more page long sex scenes, and I think I'm finally starting too! Well, IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!!!!! No, BOOOOO. This means I don't have as much time as I did before to write! *cries*. Please wish me luck!)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

I knew when I woke up from a not-sleep that something destined was going to go wrong in the near future. Rubbing my eyes that had been shut for an oddly long amount of time, I leaned over Ace, who was sleeping soundly. His face was blank, and he had no color on his cheeks, which I found quite odd, actually. His lips were set in a line, his eyes gently shut. For some reason, this didn't look half right to me, because the way Ace looked when he was awake.

I wanted to kiss him, but I refrained. Even if I was a magical being and couldn't sleep, that didn't mean he was a magical being who couldn't either. I doubt he's magical, because there's nothing magical about hell. But doesn't that mean I'm not magical, because I'm the descendant of a shadow? I don't know, I can't figure much out around him.

While I stared at him, I thought what the future would hold for us. Their was a _us_—we loved each other. I couldn't deny that any longer. But Ace was a demon, who's life depended on a contract he had made with the devil. And what if Ace was just using me, in a way that Caleb is using Edward? What if he's trying to build me up, and then break me right back down? Even though I loved Ace, I don't know if I could fully ever trust him.

But that's the thing: I _did _trust him. Even though my mind screamed _No! No! _I couldn't bring myself to ignore Ace's lovely feelings and words. He was beautiful in every way possible, and I was like a human entranced with a vampire. Yes, our relationship was much like that, just with an even greater risk. I was hungry to no more—my throat was constantly parched. I need answers and questions and touches and feelings. I was addicted to them.

_I'm going to die_, I tell myself. Almost on cue, Ace groans, sighing heavily and twisting around to cuddle against me, squeezing his legs against his and me chest in what I would believe to be a uncomfortable position. I stare at him for a while, wondering if he will wake up, but he didn't—or at least I don't think he did.

_I'm going to die_, I repeat in my head. This time Ace doesn't move, my dead, empty stomach sure does become queasy when I thought it. I haven't thought about death much—surprising right? I haven't thought of it because I know I will never die because nothing can destroy except my own, he really don't battle each other that often. But that's not the case anymore—I'm playing with fire. But I don't care—you know why?

Because it's fun. It's like a clever game you have to risk everything on, and it's _so _intriguing. This game—I could play it my whole life. All the games—love, lust, passion, hate, mystery, danger, hurt—are right there in a supreme one game package. I've felt dormant for so long—empty! But Ace if filling me with the emotions I constantly feel, and all I want is more.

Concentrating on Ace, who is still sleeping, I lean down an inch and press my lips against his cheeks. His eyes fly open, staring at me strait in the eye. There's something different about them....their glowing brighter. "Your have to leave."

Taking back, I just sit there, staring at him longer. _You have to leave_. Why? Did I over stay my welcome? Finally I manage to force out, "Why, Ace? Did I do something wrong?" Suddenly, I'm locked. My whole body is paralyzed, and I can't do anything. I feel like I'm looking out someone else's mind, and I'm stuck in a cage. I know what he's doing—he's controlling me. But this feeling passed as soon as it started. I was able to control my body again, and when I looked around, I _wasn't _in Ace's room.

I was in the Cullen mansion living room. Alice is beside me, sitting on the opposite end of the couch, flipping through channels. She's on top of Rosalie, who's massaging her delicate shoulders. "Hey," Alice greets. "Were you with Ace?" Perplexed, I stand up and look around. _How did I get here? _Scared, I try to run out of the house, but then that feeling washes over me again, sending my right back into the house.

I don't understand what's going on, but I know something is up. Ace said he would never try to hurt me with his powers so is he...protecting me? I stand as close as I can to where I won't get shocked back, and I pray that Ace is doing the right thing.

* * *

_(Edward's POV)_

When pain started to rack my whole body, and I felt like I was being lit on fire and spit into pieces, I knew what he was doing. He was killing. I don't think I would have gotten this reaction if he didn't 'own' me(so to speak) but I wasn't paying attention to that much as I fell to the floor and curled into a ball, wanting to scream my dead lungs out.

I had been tracking down Caleb, watching his every move, but now, while he was in a large open field with a sixteen year old Gothic girl and I was in the trees inspecting them, I couldn't help but be stopped by the pain. I just felt..._horrible_. There was nothing to describe the electricuing shockwave pain that was doing turmoil to my body. Was this what Caleb felt like when he was eating souls, or was this the girls feelings? Her soul's feelings?

Even though I was on the floor, curled up with my eyes shut tight, I could see and hear everything—like I was right beside them. The girl didn't have a chance to scream—she just fell back against the ground, her eyes wide and lips parted, a horrified look on her face. No marks were left on her body, it was just like she dropped dead. Ace was staring right in front of him, and I didn't know what at. But I assumed what it was—a spirit. I could slightly see it, but not really. It was like white paper over lapping white paper to me.

Then, I could see it as clear as a bright lightbulb in a dark room. It didn't look like the girl at all— just a huge black mass. It was wailing and screaming bloody murder, and Caleb just stared at it. Suddenly, I couldn't see anymore. Everything was blocked out, and pain enveloped me completely.

It was the sickest thing I had ever seen in my life.

* * *

_(Ace's POV) _

I wanted to kick and punch myself when I saw the horrified look on Jasper's face as I removed him from the premises back to his house. I wiped my eyes, trying to get the tears out of the way before I closed them. Axel and many other shadows were arriving, and they wanted to see me(and Caleb, but Caleb had his own journey to go on, he did). I was naked from head to toe from the earlier nights menstruations, so I would need to get dressed—unless I wanted to let those disgusting creeps see my ugly body(Opinions, opinions—Jasper thinks my body is beautiful, oh how wrong is he!)

I shed the sheets off my body and then put on a pair of dark pants and red shirt. I didn't bother with make-up or any type of hygiene. Then, I grabbed a piece of chalk and started to form a pentacle. I stood in the center of it, and I felt dark senses ebb at my body. "Show yourself," I order. At my demand, the demon's step out their shadows. One in particular caught my attention as he always did—Axel. The bastard.

I could open my eyes right now, but for some reason, I feel like these eyes are only met for Jasper and Jasper alone. My heart twinges painfully when I think of him and how I forced him to move without his consent. If that happened to me...well, I don't know what I would do. If it was Jasper I would be fine but I would be very worried...He must feel like shit now....He wants to help me.

"Hello, Ace," Axel greets. His words slither into my head, practically destroying me. That only half his power, however. Even though Axel can't literally 'control' people by his words, he can sure as hell convince you to do what he wants. His words eat away your brain cells, almost, and it's like you can trust and believe him. Most of us consider him as Iris's brother, but their not related at all. Iris has the pentagram on the inside of her throat anyway, and Axel has it on his tongue.(A/N: I looked at all the parts with Iris in it, and I don't believe I talked about her mark—so there it is! If I have talked about it, please tell me!)

Most of us do not have marks—only the special ones. There's only a handful of us, and we always have it worse. But we get powers when we have it worse—powers beyond the norm. As an alchemist would say—You cannot gain something without giving anything back in return. The only problem is, we do a whole lot to get these powers—and no, killing two hundred people comes nothing to it. It's our heart, practically. The things we love more then ourselves that they take. That's why there are so few of us.

I don't reply to Axel's words, and I keep a strait face. No weakness. I feel Axel's wait shift closer and closer to me, until he's right in front of me. He reaches for my cheek, caressing it with his fingers delicately. Then, his fingers trail against my lips, and he pushes one in—I shudder. If Jasper was here....

"So Ace, did your brother leave?," Axel questions.

No matter how hard I want to open my eyes and fight him to the death, I hold myself back. If I'm the weak, them I'm pathetic. "Use common sense," I replied sourly, and open my mouth an inch, biting down on his finger. I don't use all my strength—I didn't bite it off. Axel removes his finger, thankfully.

Chuckling darkly, Axel continues. "Why didn't you keep that little boy here? It would have been fun playing with him."

Rage starts to boil inside me. My fingers twitch as I try to hold back. He was insulting the person I loved—the one I would do anything for. The rest of the shadows in the room just watched us, not wanting to break the conversation—too entertaining, right? "I won't let you touch him," I growl. "You'll die first."

"Feisty, aren't you? I remember when you weren't like that. You were so silent and empty inside. Did that stupid vampire make you feel like you were important? Like you were special? Did he say he loved you?"

Axel's words eat away at me—I can't reply back to him. It's not because of his sick power, it's because I _know _his words are the _real _truth. Jasper _does _make me feel special and important. He makes me feel loved and different—a good different. He's everything to me now, and I don't know what would happen to me if someone destroyed him.

"Heh," Axel mocks. "You're _pathetic_. Not worth any of our time." Axel turns around. "I guess I'll go check on our dear little Cal—"

"No!," I yell. This is what Axel wanted—he knew why I didn't want him to follow brother. "Don't go after him."

"Why is that?," Axel asks, his feet shifting against the ground as he turns back to face me. I bite my tongue. Axel sneers. "Ace, your starting go downhill. Show me who you really are—the monster that you keep trying to hold back. It's such a beautiful thing, but the way you are right now, your ugly. I want you to loose all sense of who your pretending to be—let go."

"Stop it."

"You're a monster, Ace. A beast. A murderer, in fact. You kill innocent people just so you can be okay."

"Stop it." My words are becoming desperate, I can hear it in my voice. But he doesn't care, he keeps going, getting fed more and more by my reactions.

"He doesn't love you, you know that right? He probably hates you—all you are is a monster. Every time your back is turned, he laughs at you. He's using you. You mean nothing to him. All you are is a toy."

My arm feel warm and wet. My hand is clenched tightly, firm and still—it had just slid through Axel's stomach, and blood was pouring out on top of everywhere. I'm floating, so I can reach his ear. I press my lips against the lobe—I feel a murderous intent raging through me. "Say another word." It's a threat. A true one.

Axel pauses, then he says, "I don't know why your doing this, Ace, but I'll tell you one thing: It won't work. He'll die. You know that, but you still want to condemn him. If you care anything about him, you'll leave him be."

"I can't." I whisper, and my voice is definitely lower and weaker then it was with the threat. Axel is being serious with me—that's the good thing about him. He _understands_. "I have his soul."

Axel tisks. "Then kill someone and put his soul and that body."

I shudder at the thought. "No." That method isn't full proof, no one's really has tried it out.

"Then you already killed him, Ace. Unless you can forget about him and move on, he's going to die."

"I know."

Then, Axel is gone, along with the rest of the shadows. I fall to my knees, and all I want is for Jasper to hold me.

* * *

_(Edward's POV) _

_What is he doing?_, I wondered, perplexed. Caleb had been standing on a tr ee in front of a room of a house for the past hour, not moving an inch. I had to stay far back, because I didn't want him to know I was here.

The house was made out of wood and stone, and it looked really beautiful. It was set in an open field in Texas, on a flat piece of land surrounded by trees. The lawn hadn't been tend to in years, but I could understand why—it was humongous. Even though trees mostly surrounded the outer lands, there was one very large tree that was right beside the a certain window. That's the one Caleb was on. I couldn't see his face, and I couldn't read his thoughts either, and it wasn't like I was Jasper and I could read his thoughts.

I desperately wanted to see what was wrong with him—what his face looked like while he stared into that window. There were allot of things I didn't understand about Caleb—this wasn't an exception. But I still wanted to know.

I felt weird; ever since I followed Caleb—no, ever since he _left_—this dead heart inside me has been tugging with sadness. My brain's been cloudy with anguish, and it won't go away. But the thing is, I don't think their my emotions. I think their Caleb's.

But why would someone such as Caleb feel pain or sadness? Caleb doesn't get _sad_ and I doubt he feels anything like...this type of pain. But what do I know? Hah, nothing! Caleb is a secretive person, and there's a reason behind that. He doesn't trust anyone but his brother Ace, and the way their relationship is going(from my mere _observations_), I don't think it's going well. Right now, I feel like I'm....

Dying.

It can't be my emotion. It's not, I know it. These emotions are like two pieces taped together—just rip the type of, and their two again. But the only reason I protest is that...why would Caleb feel like he's dying? It's so confusing, I swear.

I stay still for ages, but so does Caleb. He stands their like a statue, his hand wrapped around the tree trunk and other by his side, just facing the window. The sun starts to go down, and then it's night again. Cars pull up and lights flash on. I narrow my eyes, leaning in.

The light to the room Caleb is looking in turns on, and in walks a teenager. He's only fifteen years old, but his hand is wrapped around another boys, and their making out like their life depended on it. Their laughing and touching each other, and their minds are powerful with love. Neither of them notice the man standing outside their window, on a tree, watching them. Can't they see Caleb?

The two boys pull of their clothes quickly before they pressed their bodies together, rubbing each other's bodies white making out. (_Isn't fifteen a young age to do this?_, I wonder). Finally, the lights flicker off after thirty minutes or so, and they fall on the floor, starting their love making menstruations.

At first, I'm too concentrated on the two boys to see him. But then I do. Caleb is no longer alone—a man has his arms wrapped around him, and their kissing furiously. Eyes widened, I stare at them. Where had the man come from? Who was he? And...

Why the _hell _was Caleb letting this random man kiss him?!

Jealousy simmered inside me, and I hissed as I watched them. But I was too distracted by the next feeling that washed over me: Terror. Caleb was....afraid? The man pushed Caleb against the wall, and I couldn't even hiss anymore from the stun that electrocuted me.

I can visibly see Caleb's _trembling _body; his teeth where clamped tight, as with his eyes. He pulled his body back and kept trying to go into the tree—disappear. His cheeks were bright pink. This Caleb looked...like a frightened seven year old. And what was worse? I could see tears running down his cheeks. This couldn't be Caleb—Caleb was _nothing _like this! It had to be a twin—a fake! But no: this was Caleb. Caleb afraid, embarrassed, and..._innocent._

"Please don't hurt me," he whispered, and his voice wavered and cracked. "Shh," the man said, and he put a finger to Caleb's shivering lips. I couldn't get past my infatuation with this awkward Caleb to see clearly who the man was, but from the glance, I could tell he was sexier then hell itself.

Why was Caleb obeying him? Why was he acting this way?! I started to shiver in anger and jealousy for some reason, and I couldn't hold back my hisses any longer. I was about to tackle the guy when I heard his words:

"He's watching us," the man whispered. "He's angry. So angry he wants to rip me into shreds."

I tried to pick up my jaw, but it stayed against the floor. Caleb _moaned_ when the man picked him up bridal style. Caleb _cuddled _against his chest, whimpering pathetically. He pushed his knees against his chest, grabbing onto the man's shirt, his eyes shut tight.

It took me half a millisecond to realize they were gone—vanished into thin air.

_He's mine. _

I turned around as fast as I could when I heard those whispered words, but all there was was nothing. Wind blew, and the trees swayed, crisp, colored leaves being lifted of their branches.

The lifeless thing I had inside me—the thing on the left chest-plate, you know?

It clenched really hard.

**

* * *

Sorry for:**

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other crap you notice and complain about_

-

**What you need to do:**

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _

(Author's Note: Well, how would you guys take to a 'one a weak' chapter? Please review **yes **or **no**)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

When I reached the old house to which I knew Ace's brother was, I was taken aback to see someone on the other side of the forest, watching Caleb. A realized immediately that it was a vampire—Caleb's vampire. I stopped, staying hidden in the shadows. The brother's really were thick idiots—but it was up to them. If they wanted to be submitted to hell in a more hellish way then they did before, I was none of _my _concern.

Actually, it was funny watching them struggle—their emotions, really. How they 'loved' each other. I had arrived just in time to see Caleb get taken away by none other then the bastard guy who forced Caleb to go to hell in the first place—Caleb was lost in the trance, like he was always.

You see, the Knight Brother's are _entertainment_ upon our race. Their practically the only brother submitted to hell—sad really. You would think more blood siblings would be in hell, but it's usually they die, or make their way to heaven where the pure ones are. And...their interesting to watch. I won't lie—people have had much worse struggles then they have. But still...they were enticing. The way they acted—wishing to be normal. Not wanting to cause death....hilarious.

"Hello...," I whisper. Everything is silent to me except my own voice—it rings and echoes like it was in a cave half filled with water. Immediately, a name pops into my head. A malicious grin slides across my face, and I can feel Edward shudder in my arms as I wrap them around his body. I lightly nibble at his ear, and Edward's thoughtful mind goes blank. "Edward," I breath.

Vampires are like human's in our arms—fragile. Their like flowers, almost. You can rip it from the ground with two fingers, and slowly...slowly...pluck...away the petals....Edward's blood is still and cold, but to me, it's lively. I kiss the nape of his neck softly, barely letting my lips brush against the ice cold(to humans) skin. I slowly slide my hand up Edward's shirt, tracing his abb linage. His body is good—for a vampire. I smirk, and my tongue slithers out while I push up Edward's shirt without complaint. I outline the way his muscles curve his back, every indent, every mark. Unlike the vampire before—Ace's—this one didn't have the numerous crosses covering his pale body. His skin was pale and clear....almost translucent.

The more Edward let me touch his body, he hasn't done anything to defy me. He's obeying my every move...very obedient this one is...Shadows can't take souls once someone else claims it, but they certainly can corrupt it. I sunk my teeth into his flesh lazily, enjoying the feeling of my teeth penetrating his delicious skin. Even though it's his shoulder blade instead of his neck, my teeth manage to melt into it like a knife and a warm stick of butter.

Not a second later did blood spurt into my mouth was a shoved off, slammed against a tree roughly. I smirked at the vampire's weak attempts to hurt me; the slam shattered the tree, but not a mark was left on my body. I fell back into the earth's natural shadow, and my hand was wrapped around Edward's neck from the back not a millisecond later. I gripped the flesh in my fingers tightly, squeezing it even more if I wanted to get the shudder out him. Vampires...what an excuse!

Laughing, I whisper in a sadistic tone, "You must be Caleb's property." Edward stiffens even more in my hold, before he spits out angrily, "I am _not _that bastard's property!" I roll my eyes in annoyance. It's clear the vamp is trying to defy what he is because he's scared and doesn't know what's going on. But he can't help be attracted to Caleb. No one can help be attracted to the likes of us. He practically destroy logic, and all that is left is.....

"It didn't seem that way when you were hissing at Caleb's friend. You seemed pretty angry."

"You saw?," Edward asked, trying to turn his head around to look at me. I kept it held in place with a jerk and squeeze. The bones fractured from the ferocity of the blow. "Of course I saw."

"Who was it?!," Edward yelled suddenly. "Tell me who was holding Caleb! Tell me why he was acting like that!"

_Your demanding side is kind of cute_, I chuckle inwardly, knowing that Caleb must like that part about this failure's life too. I knew Caleb and Ace well. "As much I would _love _to tell you about those lovable brothers, I don't think I will." I could spill all of Caleb's secrets to this vampire because I knew _all _of them. But I didn't, and maybe that's because it would be fun watching them develop. Entertainment is key. Vampires get bored very easily, which means we get bored _especially _easily.

Such emotional, yet powerful shadows haven't come along in many, _many _years. And that last one ended up being ripped into shreds when it fell in love with a pure human. As you can see, Idiots are _very _fun to examine.

I was just about to leave when Edward turned to me, a pleading look in his hazeluar eyes. I doubt he has the look in his eyes much, because it doesn't look like him at _all_. But now, he's letting me see his weakness. He's what we call excessively _desperate_. The smirk on my face diminishes into a simple line.

"Please," the vampire says. "_Please _tell me. I want to know. I _need _to know."

_Actually you don't. _I don't say that even though I want to and it's true. I'm sure Caleb will try to kill me if I tell him something about him, but how can I refuse such a cute, naive vampire? I'll laugh when Caleb get's pissed too. Leaning down as if I'm talking to a baby, I whisper in Edward's ear quietly, "Caleb has had a _very _horrible past. So bad, you might not ever want to look at him if you knew."

I'm gone before he could say another word.

* * *

Night life is starting to spring up, and I can tell Ace is excited. I don't know how I know, or why he is—but I can put those questions in with the rest of the questions I have locked behind three doors since there are so many. Right now, Ace is wrapped in my arms, and sitting on my lap, facing me. We're making out—Ace said it was repayment for abusing me earlier that evening.

I can tell that Ace feels really bad for it—when I saw him, he asked permission to do all the things he did around me. It was kind of depressing...seeing him look so guilty. He wouldn't even open his eyes, and when he did, it took him a while to finally look at me. Tears were glistening in his eyelashes, and I wanted to tackle him because he looked _so damn cute!_ I shouldn't be enjoying watching him cry, but I couldn't help it. He looked so fuckable.

I take myself away from the passionate kiss locking our lips together, ripping his shirt open(after I became to aggravated with the buttons ). I kiss down his neck to his collar bone, suckling on the pale white skin. Then, I flick and rub his nipple with my tongue and finger, pushing them around delicately and making them go hard as stone. His boner presses against mine as I fondle him,

I kiss down his thin, narrow chest, leaving a trail of saliva with my tongue. I invade his belly-button, lightly bitting it in a teasing way. Ace cries out, and he pushes are clothes erections more against each other, his hips working as his cock begs for attention. Menouvering our bodies and pushing him down on the couch, I put his hands above his head and start kissing him. Our tongue's lick each other, twirling around skillfully and pushing together. It makes me jealous when I think of the person who Ace's must've kissed to gain his style, but I ignore it. This isn't about that person—this is about me. Us.

"Fuck," I whisper, breaking away from his lips and slicing into his flesh the second my fangs elongated. When blood squirted into my mouth, everything became wild, and in my mind, I was in heaven. Everything became white, and I pressed our bodies harder and harder together. Hopefully, I wasn't crushing him...my hands worked his pants and boxers off as I drank his silky blood. When I parted, I sat up and loosened my pants, pulling down them and my boxers down, revealing my diamond hard cock.

I grabbed Ace's thighs a second later, parting his legs wide before I forced myself in that tight cavern of his, unable to control my wild desires. Ace moaned loud when he took me in without protest, and his back arched, his chest heaving. Watching him cry out and his reaction made me want to come deep within him, and my nails dug into his skin as I thrust into him with a great speed and force. Ace wrapped his legs around me, offering more access to him. His hips bucked, taking me in deeper and deeper, sheathing me inside his hot, tight body.

"I feel so damn hot!," He cried; His innocence was long gone(saved the tears that were in his eyes) and replaced with sexy slutiness. Taking a hold of his pounding cock, I gripped it tight and started to stroke it quickly, moving with the rhythm of our hips. Ace's head went from side to side as he moaned, and his fingers dug into the couch. He was trying, and failing, to keep cool and contempt.

Finally, a series of loud, abrupt moans released from his mouth, and cum squirted out of his cock. Soon after I came inside him, causing him to scream even louder as I filled him. When I pulled out, I apologized, even though watching the white creamy substance stream out of his hole didn't make me feel that sorry... Arms suddenly wrapped around my neck, forcing me down. Ace curled up against my body, using me as a stuffed teddy-bear. He acted such like a child... A cute, naive little boy...

I closed my eyes, submitting myself to the sleep that wasn't going to get. Ace...I loved him. I _really _loved him...When I opened my eyes again, Ace's wide crimson one's were staring at me. His face was emotionless—he was just staring. They looked glazed over, and I felt like he was distant. Then, after a minute or two of watching him, he finally blinked, and his eyes sprung with life and emotion. He smiled wide, and sat up, scratching the back of his head.

I was too stunned and confused to say anything—what was that look before? What had Ace been thinking about? Ace was just about to sit up, after giggling something childishly, but I pulled him back down, and he landed with a soft thump. He looked at me questioningly, obviously not understanding what I wanted....then a smirk lifted his features. He quirked his eyebrow. "Round two, Jazzy?"

I shook my head, and the grin slowly disappeared. We sat in silence, not saying anything.

"Ace who are you?" I tried to make the words as soft and simple as possible, because I know that invading in someone's privacy is extremely offensive. I hate when people but into my past, and it has to be all the worst for Ace, who practically _sold_ himself to the devil.

Ace averted his eyes quickly, looking at my legs instead of my face. His eyes narrowed, and he looked extremely concentrated on anything but my face. When his body immediately tensed, I could tell he was excessively uncomfortable with the conversation. But I had to know, so I couldn't give up.

Finally, Ace spoke up. "I am...a monster." His voice was shallow and full of pain and hurt; he was ashamed and disgusted of himself. No tears strung in his eyelashes, just a hard look. I didn't ask him to look at me—it was difficult for him. More difficult then I could possibly understand. Right now, I was starting to regret that I ever asked the question, because it hurt me to see Ace hurt like he was right now.

"Your not a monster, Ace," I told him, believing in every word. Ace was _definitely _not a monster. Ace was just a hurt so that I _wouldn't _took pity on. Pitying someone is a very rude gesture—not that I go by every single law set out. It's just...this is Ace. Shifting, as I felt uncomfortable in the awkward silent, I cupped Ace's face, and kissed him on the cheek. Ace slowly turned to look at me, and I was glad he did. Feeling defiant of his answer, I shook my head. "Far from it, Ace."

"You don't me," Ace suddenly whispered in a hushed and frantic voice. His expression went from painful to worrisome and desperate. "You don't know the _true _me," he insisted. "I'm evil, Jasper. _Evil_. I've done things....I've done all these things you would never think about doing...I'm demonic. Your like a saint, Jasper. Your holy."

I wanted to laugh at the 'holy' part. If there was one thing I was not, it was that. But I could understand, even if it was a tiny shred, what he was trying to say. To him, I was the light in the darkness. I was his _everything_. "Tell me what happened," I pleaded. "Tell me why your making these crazy accusations about yourself. There not true. Tell me what happened, Ace, please!"

Ace stared at me for a moment with wide eyes, and I saw a flash of wetness before he buried his face in my chest, sobbing. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close to me, showing him that I would always be there for him. In such a short time, we had fallen in love in the most impossible way. I was like the human who fell in love with the vampire. This was...

I knew he wasn't going to share his story today; but he would someday. And I would wait all eternity if that's what it took to here who Ace really was.

**

* * *

Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other stuff you notice and complain about(just like i would xD)_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _

Like it, love it, hate it, maybe it? Review about it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen **

_Caleb's POV_

Love always comes at a price—but who would pay their life for a plastic toy? It's a stupid choice, really . So I must be an idiot— I _have _to be. Because I'm the one who sold his soul for that plastic toy. That _foolish_,_ useless _plastic toy. But you know what makes the whole situation even stupider and idiotic?

The fact that I'm still playing with the plastic toy.

._.

It seemed like years, but it was only two days, and when they ended, I was left cold, broken, and once again, alone. I was a hopeless case, always would be, and maybe that's why every year, on that special day, he always comes back to me.

Every time I see him, I knew it's just a fake. But everything about him is real, and true, and totally..._there_. He's him—my lover. The one I gave my soul for. I know he's dead, but just him being around brings me to my knees. He makes my lungs breath, he makes my heart pump. But that's the worse part of it. He's not there. And that's the reason why 'it' does this to me. Because it's the gift of having what you gave, but then it also shoves right in your face that's it's not real. All is fake. I like to call it the devil's kiss. Sweet, yet noxious at the same time.

My feet pushed against the wood-chip flooring, pushing the swing I was sitting on higher into the air. I felt numb, even though my two days were over. I was always left with that stupid...annoying....fucking feeling. It made me want to kill myself, but that was impossible. Wait, no it wasn't.

My heart twang when I thought of Forks and going back to Ace. I always said I would protect him, that I would never leave him, that I would give my very existence for him, but where my words true? I had already said it to myself—Ace wasn't the one my heart yearned to protect. He wasn't the one my heart needed.

So was I just lying to myself? When the time came, if it ever did, which I'm sure it would, would I freely step up and give my life for him? Would I cause him more pain? More misery?

I felt like I was falling, but I hadn't quite yet reached the ground.

I felt cursed.

I was cursed.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

_He looks so different_, I speculated, watching Caleb walk through the halls of Forks High. Usually, he would have his confident, authority-ic look on, with his chin held high and shoulders laid back with a permanent, shrug-off/glare on his face. But that was far form what he had on today.

Ever since he returned out of the blue after leaving for three days, he hasn't been able to look at anything directly besides the floor. I felt insecure, but that was just my dead heart yearning to know what was wrong with my blood singer. My lover

_Talk to me!_, I roared mentally at him, hoping he could read my mind and insult me. Anything was good enough if he would just give me the attention I demanded from him.

But I could feel it, burning crucially in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to touch him. Or I wanted him to touch me, it didn't mater. Every second that passed in my never ending life wished for him to be right by me. I hated to admit it, but it reminded me of Jacob and his tie with Emmett. I never hoped to be anything like that couple—it was repulsive. They were _always _by each other—they never left no matter what happened. It was like they were connected by a string that went to infinity and beyond. I understood why the mutt was like that—but Emmett?! I never apprehended it.

Until now.

I couldn't bring myself to despise Caleb for making me like this either. I kept telling myself that I hated him, and that he was a monster and I would never love him. But I did. Because the vampire in me barely agrees with my human mind(in a _sense_). This _thing _that is me chose something that is not me to love. This persons blood made me go wild.

I think the worst thing about this whole ordeal is that Caleb wont form any contact with me. No look in the eye, no brush of the shoulder, no thoughtful, disturbing picture. But he's not acting like he was the last time I saw him, which I was almost grateful for. A sappy, crying, innocent Caleb was something that I would never get used to—I still remember the _whimpers _he made. But now, he's just not doing _anything,_, and it's scaring the shit out of me. Heh. Who would have ever though the calm collected Edward Mason could be so _weak_?

Caleb is unnatural to a freak like me. He's like an alien I have never heard of or seen before. No, a _disease _that I've never come in contact with. And now those effects are ripping me apart slowly, painfully, and completely. I know nothing about his past. I know nothing about his future. I know nothing about _him!_ His mind is a securely locked book, and all I want to do is open it! And _oh_, if I could.

Could.

I must be going insane if I'm thinking about him this much. And worrying. I shouldn't care. But I do. I never noticed how much I payed attention to Caleb until it was too late. The way he smirks, the way his eyes crinkle. His bright, beautiful sparkling blue eyes...so deep and enticing...And his lips! His gorgeous, dark pink lips! I remember those forceful kisses, and at the time I hated them, but now, looking back, I cherish them. Everything I hate about Caleb is something that I unfortunately love. Especially his comments on life. Maybe it's my unknown-until-now submissive role in the couple(which I ensure you we are not, because no matter how much I love Caleb it is strictly _obvious _that he doesn't share the same feeling for me) that is just beginning bloom that is making me love Caleb's rude, incompetent talk, but I highly doubt it.

I'm too intrigued with the person that swore he was going to kill me. But I can't turn away. Not now, not ever.

* * *

_Ace's POV_

_Time moving so slow, it's almost like a dream...slow and painful...trapped inside until you conscious lets you out...almost like... his grasps...holding me so tight.. _

My eyes snapped open. I blinked. Who was in front of me? Where was I?

Then, everything became clear, and I smiled slowly. I leaned forward, kissing Jasper on the lips. He sat up as I did so, his hands sliding up my arms and shoulders before he lightly grabbed my cheeks, kissing me back with much ferocity.

I breathed slowly when I pulled apart, then leaned back and pushed him back against the bed with my hands on his chest. "How many times are going to fuck?," I asked playfully, smiling. He smiled too, and I shook my head, blinking. My eyes haven't felt so light in ages—there's no pressure what so ever, and it feel like heaven.

Suddenly, the smile disappears of Jasper's face, and his finger touched my forehead, slowly moving down my left eye, and then landing just above the corner of my mouth. He was gentle, but the touch of his finger on my scar made me wince.

Jasper noticed my discomfort, and he instantly removed his hand, apologizing. I cut him off, throwing my head up and moaning as I grinded against his cock. I thrusted my hips up and down in small spasms, hoping that the intensity and odd feeling of hot and cold skin rubbing against him would rile up his emotions.

It worked. He used his elbows to suspend himself off the bed as he looked down through the covers, watched me grind against him. With each thrust his eyes became darker and darker, and I smiled wid, stroking my hardening cock.

"I'm such a slut, Jasper," I whispered into his ear. I bit it seconds later, and I tightly shut my eyes when I felt fragment after fragment of Jasper's soul being shattered into a billion pieces. The shear power of his lively, erotic spirit electrified me, and caused me to come.

"Ah...ah..!!," I cried, squirting all over Jasper's and mine's stomach. I collapsed on him after that, resting my chin on his shoulder as I breathed heavily. Jasper wrapped his arms around me, and I idly felt his cock enter my arsehole. His fangs slipped into my neck, and he clung to me tightly as he started pounding deep inside me, hitting my prostate and causing me to become more and more aroused by the second as I felt his tongue lick around my throbbing neck.

The perfect mix of pain and pleasure.

"Jasper," I whispered to him over and over. "I love you. I love you so much." Tears rolled over my bright pink cheeks as I buried my face into his neck while I came again. _Please ... _

* * *

_Edward's POV_

It was my only time, so I was going to take it. When Caleb left for the restroom during last bell, I was eager to join him in the stalls—or wherever he was going. Dauntingly, I did not have the power to force certain thoughts into people, but I was almost like a teachers pet, and the staff absolutely _adored _me.

I took my leave for the nearest bathroom, surprised that Caleb had actually left to go to one. Did he really just have to go? No, of course not. This wasn't like Caleb to leave for the bathroom for no reason—not like I _knew him_, though. I stepped into the bathroom, and before I walked out from behind the wall, Caleb's response was 'go away'.

"You heard me," I stated flatly.

"No I didn't."

I blinked from the habit, stepping out in the open. Caleb was sitting on the sink, staring at me with bright Carolina-blue eyes. He didn't look to be anything suspicious, except the fact he was just _sitting _there.

"Hello," I greeted. _What the fuck is up with you?_, is what I really wanted to ask.

"I think I should kill you now."

It gets _dramatically _colder in a _dramatic _second. My eyes widen at Caleb, and I froze on the spot, shocked, stunned....hurt. Caleb just stares at me, not making a move. His face is impassive, and I realize that he's finally looking at me. Finally talking to me.

There's a long silence before I open my mouth and slowly say, "...Really?"

Am I afraid? I shouldn't run—what a moronic idea. He has my soul, it's wrapped around the tip of his fingers. All he has to do is break it, and I'll be dead(I don't really know _how _he'll break it, but it has to be broken to destroy it, right?). So, there's no use in running.

So if he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me. No way out of it. No loophole.

Caleb nods. "Really." His voice sounds different—more distant.

I think about Jasper. _Will this happen to you too? _"And your brother? What will he do?" I think this is my pathetic attempt to get out of the situation.

"That doesn't matter right now," Caleb drawls, and he hops off the sink, standing. "It doesn't matter at all, actually."

Caleb steps closer to me, and I instinctively...don't move. My legs wont work. Caleb is close enough to me that he's at the edge of the mirror at his side. I can see his and mine's reflection beaming off it. There's actually rays of _sun _springing through the window above the last stall at the wall. It hits me square on, and I sparkle. Caleb takes no mind to it.

Caleb's hand is suddenly on my chest now, and he's touching the place where a human heart would be beating(very quick) right now. We stare into each other's eyes, not saying anything.

There's something about the way Caleb looks—the way his eyes shine, or something. He actually looks...kind of...natural. He resembles a _real _human being, normal, with no alienistic traits or anything like that. Just...natural.

My eyes slowly flutter shut as I give up. "Kill me," I whisper. I grab his hand. He doesn't move. "Kill me." I pull him closer. "Kill me."

I fall to my knees, and then topple over sideways. I see a bright, golden light beaming strait into my pupils. I blink, but I don't reopen my eyes. Is this what death feels like? Is my soul gone? Am I slowly descending to the depths of Caleb's wrath...?

Everything goes black.

**

* * *

Sorry for:**

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other stuff you notice and complain about(just like i would xD)_

-

**What you need to do:**

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

Like it, love it, hate it, maybe it? Review about it.

(Authors Note: WOOOH! THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND IT TOOK...A MONTH! Yeah, sorry...like, I've just been so busy...you don't even know...And know what's surprising? I'm **CRYING **even though it's not the end of the story! Like, there's only a few chapters left, but tears are actually streamin' down my cheeks! PLEASE _REVIEW_, and I'm SORRY!)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_Far from the truth, my heart lies, unspeakably silent, unable to fracture. _

I could've killed him. But he just reminds me so much of the person I used to love, and now, he is that to which I _do _love. He broke me, and he had no clue that he did. He's clueless about the whole thing.

And I feel like I'm dying.

* * *

Jasper and Ace laid in Ace's window bed, french kissing each other passionately. Jasper didn't know if Ace knew, but Ace was being a lot more passionate and forceful with each kiss, swooping and diving in, showing his dominant side. Jasper, who was so used to a playful, childish Ace, was shocked by the odd turn of events.

Ace ignored Jasper's hesitation, pushing their bodies against each other harder. He wanted to feel Jasper—he needed to forget. He needed to block the pain, drown it in passion and lust. Ace slowly thrust his hips against Jasper's, eager to feel a more intimate sense between them.

Ace's hands felt unnaturally cold when they entered Jasper's Levi's, like they were frozen with no fire in the center. Jasper was too lost in the feel to ask about their skin resemblance now, though, putting it with the other ton of questions waiting to be answered in the back of his head.

Ace ran his hand through Jasper's soft pubic hairs, before he dove in for the kill. He grasped the base of Jasper's cock, brushing it with his thumb. Jasper hissed possessively, breaking apart from Ace's ferocious kiss and licking the side of his cheek and butterfly kissing down to his neck.

However, this was immediately stopped when Ace parted slowly. Jasper noticed his eyes were shut, despite their physical contact, and became worried. "Ace...is something bothering you?"

Ace didn't reply at first, because he was to preoccupied with the approaching of Jasper's adoptive brother, Edward, awaking from the sleep Caleb had left him. But then, he shook his head solemnly, turning his head towards the window. He could feel the rays of sunlight his face through the glass.

Jasper realized this too, and verbalized his concern for it to bring some kind of conversation into the mix. He had never felt so awkward in a complete silence until he met the vociferous boy.

"Wow. I should call Edward and tell him that it's sunny. The forecast said it was supposed to be rainy all day, and all our senses told us the same..." Ace didn't reply, so Jasper mindlessly reached for his phone in his back pocket.

Ace caught his arm. "Don't."

Jasper just stared at him, wondering what was going on. "Ace...your worrying me."

Then, Jasper felt the presence of his older brother coming closer and closer, and he froze. Not seconds later was Edward standing in Ace's room, staring at Ace with...frightened eyes? Yes, his brother was _also _acting weird! His stance was totally out of the norm, legs apart and shoulders stiffer then a scared cat. His hands were clenched angrily, and the power of anger, sadness, and confusion radiating off him was baffling. Not to mention the look in his golden eyes.

"Tell me what he did to me..."

Jasper naturally sent waves of calming emotions out to him, but they barely effected Edward. Instead, Edward practically _screamed_ his next line.

"TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HE DID TO ME!!!"

It was out of natural instinct that Jasper take a defensive stance in front of Ace, hissing at the wrathful Edward. "Edward, calm down," he ordered in a voice much like Carlisle's.

"No, he has a right to be pissed off." Jasper turned around, staring into Ace's face. What was with this attitude? Too caught up in his lover's actions, Jasper didn't notice when Edward ran for him and threw him against the wall. Then, he grabbed Ace's neck, forcing him 's eyes slowly opened, and Edward immediately let go, stumbling back. He was lost in the murderous tone in his oddly-displayed pupils, and at this moment, he felt like his whole body was on fire. He wanted to scream, but his mouth was nailed shut.

Then, it all stopped as Ace closed his eyes. Edward let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. Ace's rather empty expression made both the brothers' wonder what was wrong—even if it, for Edward, was only a few seconds. This clear display of manipulative torture made Edward's anxiety level lessen, but he was still ready to get an answer.

"He..."

Both vampires' ears' perked at Ace's words.

"...He let you sleep."

"What?!," Edward blurted out. Usually, Edward would act like Carlisle and think things through before he said things, but this was a different case.

"What I said. He let you sleep. He gave up everything...just to make you happy. The contract he made with 'It'...it is now completed. Soon, he will die. Just because he loved you. 'It'...will soon destroy him. And then, it will be like he never existed. You will not remember him. No one will. Not even me."

Edward and Jasper were speechless. They couldn't believe such shocking words had left Ace's mouth. Neither of them understood what Ace was talking about—Caleb was going to be killed? And everyone would forget about him?

There seemed to be only one way to find out what he was talking about.

"Ace...," Edward said, stepping forward. "Tell me about your brother. Tell me about Caleb"

Ace suddenly laughed—no, it was more of a chuckle. A very menacing, evil chuckle that Jasper had never dreamed would depart from Ace's lips.

"What does it matter, Cullen?" _Cullen._ "You've already killed him. Knowing about his past wont do anything."

"Then what's the problem with telling me?," Edward spat back.

A long, silence formed, one, that was filled with many words soon after.

**Caleb's Story**

"I was born one year after Caleb was born. The only thing was, though, that I was not born from the same male as he was. Caleb was the one who was my father's and mother's blood—I was the blood of my mother and a man that she had cheated with. For that reason, my father hated me. Every day, he would look down at me with a glare, and he would try to punish me any way possible. I didn't realize it then—it was too young. But Caleb did.

"I loved Caleb with all my heart. He was the one who took care of me after my mom died after being brutally murdered by my father. If Caleb hadn't cared for me, I would've died. If Caleb hadn't...." Ace paused. "If he hadn't protected me, I would've been murdered in the exact same way my mother was. But this time, instead of being drowned, I would've probably be set on fire. It was only till a certain day that a realized Caleb was being raped and abused by our father.

"There were times, when I would watch Caleb make breakfast or dinner—because father wouldn't make anything— thatI would notice the way he stiffened every time Father passed him. And, I would see Father's hand on his ass. At first, I thought he was just rubbing his back like a regular father does, but as I grew older, I found out more. I stayed in silence, however, because at that age, I didn't even know what was right or wrong...

"But then, one day, I actually saw them. In fact, they did it right in front of me. My Father and his best friend had come over, and they were, like usual, drunk. They were stumbling around, and Caleb was making me breakfast. When he heard them, he told me to go upstairs, but then, my father and his friend came in, and they had sick grins on their faces.

"My father grabbed Caleb by the hair and threw him against the wall. Caleb screamed, but my father didn't care. He just slapped him, and started stripping him. My father's friend tried coming at me, but Father listened to Caleb's pleads and told him not too. I didn't know what was happening at first, but then, when I saw dad stripping too, and then..." Ace clenched his fists. "...he started fucking him, and Caleb screamed. He screamed so much. He had tears too. And he was staring strait into my eyes. I was horrified. Father and his friend laughed at us. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen."

"But then, Father said his friend could touch me. And that's when everything exploded. Caleb suddenly kicked Father in the face, and he stood up, running to the cabinet, pulling out our biggest and sharpest butcher knife. My dad ran after him, and when Caleb turned, he slammed the knife into Father's heart. Father screamed and rolled around on the floor, and I watched all the blood. Father's friend left, but Caleb continued to thrust the knife into Father.

"He stopped when I ran over, crying. There was so much blood, and circles were spacing my eyes. I started to cry. I had never seen someone murdered—not even my mother's. I was only six. When Caleb saw me crying over Father's body, he dropped the knife, and tried to touch me. But I couldn't let him. He had murdered Father. He was covered in blood.

"Then, Caleb left. Caleb took a bath in a river not far from our house, to get all the blood off. He wondered around naked for a while, until he stole a pair of clothes from a store a few hours later. He wondered for the two years or so of his life, living off the streets. He stole most of the things he needed, like food and water.

"But something horrible happened while he was walking on the sidewalk one day. A car pulled up beside him. A man around the age of twenty was in it, and a boy around twelve was beside him. The man asked if he had a home, and where his parents were. Caleb said he didn't know. The man asked he wanted to come with him. Caleb wasn't stupid. He knew he wasn't supposed to drift with strangers, but since the boy was there, he knew it must've been okay. But he was wrong.

"After Caleb agreed, the man and boy tied him up and put him in the back of their car. Caleb stayed in their for hours upon hours, and then, the trunk opened. When the man pulled him out, he was in the middle of nowhere. All he could see was sand, and hard yellow land that had no life what so ever besides the dead brush. The only thing there was the camp-looking houses. Very old.

"The man forced him to walk, and then he threw him in a room with about twenty other boys. It was a cage-like room, because there were rusty fences. Hay covered the ground, and chickens were in there. Almost all the boys looked anorexic, and it was clear just by the look in their eyes that they were afraid. They were all naked. Caleb was soon stripped too. One night, everything was revealed to Caleb when all the boys were huddled into the wooden part of the cage. The door was locked behind them by the man. Caleb hadn't been fed in the week he had been there.

"The room had all these sorts of tools like screwdrivers and saws. Then, the man ordered one of the boys to kill the other. Caleb watched a boy kill another boy, and all the blood splatter. The boy screamed, and the murderer boy just cried. Then, a saw was given to Caleb, and he was told to kill the murderer boy.

"Caleb had had trauma boiling up inside him, and it all came back while he was forced to hack apart that boy. Caleb curled into a ball later and cried, and the man left. Caleb watched the other boys eat the two dead ones. The bones and the inedible parts would be buried with all the other carcasses.

"Caleb was forced to kill for a whole month, before a new boy came upon them, and formed an already worn out idea. They would escape. Late that night, the remaining boys—which was only about seven, climbed out underneath the fence. Luckily, they were all small enough to fit. But then, the alarm sounded. The man came out with a gun and started shooting anything he could find. Two boys were shot and killed. The rest got away, but then died from the heat, no food or water, and other stuff.

"No one ever found a city or anything...except Caleb. He managed to live. He collapsed on someone's doorstep, and was found in the morning. He was sent to the hospital, and took sanctuary there for three years. Two years he was in a coma, which they thought he would never get out of. But then he got out of it, and he spent the rest of the third year there with trauma therapy. It didn't work that well, because he ended up staying as an empty shell. The family that adopted him were very careful with him, and started him up in a highschool.

"People tried to pick on Caleb at first, but he never responded, so they soon stopped. Caleb was a walking corpse. He managed to keep up A's and B's in his class, and he never had to preform in P.E because of his trauma issue. No one bothered talking to him, because he never replied. Somehow, though, there was one person. His names was James.

"He looked allot like you, Edward. His attitude was very jock-ish, however, and he was the schools star quarter back. It was the day that Caleb decided he was going to commit suicide by jumping off the school building that he concluded he would leave a note in James's locker, telling him about his love for him.

"But James had read the note early and had already found Caleb the moment before he was about to step off. He wrapped his arms around him, telling him that he loved him back too. And for the first time in ten years, Caleb smiled

"Their relationship progressed, and they went on dates and stuff like that. Caleb became open more and more every time, and they even got so far as too sex. It was highschool graduation day when everything was destroyed.

"Caleb was nineteen, and James twenty. They had gone out to the park late at night to celebrate, and James was planning on giving Caleb the bracelet he had said he had liked. Caleb was very..._innocent _back then, even after his hardships.

"Out of the darkness, though, a man came up to them. He said that he needed payment. That he needed James's soul. But instead, Caleb told him that he could take his. He pleaded. When the man agreed, and Caleb's contract was formed, James forgot everything about him. He remembered nothing. No one did. Caleb was a shadow now. He learned he had to shut out the world around him or he would go insane, which practically crushed him since a lot of his life depended on music... So, now, Caleb was just empty. There was no way he could fall back in love with James, who was back with his girlfriend. He was hollow inside."

The silence that followed after Ace's long speech was unappealing. Ace turned his head to face the window, again. But this time, his heart surged. He pushed his lips together, but it was impossible to hold back his tears. He pressed his head against his legs, sobbed into the sheets.

_I..._Edward was speechless even to himself. Now, everything made sense. And he felt like a complete asshole.

Jasper sat by Ace once against, and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you!," Ace cried into his shoulder. "I love you so fucking much!"

"I love you too," Jasper assured. He rubbed the back of Ace's head, trying to calm his lover. His eyes slid over to Edward for a second, before they slid back.

There was no need to see his pitiful face.

Edward grabbed his mouth, and he stared at the floor, feeling the urge to throw up. "Do you know where he is now?," he asked. _Raped, abused, forced to kill, forced to break up with a loved one who would never remember you... _

"I already told you, it doesn't matter."

Edward looked up, surprised. He met the now steel cold eyes of Caleb's not-so-complete brother. Looking inside those, it made him wonder what had happened to _him_. But it was a topic for another time.

"He's going to die, Edward. You can't stop it."

_You can't do anything, you weak fool. _

**Sorry for: **

_Grammar Mistakes_

_Spelling Mistakes_

_Opposing Information_

_Other stuff you notice and complain about(just like i would xD)_

-

**What you need to do: **

_Review_

_Review_

_Review _

Like it, love it, hate it, maybe it? Review about it.

(Authors Note: AND YA'LL CALLED CALEB AN ASSHOLE!!!!! Hehe, now you know! Does it hurt? Do you feel bad for hating him? You better! Hehe,wellz...I actually edited this, because I'm a good person. Review! **CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!**)


End file.
